


Leopards and Spots

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita Blake/Merry Gentry Crossover [4]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cel is pleasant, F/M, I will add tags as I find them if I missed any, Nimir Reaction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 59,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working and living among the many different preternatural creatures of St Louis makes Anita Blake something of an expert; with both a vampire and fey boyfriends and a pard full of wereleopards as big parts of her life she knows them intimately, but when a private investigation firm out of state ask for not only her help but that of her fey boyfriend Rhys, formerly of Unseelie court in the service of Princess Meredith, she finds herself perhaps deeper than she had ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, folks! Part four in my Anita/Merry crossover series! The title, you may or may not realise, is a throwback to something Anita said to Andais way back in Ravens and Angels, and as you would expect there's going to be some nice pard interactions in here!
> 
> Same as with previous works in the series, I will try and post three chapters a day, around 8am (BST) every day, but if a chapter is particularly short I will tag on a fourth bonus chapter!

“Come on, Anita! You’re gonna be late!”  
I looked in the mirror again. Why had I let him talk me into this? The simple answer was love. The complicated answer involved him having bugged me for weeks until I finally caved. Now I was willing to slit my wrists at the sight of my own reflection.  
The skirt was too short. That was the first thing you noticed, although I was wearing thick hose (because there was no way in hell I was venturing outside on a chilly October evening with my ass virtually hanging out) until we reached our final destination and even then I might not dare to get my legs out. I was also wearing a short-sleeved red gingham shirt tied at the waist and red cowboy boots. The tasselled brown suede skirt had a matching jacket that lay on the bed beside my hat.  
I sighed. Somehow Anita Blake, cowgirl, just didn’t have the right ring to it. The point Rhys had used to win me over was that I could legitimately wear a gun. Okay, so my Firestar in hip-holster was a major continuity error not to mention my Browning hi-power in the shoulder holster and silver knives in my wrist sheaths but the jacket would hide the latter weapons. And I wasn’t setting foot outside the house without some sort of weaponry.  
“Anita!”  
I rolled my eyes. Great. Now Rhys was losing his temper. I didn’t see why, it was my appointments we were going to be late for. Halloween is the busiest night in the animating calendar and since I was the most well known animator in the state I was in great demand. I hated that tonight I’d only be raising the dead for entertainments purposes and hated even more the fact that tonight I would be a show rather than a commodity. I felt it cheapened animating and knew that tonight every time I raised a corpse I’d get applause. I didn’t do it for applause; I did it for the greater good. I picked up my jacket with a sigh and put it on. It was almost as long as the skirt.  
“Anita!”   
“Coming.” I called putting the hat on my head and walked down the stairs. Rhys was looking at his watch and frowning as I came down the stairs. Then he looked up at me. His frown turned to a smile, as he looked me up and down.  
“I thought we agreed you’d put your hair in two bunches?”  
“No, you agreed.” I said taking my black duster coat off the end of the stairs. “I said, ‘You have got to be kidding, I’d look like a cheerleader.’”  
“And I said, ‘sounds good to me.’” He kissed my cheek.  
“Maybe when we’re alone.” I said as I slipped on the coat. I turned and took in his outfit properly. He looked like the good guy in a western. He turned for me so I could get the full effect. White jeans, white denim shirt, white vest and white hat. A plain white eye patch, white cowboy boots, white holster and silver six-shooter finished off his ensemble. His long white hair was caught in a ponytail that reached his waist. I looked down again at his ridiculously tight jeans and shook my head.  
“What?” he asked with a soft half smile.  
“Just pondering what a shame it is we’re not coming straight home after I finish work.” I turned away from him and picked up my keys. “But we have places to be.” I shrugged.   
He caught my arm and turned me back to him. “How late can you be?”  
“I can’t.” I laughed. “It’s going to be a late enough night as it is without screwing up my appointments.”  
“Then just one kiss?” he raised his eyebrows.  
“Just one.” He bent slightly, the three-inch height difference not so great with me wearing heels, and brushed my lips softly with his own. I felt my heart leap at his touch and I felt butterflies in my stomach. We’d been together for four months now, living together for most of them, and we still had that new relationship feeling when we touched. We pulled away from each other on some unspoken cue and just smiled at each other for a moment.  
“Let’s go raise some dead.” He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrrrrtaaaayyyy!!!!!

The five raisings were all pretty much the same, just the locations varied. I’d left my cowgirl hat in the car and cinched my coat around me so my outfit was hidden. Somehow I didn’t think a cowgirl raising the dead would endear me to the partygoers I was meant to impress. Rhys sat with my car but helped me raise the second and third. He used to be a death god and as such could call the dead too. It saved me having to slice myself up too badly. Rhys did the raising from a distance I just went through the motions and controlled the zombie once it rose. It suited me just fine and he didn’t get the chance to use his powers too often. By the time of the last raising I was ready to punch someone however, or shoot them. If one more yahoo spilled champagne in my general direction I was not going to be held responsible for my actions.  
I was trying to leave the final grave when the host cornered me against a large memorial.  
“So you just do this then every night?” he slurred over me.  
“Yes.” I said rolling my eyes.  
“No nights off?”  
“Some.” I sighed.  
“When’s your next night off?” He leant further towards me and I looked away as he breathed alcohol fumes at me.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“I’d like to take you out.”  
“I don’t think so.” I tried to step around him but he stopped me. He was quite a bit bigger than me but the alcohol had made him more than a little worse for wear. I glanced around him to see Rhys walking towards us. If I didn’t get this guy off me, Rhys would, and it wouldn’t be pretty. He’d been very protective since the events in August.  
“What’s the rush?” He really slurred the end of rush.  
“Which part of ‘I don’t think so’ don’t you understand?” I said pushing him so hard he fell back, spilling his drink on himself. I walked past him towards Rhys. The man was swearing loudly about how much his shirt had cost.  
“Are you okay?” Rhys asked, taking my hand.  
“Yeah. Just an over excited guest.” I shook my head. “I really wish we could go home now.”  
“I know.” He squeezed my hand. “But no such luck. Merry's waiting for us.”  
I got in the drivers side of my jeep and took the baby wipe Rhys offered me to mop up the blood from my cut arm. It was healing already.   
Halloween, or Samhain, is a big celebration for the fey and we had been invited to the annual ball. It wasn’t the kind of thing you turned down. Merry and the her guards were already there and we’d promised we’d go mainly to keep her company but also because Andais would have had a pink fit if we had not gone. And lets face it; it’s always a good idea to keep the Queen of Air and Darkness happy.  
It was three am when we finally reached the mounds. I had to leave my real guns in the car and slipped a cap gun in the hip holster. I removed the shoulder holster but kept my knives. I also lost the duster coat. I climbed out of the car where Rhys was waiting and he raised an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“Anita…”  
“What?” I held out my hands.  
“Firstly you’ve forgotten your hat and secondly…” he shook his head. “Lose the hose.”  
I sighed heavily and climbed back into the jeep. I muttered under my breath about catching pneumonia.  
“Happy?” I said when I got back out.  
“Very.” He grinned. He had a thing for my legs at the moment, I think because he’d got so used to seeing them in short skirts and shorts all summer and now I was back to jeans and hose he was disappointed. He’d even threatened to turn up the heat at home so I’d have to wear fewer clothes around the house. So I’d told Ronnie, my best friend and Rhys’ colleague. She’d ribbed him mercilessly about it, giving me a degree of revenge. Anytime he said something to annoy me I’d followed with 'Don’t make me tell Merry about the heating.' And it generally shut him up.  
The entrance to the mounds had moved again but Rhys seemed to know where to find it. Apparently it was a regular occurrence. Regardless we reached the ballroom to find the party in full swing. People were in costume everywhere; I was amused to see fey dressed as astronauts, clowns and various horror characters.  
“Tell me.” I said leaning in to Rhys. “Whose idea was it to have this as fancy dress? From what I’d seen before not many fey actually had anything to do with the real world.”  
“Actually I’d been wondering that myself.” He said scanning the crowd. “The influence could only have been either Merry’s or Kendrick’s.”  
“I don’t see Merry suggesting to Andais that we all dress up in costume somehow. It couldn't be Cel, could it?”  
He gave me a worried look. "I don't actually know how to respond to that."  
"You're cute when you're speechless." I grinned and kissed him briefly before turning back to scour the room. I spotted Merry with Nicca talking to a small group of fey. She was dressed as a gangster’s moll, with Nicca wearing a pinstripe suit and fedora. Once I knew what theme to look out for I spotted several more of her guards around the room. Galen was quite near us to the right. “You go see Merry I’m going to let Galen know we’re here.” I said and we went our separate ways with a nod.  
Galen was rapt in conversation with two young fey women who were hanging on his every word. Not many of the ravens had had their geas lifted and I guess the opportunity to flirt with one of them wasn’t to be missed. As I got closer I was glad of the extra few inches height I gained in these boots. I stopped behind him and put my hands over his eyes.  
“Guess who.”  
He raised his hands to mine and I felt his face crease in a smile. “Let me see; as your arms are levelling down behind me, suggesting you’re considerably shorter than me and I’ve already seen Merry tonight, its got to be Anita.” I moved my hands and he turned. “Oh, sorry.” He grinned. “Guess its Calamity Jane.”  
“How are you, Galen?”  
“No hug?” He asked. I smiled as I opened my arms to him and he picked me up, squeezing me tight. Galen was the only person apart from Rhys I let lift me up. I didn’t even let Jean Claude lift me very often. He set me back on my feet and looked me up and down. “You’ve been out like that? You’ll catch a cold.”  
“I had thick hose on until a few minutes ago.” I laughed. “And a full length duster coat. I did try and tell Rhys I’d catch cold going out like this but you can’t tell him.”  
“Speaking of which, where is Wild Bill?”  
“He went to let Merry know we’re here.” I glanced around to where Merry was hugging Rhys.  
“Shall we join them?”  
“Sure.” I took the arm he offered me and we walked across to the others. I hugged Merry immediately, we hadn’t seen each other since August, this time of the year is the busiest in the animating calendar and I’d had no time off.  
“Nice belt.” She said as we parted. I knew she was talking about the skirt, or lack of it.  
“Thanks, I got the idea from some of your outfits.” We both laughed.  
“How are you?” She asked as we walked away from the boys who were now catching up.  
I knew she was asking about how Rhys and I were coping after our recent loss. “We’re fine." I shrugged dismissively.   
"Really fine? How was the counselling?" She knew me too well, knew that fine didn't actually mean what it said.  
"We went.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Did it help?” She handed me an orange juice from the refreshment table.  
“A bit, I guess.” I shrugged. “Right up until the counsellor told me I was a bad tempered sociopath with commitment problems. Rhys had to carry me out of the office to stop me hitting him.”  
Merry laughed then stopped. “You’re serious?” I nodded, sipping my drink. “What did you do?”  
“I didn’t pay him for the last session.” I shrugged. “He hasn’t asked for it either.”  
“Only you, Anita.” She shook her head.  
“How are things with you?”  
“Fine.” She said but without enthusiasm, doing exactly what I had moments earlier.  
“That doesn’t sound or smell like the truth.” I frowned at her. “Want to talk about it?”  
“Its nothing. I have a lot happening at the moment.”  
“Even more than normal?”  
“Even more.” She said.  
“Come on. Lets go somewhere quiet.” I tugged on her arm. She led me to the antechamber we’d stood in several months ago waiting for another ball to begin. We found a sofa in a quiet recess and sat down. “Okay, spill it.”  
She sighed heavily before she spoke. “It’s a year today since I was given the guards and announced joint successor and I’m still not pregnant. Every month that passes is another month that Cel might beat me to the throne and if that happens none of us will survive. I fear what Cel will do if he is first, I fear what he’ll do if he isn’t. He’s cruel enough that he’d have us all killed, Rhys included. Maybe, just maybe, he’d let you live but we all know what he wants you for. I fear I might have made everyone’s lives more difficult.”  
I rested my hand over one of hers and squeezed it gently. This was so unlike her. “Try not to let it worry you, Merry. It won’t help any.”  
“I know.” She looked up. “But its something I have to live with.”  
“Have you told anyone else how you feel?”  
“The guards know.” She said softly. “But I’ve been worrying more and more about it lately.”  
“Merry, I might not be the best person to offer this advice but even I know the more stressed you are the less likely you are to get pregnant.”  
“I know.” She got up and paced in front of me, the tassels on her blue dress swaying. “And I’m sick of that too.”  
“With what?”  
“Being Merry Gentry, baby factory.”  
That took me by surprise. “Are you saying you don’t want to get pregnant?”  
She stopped pacing and looked at me. “No. I want to get pregnant, and not just because it will keep me alive. I’m just sick of sex being for a purpose. I want it to be fun again.”  
I raised an eyebrow; “Are you saying its not fun?” I failed to keep the surprise out of my voice. I mean, I’d seen her guards.  
She shook her head slightly. “Its always good, hell its always great. But it’s still just to make a baby.”  
I smiled slightly, remembering something Edward once said to me. “What you need is a nice uncomplicated fuck.” Her eyes widened in surprise. “I have an idea.” I stood and moved to stand in front of her. “But not here. Just answer me one question; if you could have sex with someone who would do whatever you asked without it being a bid for the throne, would you do it?”  
She blinked a few times before she answered. “I don’t know. Maybe. Why?”  
“I might be able to help you out.” I said taking her hand. “Not personally! But I might. I have tomorrow off but Rhys doesn’t. If you come to my place I’ll tell you my idea. But now we have to get back to the ball before you’re missed.”  
Rhys found me as soon as we re-entered the room and commandeered me for a dance. I was silent for a long time, thinking over what Merry had said. Rhys finally broke me out of my thoughts.  
“Earth to Anita.” I realised I’d been staring at his shoulder and shook my head slightly then looked up into his blue eye.  
“Sorry.” I smiled.  
“Where were you? It certainly wasn’t here.”  
“Just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“Nothing. Don’t worry.” We danced quietly again for a few moments.  
“Tell me.” He said.  
“No.” I laughed slightly.  
“Why not?”  
“Because its private.”  
“No secrets. We agreed remember?” I did remember. I remembered only too well what happened the last time I delayed telling him something. But this was an entirely different situation.  
“Its not a secret. Its something Merry and I were discussing.”  
“Oh.” He smiled. “Is it good?”  
“Not really.” I shook my head. “It was girl stuff. Nothing you’d be interested in.”  
“Tell me what it is and I’ll tell you if I’m interested.” He pulled me closer against him until our bodies were one solid line.  
“No.”  
“Oh, come on, Anita.”  
“No. Rhys, this is Merry’s confidence you’re asking me to break.” He shut up at that point. I rested my head against his shoulder. I really didn’t like keeping things from him but this wasn’t my secret to tell. “If she says I can tell you I will.”  
“Thank you.” He kissed my forehead and we danced the rest of the song in silence. I sat the next one out but Rhys danced with Merry. I was seated on one of the chairs that lined the walls when my least favourite fey in the entire world came over to me. Cel was dressed as Zorro, mask and all but I knew it was him.  
“Ms Blake. May I have this dance?” He held out a hand towards me.  
“No.”   
“I merely wish to dance and speak with you. Nothing more.”  
I looked at him for a long moment. I did not have a good history with Cel. In the last six months he’d threatened to take me as a consort, break me, rape me and pretended to be the father of my unborn baby. He hadn’t endeared himself to me so far but right now he was being downright civil. And it was making me curious. “Alright.” I stood on my own and walked to the dance floor, ignoring the hand he still held out. We positioned ourselves in the classical dancing pose and waited for a beat to start dancing. His hand on my waist was unmoving and the distance between us a decent one. I was really curious now.  
“So what exactly is it you want?” I asked finally when he did nothing but dance.  
“Could I not just want to dance with you, Ms Blake?”  
“No, you said you wanted to talk too, so talk.”   
He glanced down at the floor them back up again into my eyes. “I wish to apologise.”  
“Excuse me?” I felt my jaw hit the floor.  
“My previous conduct toward you was… ungentlemanly. I would ask that you accept my apologies.”  
I danced in silence for a few moments not quite believing what I’d just heard. Cel was a bad guy. He wanted Merry and her guards’ dead. He was an asshole. Yet here he was asking for me to accept an apology. “Accepted.” I said finally.  
The song ended. We stepped away from each other and applauded then he bowed to me. “Thank you, Ms Blake.” He said, and then walked away. I stood and watched him until the crowd swallowed him. I couldn’t quite believe that had just happened. I felt a large hand on my shoulder and turned to see Doyle looking down at me.  
“Are you alright, Anita?”  
“Fine.” I nodded, snapping myself out of it. He guided me towards the chairs again and we sat beside one another.  
“If I may ask, what did the Prince say to you? You appear to be a little shell shocked.”  
“You can say that again.” I shook my head. “He apologised.”  
“He did what?” the surprise in Doyle’s voice was evident.  
“Apologised.”  
“That is…unexpected.”  
“Yep. I think I’m ready to go home. A girl can’t take a shock like that.”  
He laughed then; a deep throaty sound and I felt several eyes turn to us. Evidently Doyle laughing was a rare occurrence.   
Rhys, Merry and the rest of the guards joined us very soon after. I said hi to Frost and Kitto who I hadn’t seen so far that night, or rather morning. I stood and moved up beside Rhys, taking one of his hands in mine. “As much as I hate to be a party pooper I’m really tired and you have to go to work today.”  
“Thanks for reminding me.” He screwed up his nose.  
“Hey, don’t blame me.” I pushed a finger into his chest. “You’re the one who agreed to go on this little stake out with Ronnie.”  
“I know. Guess we’ll be going then.” He turned to Merry and hugged her. “See you all later.”  
I hugged Merry and Galen, who kissed me on the cheek, and we left.  
I was yawning before we made it to my jeep. Rhys had stayed up all night the night before and slept all day preparing himself for the lack of sleep. He’d got up when I came in from my afternoon appointments to change for the evening. That was at six. I on the other hand had been woken up at nine in the morning by Rhys coming to bed and hadn’t properly got back to sleep again. Which meant I’d had a whole three hours sleep last night. So now I was feeling tired and cranky.  
“You want me to drive?” Rhys said as I unlocked the car. “You look pretty tired.”  
I nodded stifling another yawn and handed him the keys.  
The sun was just starting to rise as we pulled into the driveway and I was glad to see my house.   
Rhys went and got showered and changed while I crawled into bed. He kissed me goodbye and made sure I was tucked up with Sigmund then left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita hatches a scheme.

A phone was ringing somewhere. It took me a few minutes to realise it was my phone. I reached out to the nightstand and picked it up. “Hello?” I muttered pulling it under the covers with me.  
“Anita, its me.” It was Merry.  
“Oh hi.”  
“Did I wake you?”  
“Yeah. What time is it?”  
“Sorry. Its after four.”  
“Wow.” I blinked the last of sleep away. “I’ve had almost eleven hours.”  
“That’s right. I’m guessing you aren’t ready for me to come over.”  
“By the time you get here I should be.” I said. “Are you coming with the whole entourage?”  
“I’ll see what I can get away with, why did you have plans?”  
“Yeah. But it involved just you and me.”  
“I’m not sure Doyle or Frost will be happy with that.”  
“Who’s in charge, you or them?”  
She laughed. “Is it imperative that it’s just the two of us?”  
“Not imperative, but pretty important to the plan, yeah.”   
“I’ll bring two guards and we’ll go from there, okay.”  
“Sure.”  
“I’ll see you soon.”  
I hung up and made a call before I got in the shower.  
“Hi, Jean Claude.”  
“Bonjour, ma petite. Ca va?”  
I shuddered. I hadn’t seen Jean Claude in two days and I was starting to have withdrawal. “I’m good, thanks.”  
“How was your Halloween?”  
“Same old same old. Yours? Any maniacal council members show up this year?”  
“Non, ma petite. Not this time.” He laughed.  
“I was hoping to see you tonight.”  
He was quiet for a moment before he answered. “Is something wrong, ma petite?”  
“Jean Claude, why should something be wrong for me to want to see you?”  
“There is always something, ma petite.”  
“Alright. There is something. Firstly I really do want to see you. I thought maybe I could meet you at Guilty Pleasures tonight.”  
“Guilty Pleasures? Ma petite, the circus is a lot more private.”  
“But not for what I have in mind.”  
“And just what do you have in mind?”  
“A table for me and Merry. I think she needs a girls night out.”  
“And you are going to give her one?” He sounded surprised.  
“I’m going to try. Nathaniel and Jason are working tonight, right?”  
“Oui.”  
“Great. Meet you there at about eight?”  
“I will be waiting, ma petite. J’taime.”  
“I love you too, Jean Claude.”  
I was showered, dressed and on my second cup of coffee when Frost and Nicca arrived with Merry.  
“So what’s the plan?” Nicca asked pouring a coffee for both himself and Merry.  
“The plan is I take Merry out and you guys amuse yourselves.” The room went so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Finally Frost spoke, as I knew he would.  
“It is not safe for you to go out alone, Meredith.”  
“I know I’m going to sound like a parrot here but she’s not alone, I’m with her and if she cloaks herself in glamour no one will know its her anyway.”  
“No.” Frost shook his head.  
“Oh, come on.” I did my best child-like disappointed face. “How often do me and Merry get to spend any quality time together alone?”  
“Never.” Merry said.  
“Meredith, please.” Frost said. “Its not safe for you to go out alone in LA, never mind so near to the mounds.”  
“Like Anita said, I can use glamour.”  
“And I’ll be there. And I promise you, Frost, where I’m taking her will be one of the safest places she could be.”  
“Doyle will have our heads.” Nicca said.  
I looked at Merry and she looked at me. “Doyle will have no cause for concern. I am princess here and outrank him. I order you both not mention this to Doyle.”  
Frost stood, his magic beating angrily through the air. “I cannot let you go alone.”  
“Frost, I’m taking Merry out for a few drinks, that’s all. I’m also taking her to one of Jean Claude’s places. No one would dare try anything there.”  
“I do not like the idea of Merry being alone in a vampire run establishment.”  
“What am I, Scotch mist? I give you my word of honour that no one will harm Merry while under my protection.”  
He stared at me, I stared right back. Eventually he looked away and shook his head. “I do not like it.”  
“I’ll be fine.” Merry rested a hand on his arm. “How many times has Anita risked her own life for mine?”  
“Countless.” He sighed.  
“Then I think we deserve at least one night of fun.” Fun, well that was one way of describing what I had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita puts her plan into action; Jean Claude gets distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUTTY SMUT SMUT!
> 
> Wow, this is a super long chapter! I forgot how much I crammed into it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Anita being a sneaky good friend and naughty with Jean Claude!

Frost eventually caved and we convinced them to go out and have a nice meal somewhere, and try not to worry. I made sure they had my cell number too although I didn’t tell them where we were going. I even gave them a key to my place so they could stay over and keep up the pretence that they were with me.  
Merry wasn’t altogether surprised when we pulled up at the riverfront. I nodded to Buzz on the door and led Merry in. The sound of music reached us immediately although I knew it was still too early for the floorshow to be on. It was just background noise. No one stopped me as I walked to Jean Claude’s office and knocked softly although I knew he knew I was here.  
“Come in, ma petite.”  
We entered Jean Claude’s office and he smiled at me from behind his desk. He stood and moved to greet me, placing a soft kiss on my lips. He stepped back and bowed slightly to Merry.  
“Welcome back, Meredith.”  
“Thank you, Jean Claude. For once its under better circumstances that we meet.”  
“It is true it makes a nice change.” He laughed and I shivered.  
“Jean Claude, would you mind taking Merry to our table, I need to have a word with Nathaniel.”  
“Anything for you, ma petite.” He offered Merry an arm and led the way out of the office. I followed until we reached the door marked staff only and I went through it. I’d only been backstage at Guilty Pleasures a couple of times and rarely when there were men preparing for a show. I reached the communal dressing room and knocked. I could hear talking and movement from behind the door and then it opened to reveal Jason in an incredibly revealing blue thong. He grinned broadly at me.  
“Anita, this is a nice surprise. Come to join in?”  
“Not quite.” I smiled back. “I need to speak to Nathaniel.”  
“Sure, come on in.”  
I shook my head. “I don’t think so.”  
“No one will mind.” He turned to face into the room. “Hey, anyone mind if Anita comes in?”  
There were calls of ‘no’, and ‘bring her in’ I sighed and rolled my eyes and stepped past Jason into the room. It was brightly lit and open plan with one wall full of various costumes on a rail. There were seven extremely hot men in various states of undress but I was used to hanging out with studs all the while. I saw Stephen who gave me a wave as he slid on a pair of ridiculously tight pants then spotted Nathaniel at the back of the room, sitting in front of the mirror brushing his hair. I made my way up beside him and he turned, smiling.  
“Hey, Anita.”  
“Hi, Nathaniel. I need to ask you a favour.”  
“Anything.”  
“You don’t know what it is yet.” I laughed.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He shrugged. “You’re my Nimir Ra, I’ll do whatever you ask.”  
I shook my head. I was trying to get Nathaniel out of the idea of being so submissive. He was getting more assertive with other people but not me. “Can we go somewhere private to talk?”  
“Sure.” He stood up and I realised he was naked. I sighed as he led me through to another room and closed the door. This wasn’t much better. Now we were in the communal shower. I’d seen him naked a hundred times before and it still embarrassed me, less than it did, but still. He leant against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, giving me a fully unadulterated view of his stomach and lower. “What’s up?”  
I stared hard into his violet eyes. “You remember my friend Merry?”  
“The faerie princess?”  
I nodded. “I need you to hit on her.”  
He stared at me for a moment then laughed. “You’re kidding, right? Her guards would kill me!”  
“Her guards aren’t here. Merry needs a good uncomplicated screw. I wondered if you’d oblige.” He stared at me again his mouth open. “I’m giving you first refusal, Nathaniel. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
“What does Merry think of this?” He said finally.  
“Not sure.” I shrugged.  
“You haven’t mentioned it to her?” His eyes widened.  
“I will though. If she agrees will you do it, no pun intended?”  
“You’re asking me if I will sleep with a hot girl if she wants to?”  
“Basically, and if you want to, too.”  
“I’d only be too happy, you know that. I’d be happier if it was you, but that’s not going to happen.” He shrugged.  
I ignored that last comment. I knew as Nimir Ra I could have slept with anyone in the Pard whenever I wanted but I chose not to. “She needs someone who’ll do whatever she asks and be sensible enough to take precautions. So if Merry agrees to this I order you to take precautions.”  
“Yes, boss.” He grinned, giving me a quick salute. “How will I know if she’s okay’d it?”  
“When you’ve done your set come and sit with us.”  
“You’re staying to watch the show?” His eyes lit up.  
“Yes, Nathaniel, I’m staying to watch the show.” He’d given me copies of the porn flicks he’d made under their old alpha as a weird sign of affection. I hadn’t watched them though. He’d asked me to watch him work too but I’d always turned him down, until now.  
“That’s great!” He stepped away from the wall towards me and a quick glimpse showed me he was happy I was staying.  
“Keep it there, Nathaniel.” I held up a hand and he stopped. “I have to go, I can’t leave Merry alone too long. Her guards would have a pink fit.” I turned to walk away, a hand on the door when I turned back. “Oh but she doesn’t look like Merry. She looks like a brunette with brown eyes apparently. She’s using glamour to keep herself disguised.”  
“Alright.” He nodded. “See you in a bit.”  
I went back out to find Jason and Stephen chatting quietly away from the other men. Stephen was wearing a shirt now but Jason was still just in his underwear, literally.  
“Well that didn’t take long.” Jason grinned as I walked towards the door. I flipped him off and walked out.  
Jean Claude had got us one of the best tables in the house, right up near the centre of the stage. Merry was seated with a white wine in front of her and a coke. Guess which one was mine? I walked past a table of eight giggling women beside ours and slid into my seat. I was a little underdressed for a night out, black jeans, a red shirt and black jacket to hide my Browning and knives; or maybe overdressed was the right word. The other women in the place weren’t wearing very much, tops most people would have called handkerchiefs and skirts shorter than the one I’d had on the previous night. Merry was respectfully dressed in smart black pants and a jade green blouse. We’d both left our coats in Jean Claude’s office. She smiled at me as I sat. “So what is this evening really about?” she asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
“I got to thinking about what you said last night.”  
“And?” She said when I didn’t continue.  
“And a good strip show is the least of what you need. I want you to answer me truthfully and it has to be yes or no. If you were offered completely no strings attached sex for one night only, to do whatever you wanted, would you take it?”  
She stared at me for a moment then down at her drink. “Possibly.” She admitted softly. “It would depend on who with.” As if on cue the houselights softened and Jean Claude’s silken voice came over the PA system.  
“Ladies, welcome to Guilty Pleasures, where your greatest fantasy is our greatest pleasure. The men are here this evening to entertain and please you in every way. So without further ado, allow me to introduce our first gentleman, someone who is a real pussycat, Brandon.”  
I laughed at the pussycat comment, knowing Brandon was Nathaniel's stage name but every other woman in the place merely screamed.  
Nathaniel strode onto the stage more confident than I’d ever seen him. He was wearing a tux, his hair tied back tight from his head. In his hand he carried two red roses. He stood in the middle of the stage as the music started and he slowly begun to move in time with the music. I looked down at my coke, desperate not watch. This was Nathaniel. I had no desire to see him as a sex object despite his best efforts.   
I was aware of him moving across the stage towards us and once he was in front of our table he crouched. I glanced up to see he’d loosened his tie and lost his jacket. He handed Merry and I one of the roses each, kissed each of our hands in turn and returned to the centre of the stage. I glanced at Merry to find her staring at me, a knowing look on her face. I just shrugged and she laughed.  
Even looking down and playing with a thorn on the rose I knew every time Nathaniel removed another item of clothing, the scream volume rose considerably. I risked a glance as was rewarded with the sight of Nathaniel’s barely clad behind gyrating meters from us. I looked down again quickly a blush scalding my cheeks. I felt Jean Claude looking at me and turned slightly to see him standing against the bar, an amused expression on his face. I squinted at him slightly; he merely continued to smirk at me. I was so busy looking at him I wasn’t paying attention to what my hands were doing and I caught my thumb on the thorn. I drew a sharp breath and glanced down to see the first drops of blood gathering. I patted Merry’s arm and told her I was going to clean it up and got up from the table. I walked away without glancing back.   
I drew level with Jean Claude and ran my bleeding thumb over his lips then continued my walk to the bathroom. I didn’t realise he was behind me until I heard the outer door to the bathroom lock and turned to see him standing there, his eyes slightly wide.  
“You, ma petite, are a terrible tease.”  
“It just seemed like a waste to wash it away.” I shrugged rubbing my finger against my thumb and spreading blood between them. “The bleeding’s nearly stopped.” I glanced up into his eyes. “Wanna help me clean up?”  
He took a step towards me then stopped. “This is very unlike you, Anita. What are you up to?”  
“Perhaps I just realised another way you can get your jollies.”  
“You never share blood.” He shook his head.  
“No. I never feed you. You’ve already fed tonight, I know that, and you didn’t make me bleed, so why waste it when you’ll get something out of it?”  
He appeared before me so suddenly I gasped. He took my hand in his and raised it slowly towards his mouth. His eyes had gone to drowning pools of blue and I felt goosebumps rise on my skin as his power crawled over me. “You are quite sure about this, ma petite?” His voice was low and quiet, his tone uncertain.  
“No biting, no drinking, just cleaning.” I said quickly.  
“As you wish.”  
He slowly took my finger into his mouth first, sucking gently, removing the blood. He maintained eye contact the whole time, making it incredibly intimate. I felt my breathing speed up as he kissed my thumb, running his tongue over the wound and it was as though. He pulled my thumb away from his mouth quickly eyes closed and sighed. His lips found mine so suddenly and forcefully I stumbled back, hitting the wall, but Jean Claude was not to be distracted. He pushed his body solidly against mine as his tongue plunged into me. I ran one hand into his hair, the other played with the cross shaped scar on his chest as he slid off my jacket and shoulder holster, his hands finding the buttons on my shirt and slowly starting to undo them. I figured this was going to go farther than we’d thought and moved my hands to the brooch that held his shirt closed at the neck. My hands were shaking slightly, not making it easy, and I pulled away from Jean Claude with a sudden laugh.  
“Ma petite?” He asked, a slightly confused look on his face.  
“I’ve done the other one!” I showed him my other thumb where I had caught myself with the pin on his brooch. A small droplet of blood was forming on it.  
“Now I know you are teasing me.” he smiled.  
“Not yet.” I said, pulling him closer to me with my right hand until our lips were merely a breath away. “Now I am.” I said softly. I sucked the blood from my thumb and kissed him deeply. He groaned low in his throat and pushed my blouse over my shoulders to pool on the floor. I dropped the brooch I was still holding and pushed his shirt off to join mine on the carpet. I arched against him as his hands touched my bare back and he moved his lips to kiss along my jaw line.   
“Jean Claude, wait.” I said, my hands against his chest.   
He stopped his trail of kisses and moved to look at me. “What is wrong, ma petite?”  
I pushed against him until he took a step back. “What’s wrong is we’ll get nowhere like this.” I lifted my right foot and pulled off my boot. “De-pants, now.”  
He raised an eyebrow but took me at my word and slid off his soft black boots. I was halfway through pulling off my jeans when there was a knock on the outer door.  
“Closed for cleaning! Use the men's room!” I yelled.  
“Okay.” A soft voice came from outside.  
“Cleaning again?” Jean Claude asked softly.  
“I couldn’t say closed for getting dirty, could I?” I said as I slipped off my socks. I looked up to see him standing naked before me, as beautiful as I’d ever seen him. He ran a critical eye over me and shook his head.  
“Non, non, non. This will never do.”  
“What?” I asked glancing down at myself. My underwear matched and was very revealing and lacy, something he normally approved of.  
He stepped forward and reached behind me, undoing the bra and sliding it off my arms then dropped to his knees, pulling my underwear to my ankles for me to step out of. “Better.” He said, looking up at me through dark lashes. He placed a soft, wet kiss against my most sensitive spot and smiled at me as I drew a shuddering breath. He kissed his way slowly up my body, running his tongue over my waist as it butterflied slightly at his gentle touch. He rolled one nipple into his mouth then the other bringing a moan from my lips. As he stood fully he moved his hands to my buttocks and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him and put my arms around his shoulders. I could feel the tip of him brushing against me and it was almost too much to bear, so near and still so far.  
“Now you are mine, ma petite.” He said softly, his lips merely millimetres from mine.  
“Always.” I whispered as he pushed himself inside me. I almost cried out but he kissed me, swallowing the sound. Maybe screaming wasn’t a good idea in the bathroom of a club. He moved so my back was against the wall and slowly drew himself out of me then back inside me, over and over. I kissed him hard, running my tongue over and between his fangs, avoiding the sharp tips. There was nothing gentle in the way he made love to me, he was being fast and rough, but I didn’t care, I knew there was the possibility someone would eventually come and investigate the mysteriously locked bathroom.   
The feel of him inside me, sliding against me, his magic washing over me, his lips against mine, made me moan. He moved to kiss down my throat sending gentle waves of pleasure through me. He bit gently at my collarbone but not with fangs although he did trace one of his fangs lightly from my shoulder and back to my throat, a sensation I hadn’t known was possible.  
I felt things starting to tighten inside me as Jean Claude onslaught drew me closer to the edge. My head began to spin as I felt Jean Claude shudder against me, pressing me one last time into the wall and I gasped as the orgasm took me.  
He lowered me to the ground still sheathed inside me and we sat for a moment, just holding each other. Eventually I leant back and looked at him, wiping damp curls from his face. “As nice as this is we have to go.”  
“I agree, ma petite. You really are not being a very attentive host to Merry.”  
I moved off him, gathered together my clothes and made my way on shaky legs into the nearest stall. I was almost dressed when he spoke.  
“I wanted to ask you, ma petite. Why did you decide to bring Merry on a girls night out?”  
“She needs to get laid.” I said pulling my shoulder holster back into place.  
I heard him laugh and opened the door to see he was dressed and sitting on the vanity unit. “I do not think Merry is in short supply of sex, ma petite.”  
“Maybe not.” I shrugged moving to the sink to wash my hands and check my make up. “But she is in need of something other than sex for baby making.” I told him about Merry’s confession the night before.  
“So that is why you asked if Nathaniel and Jason were working.” He nodded.  
“I gave Nathaniel first refusal. He’s more likely to let Merry do what she wants. I didn’t mention it to Jason at all, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t either. I don’t want him to think I think he’s less attractive than Nathaniel.”  
“Do not fear, ma petite.” He said as he slid off the counter. “I would not want to hurt our dear wolf’s feelings.”  
We went back out the ladies and didn’t get caught in an obvious way. Back in the main room Jason was on stage, clothes strewn all around. He winked at me as we entered the room again and I looked over to see Merry and Nathaniel sitting together. I smiled slightly. “I’ll go see how they’re doing.” I said in Jean Claude’s ear over the music. They both looked up at me as I approached the table. Nathaniel smiled at me as I sat opposite him and sniffed slightly. “You’ve been having sex.” He said.  
I felt my eyes go wide and blush starting somewhere near my toes scalded my cheeks. Merry laughed. “So that’s where you’ve been.”   
“I only came over to see how you two are doing, but I can go again.” I moved to stand but Merry caught my wrist.  
“Sit down, Anita. We’re just teasing.”  
“So how are you doing?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“We’ve come to two conclusions.” She said glancing at Nathaniel who nodded. “First one is that you’re a sneaky so and so with a dirty mind. Secondly,” she squeezed my hand, “you’re a really good friend.”  
“Which means…”  
“Which means if the guards ever find out just how good a friend you’re liable to find yourself hung, drawn and quartered.”  
“I can take them.” I shrugged. “Any idea where you're going to go?”  
“We hadn’t really decided.” Nathaniel said. “We weren’t sure where would be best.”  
“The circus, I guess.” I suggested. “You guys can have privacy and its safe. And I can be there without intruding.”  
Merry went home two days later a lot happier than when she’d arrived. She spent the entire night at the circus with Nathaniel and I got to call Frost and tell him she was safe and not to worry, it had turned into an all nighter. He wasn’t happy but I didn’t care. Merry was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Rhys get a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love excited Rhys, I just do.

A week later I was standing in Hillcrest cemetery raising my fifth zombie for the night. It was a very sad case. A young girl had been raped and murdered. The family hoped she could tell them who by. I was standing at the edge of the magic circle as the detectives, closely watched by the family and the lawyer, asked the girl questions. Suddenly my cell phone started to ring. Normally I put it on vibrate only but I guess I’d forgotten. I answered it quickly and turned my back on the congregation who were staring at me.  
“Hello?”  
“Anita, where are you?” It was my boss.  
“I’m at Hillcrest cemetery, Bert, where you sent me.”  
“How long are you going to be?”  
I glanced back at the group behind me. “Not too much longer I don’t think.” I said once I’d turned away again. “Why?”  
“I need you to come back to the office. There’s another case I want to discuss with you.”  
He had to be kidding. I glanced at my watch. “Its one thirty in the morning, can’t it wait until later?”  
“Anita, if I have to be at work at this godforsaken hour then so do you.”  
“Bert, I’m always at work at this godforsaken hour.”  
“Fine. Just be here as soon as you can. And bring that boyfriend of yours too.”  
“Which one?”  
“Not the vampire, the other one. The elf.”  
“Why?”  
“Just get here.” He hung up. What an asshole.   
I got to lay the girl back to rest ten minutes later. The police had all their questions answered and the family got to say goodbye. I called home on the way to the car. I was rather worried Rhys would be asleep already but I figured I’d apply the same rule Bert had applied to me.  
“’lo?” Rhys did sound rather sleepy.  
“Sorry, did I wake you?”  
“Just dozing on the couch. You coming home?”  
“Not quite. I have to go into the office and apparently so do you.”  
“My office?”  
“No mine. Meet me there in twenty?”  
“Sure. See you soon, Anita.”  
“Bye, Rhys.” I hung up and cursed myself. I didn’t tell him I loved him. Oh well, I’d make it up to him when I saw him.  
For some reason or another the traffic was particularly bad and I didn’t get to my office until forty-five minutes later. I was in a rare temper by the time I slammed my car door and walked towards the entrance. I was so angry I didn’t even see Rhys as I stormed through the lobby to the elevator.  
“Anita?” He touched my arm softly and I turned suddenly, so surprised by his presence that my hand reached for my Browning.   
“Sorry, Rhys.” I sighed and shook my head. “Bad traffic.”  
He pulled me tight against him as we waited for the elevator. “Calm down. It’ll do you no good to see Bert in this kind of mood.”  
“I know.” I sighed again. He was slowly taking all the fight out of me just by his presence. I was considerably calmer by the time we stepped out of the elevator on the floor with my office on it.  
Craig, our night secretary, was sitting at the reception desk typing away as we walked in. He looked up and smiled as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Hi, Anita. Bert’s waiting for you.”  
“Thanks, Craig.”  
Rhys and I walked into Bert’s cool, blue office. Bert looked up and smiled at us as we walked in. I knew that look. Someone had offered him a dollar sign with several zeros after the leading number. There were three chairs in front of his desk rather than the regular two and I wondered who else would be joining us.  
“Anita, Rhys. Please sit down.” Bert was even being pleasant. Scratch several zeros and make that loads of zeros.  
“What’s going on, Bert?”  
He smiled broadly showing his perfect white teeth against his boaters tan. Even at this time of the morning he looked well turned out, his designer suit pressed, his tie perfectly knotted, as opposed to me and Rhys, the jeans and t-shirt crew. “We’re just waiting for the last person in our party and then we’ll get down to business.”  
“Can I get a coffee first?”  
“I’ll get Craig to bring you one. Anything for you, Rhys?”  
“A coffee would be good.” Rhys nodded.  
“Make mine a caramel one.” I said as Bert buzzed Craig to make coffee. I watched him suspiciously. He was treating us like clients.  
All the coffees came in the plain generic mugs we gave clients. Shame. I was hoping for my new mug that Rhys had had made for me, black with yellow lettering saying “Animators do it after dark”. As I poured cream into my mug the door opened and Rhys and I turned to see Rhys’ boss, Jeffery Raimont, walk in. He managed and owned the PI agency Rhys and my friend Ronnie worked for.  
“Jeff?” Rhys said raising a quizzical eyebrow as we all stood.  
“Evening, Rhys, Anita.” He shook each of our hands in turn then shook Bert’s last. I liked Jeff.  
Once we were all seated and coffee poured Bert and Jeff looked at each other. Jeff made a small shrugging motion with his hands and Bert spoke.  
“Jeff and I have been approached by another company offering a considerable sum for the use of your joint services.”  
Rhys and I glanced at each other. “And?” I said.  
“And we’re taking it. You’ll both go and work with this company until the case is solved.”  
I frowned heavily. “Are we talking PI work?”  
“Yes.” Jeff said. “Another detective agency has asked for your joint expertise on a particular case. Bert and I have discussed the matter and to only let one of you go would be counterproductive, so you’ll both be on a temporary loan to this company.”  
“What’s the case?” Rhys asked.  
“We don’t know the details.” Bert shook his head. “Just that you both have the experience to help the client better than anyone else.”  
“And someone waved a fat check at you.” I said.  
“That too.” Bert smiled slyly.  
“Okay, when and where?” I sighed.  
Bert reached into his top draw and came back with plane tickets. “You’ll be flying out at seven. You’ll be met at the airport by one of the employees who will take you to the offices and fill you in on all of the details.”  
“Great.” I took the tickets he offered me. Dammit I hated flying. “What company is it?” I said looking at the tickets.  
“The Grey Detective Agency.”  
He said it just as my eyes spotted the destination on the tickets as LA. I looked up quickly as Rhys said; “You’re kidding?”  
“Nope.” Jeff shook his head. “Your old employer needs your help.”  
“And its been arranged for you to stay with Ms Gentry while you’re there.”  
“Okay.” I said automatically. This was all going a little fast. In a few hours we’d be flying out to LA to stay with Merry and work with her company. “We have to pack.” I said standing.  
“Good.” Bert smiled. “We’ve arranged for a car to pick you up at your place at five so you’ll have time to check in.”  
Rhys stood beside me. “Thanks.” We all shook hands again and it was only once we were in the elevator again that Rhys spoke.  
“Yes!” He punched the air and it made me jump. I just looked at him wide-eyed. “Oh come on, Anita, get excited.” He picked me off the ground in a hug. “We get to go live and work with Merry and the guys.”  
“Yippee.” I said quietly.  
He put me down and frowned at me. “What’s wrong?”  
“What’s wrong? You are kidding, right? We’ve been shanghaied into taking a case we know nothing about, we have to change all our plans for the indefinite future and I’m not even a PI.” I shook my head. “I’m an animator. What good am I going to be?”  
“Oh, honey.” He pulled me against him. “You’ll make a great PI. You’ve solved more crimes than most people have had hot dinners.”  
“I still don’t like it.” I complained, my voice muffled against his chest. “Its not that I don’t want to go stay with Merry, because I’d love that, but I don’t like that we weren’t given a choice. What if we get out there and we’re no good for the case?”  
“Anita, if its our expertise their after its probably vamp related. You’re possibly the foremost vamp expert in the country.” I leant back from him and opened my mouth to argue but he placed a hand over my lips. “And I don’t mean like these professors who read books and study vamps all day. You have hands on experience like none of those guys.”  
“Literally.” I said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes, literally. But if we get there and its some vamp after sexual advice I’m dragging you straight home.”  
I laughed. “Can we come home if its someone asking about triumvirate’s too?”  
“Sure.” He kissed me softly.  
I spoke to Jean Claude as Rhys packed. He’d speak with the master of LA and make sure we had clear passage. She was an old friend. He offered his services but I told him I didn’t really know what we were up against but that I would call him regularly,


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys makes a few suggestions that could help Anita get over her fear of flying.

“You know, you and Doyle would make a great pair.” Rhys said sipping his orange juice. I turned slightly to look at him. My knuckles were white where I was gripping the armrests of my seat. I’d forced Rhys to sit by the window, not wanting to see anything but the back of the chair in front of me. “He doesn’t like flying either. In fact he doesn’t like any metal enclosures. It’s a failing some fey have.” He shrugged. I stared back at the chair in front of me and tried not to grind my teeth. His hand brushed mine and I jumped. He tried to pry my fingers off the armrest but I wouldn’t let him. “Anita, honey, just hold my hand, okay? You can squeeze it as tight as you want.” I slowly relinquished my hold on the rest and took his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly as I started to squash him fingers. “When you told me you hated flying I thought you meant you didn’t like to fly, not that you were terrified of it.”  
“You’re not helping.” I said through my gritted teeth.  
“What would you like to talk about instead?”  
“Anything. I don’t care.”  
“We could sneak off and join the mile high club, I guess.” He shrugged.  
“Not funny.” I shook my head.  
“Why not? It’d take your mind off it.”  
“I’m not moving, Rhys, until this plane safely lands on the tarmac in LA. And then only when we’ve come to a complete stop.”  
He sighed. “Anita, relax a little, okay? Just sit back and close your eyes.”  
“I’m fine as I am, thanks.”  
“Look at me.” I didn’t move. “Anita, look at me.” I turned slightly to find him turned in his seat. I was sitting on his blind side so he had to turn fully to see me. He held my cheek with his other hand and wiped a thumb gently across my cheekbone. “You haven’t slept in twenty hours, you’re tired, stressed and by the time we get to LA you’re gonna be no good to anyone. Please try and relax.” His eyebrows were quirked slightly with worry and just that looked soothed me a little.  
I sighed and tried to relax into my seat but anyone who’s ever flown commercial will tell you airline seats aren’t meant to be comfortable. “Now close your eyes.” I looked at him sceptically, one eyebrow raised. “Come on, Anita, work with me here.”   
“Alright, but I’m doing this under protest.” I rested my head back and closed my eyes.  
I felt him move in front of me and as his lips brushed mine his power pushed into me. There was nothing sexual to the power, for a change, it was relaxing. I felt the tension between my shoulder blades leave me. “Now, sleep.” Rhys’ voice sounded a long way away as I slipped into a dreamless darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a very short chapter, we all know what that means! 
> 
> BONUS CHAPTER! WOOT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita shows off her super mad crazy Nimir Ra skills (okay that sounded too much like I have no idea what I'm saying, I'm too old to get away with that kind of talk! Let's try again!).
> 
> Anita impresses with her lycanthropic tendencies. (Better).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super long chapter! But the start of the case, and a brief idea of what might be to come.

We were met at the airport by Roane Finn. I’d never met him before but he worked at Grey’s and was apparently Merry’s ex, or so Rhys sent to me as he led us through the arrivals area. He was shorter than me, imagine that, and had big, soft brown eyes. He was handsome in the same way Jason was, cute more than anything, although Jason was growing into his looks more and more of late. Merry and the guards were waiting for us at the office and Roane had the company van, the nice one, not the beat up one we’d used before, waiting for us.  
“So are you working on the case too, Mr Finn?” I asked as we hit the morning traffic.   
“No, I just happened to be passing the airport this morning and had the van last night. And you can call me Roane.” I nodded. I guess I wasn’t going to get any information out of him either. “How are things with you, Rhys? I mean, I know you and Anita are living together, but how's St Louis treating you?”  
“St Louis is great. Anita’s friend Ronnie is a PI and she got me a job at her place. I’ve had some interesting cases I guess and I do less bodyguard work because not many stars hang out in St Louis. Although the cases seem to be more run of the mill than they were here.”  
“We do specialise in preternatural cases.” Roane said.  
“Rhys, you get enough preternatural crap outside of work, never mind at work too.” I said.  
“Unlike you I suppose?” He raised an eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out at him, he just smiled at me.  
“Merry tells me you’re a preternatural expert?”  
“I dabble.” I shrugged and Rhys laughed. “Okay, I’m an animator, help the police with their preternatural investigations and I’m personally involved with vampires and lycanthropes.”  
“And fey.” Rhys added.  
“Alright, and fey.” I sighed.  
Roane laughed. “Merry said you were prone to understatement.”  
“What else did Merry say?”  
“That you’re a really good friend and if anyone can help on this case, its you.”  
I hoped Roane was right. I was still thinking as much as we pulled into the underground parking lot at Grey’s. We took our cases with us, I really didn’t want to leave them lying around, especially the second one, which was full of weapons. Rhys carried that one; it was just easier for him. Roane offered to take my case but I declined.  
As we walked through the office everyone smiled and welcomed Rhys back. I couldn’t help but notice how happy Rhys was. Apparently he’d missed it here more than I’d realised.  
Merry’s office was full. That was my first thought as I walked in the door. All the guards were here; Doyle, Frost, Galen, Nicca and Kitto. All were seated except Doyle and Frost. Doyle stood beside Merry, Frost by the door. Jeremy Grey was sitting in one of the two seats opposite Merry and Detective Lucy Tate from LAPD sat in the other. They all turned to look at us as we entered.  
“Hey, a party, we should have brought a bottle.” Rhys grinned as we stepped into the room.   
The next five minutes were spent with everyone greeting each other and two more chairs being brought in. Merry buzzed for a large pot of coffee and ten cups for which I was grateful. I was running on caffeine and little else now despite Rhys having helped me sleep inflight.  
“Go on then, hit us with it.” I said finally once we were all settled.  
“Straight to the point, as always, Anita.” Detective Tate said.  
“Some things never change.” I shrugged.  
“Grey’s has been hired by a businessman for an investigation that happens to have some similarities with a case I’ve been working on. We believe someone is deliberately passing on Lycanthropy.”  
“That’s usually the case.” I said raising an eyebrow.   
“But they’re doing this with contaminated Lycanthropy vaccine.”  
“You mean giving Lycanthropy instead of the immunisation?”  
“That’s exactly what I mean.”  
“Damn.” I felt my eyes widen. “How many?”  
“So far not many, four or five we know about. We’ve managed to impound most of the vaccines in the city and have fed the press a story about a batch being contaminated at the lab and they’ve all been recalled just in case. They’ve bought it so far.”  
“So this is a police investigation as much as a private investigation?”  
“No, it’s just a police investigation that the Grey Detective Agency is working on, as are you and Rhys.”  
The hairs on the back of my neck stood up suddenly and I shuddered visibly, goosebumps appearing on my skin. I tilted my head to one side and stared into space. “Anita?” That was Merry but I ignored her. I stood and turned to face the door, a small frown creasing my brow. There was a soft knock at the door and it opened to reveal a man in a sharp suit. He was a tall, perhaps as tall as Frost, making him at least six-three. His highlighted hair was gelled into a fashionable spiky look. His hazel eyes sparkled as they met mine. A small smile quirked the side of his lips knocking him from good looking up to handsome. He stepped into the room and stopped about two feet from me. Jeremy had stood as the door opened as had Detective Tate but the man only had eyes for me and I for him. I moved around the chair until we stood only centimetres apart.  
“Its leopard Lycanthropy they’re spreading.” I said.  
“Damn, she’s good.” I heard Lucy say.  
The man before me swallowed before holding a hand out to me. “Michael Darrant.”  
“Anita Blake.” I said, taking his hand. The rush of power from him was immediate, pushing into me and calling my link to the Pard back home. I gasped and pushed him away hard with my other hand. We both stumbled back, breathing a little erratic and I was not happy. I knew my eyes were blazing and didn’t care. A fine trembling was running through me from my head to my toes. Whatever the power was, it had felt good, and I didn’t like it.  
“Don’t you ever do that again.” I hissed.  
He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. “I apologise, Ms Blake, whatever it was was unintentional, I assure you.”  
Rhys appeared beside me. “I’m fine.” I held up a hand before he asked.  
“You’re not like the other were’s I’ve met. What are you?” Darrant asked stepping closer.  
“I am Nimir Ra.” I said firmly. “And you’d do well not to come any closer.”  
“Anita’s a lycanthrope?” I turned to see Lucy looking at Merry.  
“Anita isn’t a lycanthrope and she’s standing right here.” I reminded them. Lucy looked over at me, frowning. “I’m not a were. I have a connection with both wereleopards and wolves. The one with the leopards seems to be getting stronger though.” I knew that was only because I hadn’t see Richard in some time and we’d done nothing with the marks in a while.  
“So what did we just miss?” Lucy went on.  
“Mr Darrant here is an alpha wereleopard, a very new one but still the potential is there. I’m Nimir Ra which is basically like…” I searched for the right word. “The leader of the Pard, erm… leopard queen?” I glanced at Rhys.  
“That’s about right.” he nodded.  
“Am I right in assuming I should be bowing to you or something similar?” Darrant asked. “Because I feel I ought to be more…subservient toward you.”  
“Okay, firstly don’t you dare get on the floor or bow or anything, because I won’t be happy; secondly, yes it is normal but I don’t like it. I’m only just getting the rest of my Pard to stop abasing themselves at my feet and licking my hand. I’ll settle for you not touching me until you get that otherworldly energy under control, understand?”  
“Sure.” He nodded and smiled.  
Another chair was brought in and put beside mine for Darrant, sorry Mike.  
“Mike came to me to hire us to investigate into the chances that his infection may have been deliberate.” Jeremy was saying but I really couldn’t concentrate. I could feel the energy from Mike crawling over me.  
“Sorry, but could Lucy and Mike change seats or something, because the whole unchecked Lycanthropy thing is throwing me off balance.” I interrupted.   
They swapped and then Jeremy continued. “Mike seemed to think because of his influential position he might have been deliberately given Lycanthropy. As it happens several days later Lucy came to us with a similar story.”  
He handed me a file but I didn’t open it. Mike was sitting right here, staring at me in fact, I could ask him myself. “What is it you do, Mike?” I asked.  
“I’m CEO at a large electronics firm.”  
“And do you have many enemies?”  
“There are people who would like to see me fail, yes, but I can’t see them going to these lengths.”  
“What about your personal life? Any enemies there?”  
“As enlightening as this is, Anita, we’ve already asked all these questions. They’re in the file.” Lucy butted in.  
“Yeah, but I can’t tell if the piece of paper is withholding the truth.” I replied. She stared at me for a moment then nodded, I could continue. “Mike?”  
“No, Anita. I have no enemies that I know about personally speaking.”   
Must be nice, I thought.  
“What made you think someone may have deliberately infected you rather than it just being a bad batch?”  
“Can that happen?” Jeremy asked. “Can you actually get Lycanthropy from the inoculations?”  
“It is possible.” I nodded. “That’s why I don’t get them.”  
“You know someone who has been infected in such a way?” This was from Doyle. I looked at him and nodded. “Who?”  
“Richard.” I sighed.  
“Really?” Merry asked.  
“Really.”  
“No wonder he was never happy with it.” she shook her head.  
“Who’s Richard?” Lucy asked.  
“My ex. But this isn’t the quiz Anita hour so lets get back to it.”  
We spent the next three hours going over the details and by the time I knew everything I was going to learn my eyes were burning from lack of sleep and my head was pounding heavily.  
Mike had no connections with anyone preternatural. The closest he’d ever been to a lycanthrope of any kind before his infection was at a carnival where a wolf was changing for the entertainment of the audience. He’d been in contact with a few weres since then but only through a local help group and none of them leopards. The other vics were pretty much the same. No connections whatsoever, apart from they’d all been turned into leopards. I sighed. We were getting nowhere.   
“Is there a particular hang out or district in LA for the lycanthropes?” I asked, really not expecting to get anywhere.  
“One of the counsellors mentioned that the waterfront is a typical hang out. A couple of businesses down there are run by lycanthropes. There’s a very popular restaurant apparently.”  
I stared at Mike for a moment. “Have you ever been there?”  
“No.” He shook his head.  
“That’s where we need to start.”  
“We can go tonight.” Rhys said.  
“No.” I shook my head. “We don’t know how they’ll react to you going in there. I’d be better off going alone.”   
The whole room murmured its disagreement and I rolled my eyes. Mutiny. Frost’s voice spoke over the general muttering first. “As capable as you are, Anita, I really don’t think walking into a strange lycanthrope run establishment is a very good idea.”  
“Can it, Frost, you sound like a broken record.” I said.  
“Won’t you at least take someone with you?” Merry asked, “Rhys perhaps?”  
I shook my head. “The less obvious it is I’m with the, erm, normals the better.”  
“Doyle then?”  
I laughed. “Definitely not. Remember his reaction when he first met Richard? It’d be like waving a red rag at a bull. If anyone I’d take Mike, but I’d rather not because I don’t know you.”  
“I don’t mind going.” Mike added.  
“But like I said, I don’t know you and I don’t know what you're like in a fight.”  
“Are you expecting trouble?” He raised an amused eyebrow.  
I gave him my blank face. “I always expect trouble.”  
He left another half an hour later. I was dead on my feet by that point. Mike agreed to call me later with the name and address of the restaurant. I declined to shake his hand when everyone else did.  
“What are you thinking, Anita?” Lucy asked when we were lycanthropeless.  
“I think I need to go to this restaurant tonight and put out the word there’s a new Nimir Ra in town. Or at least be seen. I don’t think it would be long before some wereleopards track me down, no pun intended. Whether they’re loners like Mike or a Pard will remain to be seen. Either way it’s the only lead we’ve got really. I’m sure you’re doing all you can on the possible work enemies front.”  
She nodded. “Will you consider wearing a wire tonight?”  
“No.” I shook my head. “They’ll know I’m wearing it.”  
“So you just walk in there?” Galen asked.  
“Sure. Armed to the teeth of course.”  
“What exactly do you call armed to the teeth?” Lucy asked suspiciously.  
“My Browning, my Firestar and two knives. Nothing I don’t have a permit to carry, Detective.” Like I’d tell her what was in my second case. Some of it Rhys didn’t even know about yet. “And if we’re done I’d really like to get something to eat and do some preparations.”  
“I think that’s about all. Anything to add, Jeremy?” He shook his head. “Fine, but as soon as you learn anything you call us.”  
“Sure.” I shrugged. Jeremy went to show her out and I slid down in my chair as far as I could go without falling out. “Okay, whose bright idea was it to call us in?”  
They all glanced at each other until finally Nicca raised his hand sheepishly. “Mine.”  
“Just want to make sure I know who to come back and haunt if this goes belly up.”  
“Thanks.” He said pulling a face.  
“Do you really think it’s a good idea walking into a lycanthrope place alone?” Merry asked.  
“No, I don’t think walking into a lycanthrope place is a good idea period, but it’ll go over a hell of a lot better if I go alone than if I go with a gang of…unlycanthropically inclined people. That was really bad grammar I know but I’m real tired and don’t care. Can we go now?”  
“What’s your opinion, Rhys?” Merry said.  
“I don’t like the idea of Anita going in alone but she is the best person to do so and arguing won’t stop her going in. What I will suggest however is that two of us go in separately as back up, maybe have a meal. We’ll be there if she needs us but not with her.”  
“I’ll agree to that.” I nodded. “But whoever goes either has to be really good at glamour and know enough not to stand out. Doyle can’t go, we’ve established that. Frost while you’re a great guy to have at my back you’re never off duty. I’ve never seen you relax fully and that’s what we need, someone who will look like they’re on a night out. Kitto you’re too small, you’d draw too much attention to the proceedings which leaves Nicca and Galen.”  
“What about me?” Merry asked.  
I smiled at her as Doyle and Frost complained about her going out alone, being unsafe etc… “Point taken.” She said with a frown. “So Galen or Nicca.”  
“Why not both?” Rhys said. “Safety in numbers.”  
“Anita?”  
“Sure.” I shrugged.  
“Next order of business, what do we want get lunch?” Merry asked and it warned her a grateful smile.  
We went by a Macdonald’s drive through on the way to Merry’s place. I had a chicken burger, large fries and coke. I hadn’t eaten so far that day and was starving. I’d eaten the fries by the time we reached their place. We sat around the dining table sacrilegiously eating our burgers. Once finished Rhys and I made our excuses and went for a nap. We’d got some knowing looks until I explained we hadn’t been to bed yet and if I didn’t get some sleep soon I’d start shooting people. They were a little more sympathetic after that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita meets the Nimir Raj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday I was scrolling through my work after posting my chapters and realised I had misnumbered my chapters! Actually I had completely missed adding chapter numbers to two of them, which caused me a bit of a headache to try and right, but hopefully it's all in sync again now and it means we gained two chapters! Yay!

It was eight o’clock and I was all geared up. I was wearing a pair of leather pants Jean Claude had bought me to replace the ones I’d had sliced up in August and a bright red halter-top. I couldn’t wear my Browning with it but my Firestar was secure in my inner pants holster. A knife on each wrist and another almost the length of my forearm strapped to my back. I’d moved Rhys’ eternity ring from my left hand to my right, pressed against the one Jean Claude had given me so it didn’t look like I was engaged. My leather duster coat hid most of it and my hair handled the rest. I had on a pair of heeled boots and even make up which combined with everything else made me look…real hot, not my words, Rhys’. I definitely looked confident, which was the main thing. We agreed that the three men would get there early and just order and eat as though it was a normal night out. I’d go in about half an hour later, order some food and see what happened. I was also going down there by cab in case anyone saw me getting dropped off.  
At eight fifty I walked through the doors of The Total Eclipse. The place was rustic looking. Wooden floors and panelled walls. It was like walking into a modern day saloon, the only thing missing was the swinging doors on the front…then I saw them leading to the kitchen. Country music played softly from the jukebox.  
Rhys, Nicca and Galen sat at a corner table and didn’t even look up when I came in. I paid them no more attention than I paid anyone else. I strode confidently to the bar, aware of many eyes on me. The air sung with an otherworldly energy but I put my own out there with it, calling both the part of my magic that connected me with the Pard and the part of the marks that connected me to the Lukoi. I stifled a shudder myself, not sure how I was connecting with the Lukoi with no pack members nearby but it worked and I wasn’t going to argue. I slid onto a bar stool and the bar tender moved over to me. He was a young man and obviously a were, wolf if I was going to put money on it. I ordered a coke and a cremated steak then sat straighter on the stool, taking in everyone around me through their magic. There were so many were’s here it was difficult to pick anyone out in particular but I knew there were at least wolves and hyenas here, in the main room, as well as regular non magicals just out for a nice evening. There were leopards further out, not here, perhaps in the kitchen, but not here, not close at hand. I could pick out the glamour spilling from Galen, Rhys and Nicca too, although the energy of the weres almost drowned it out.  
My steak was served without incident but as I cut into the meat I heard a deep voice behind me say; “Wouldn’t you prefer something a little…fresher?” I turned to glance over my shoulder and found a man smiling at me. What was it with me and preternatural studs? No otherworldly energy spilled from him but he was a were, no doubt. He was alpha…question was, alpha what? He was almost as tall as me sitting on the bar stool making him about five nine. He had a California tan and sun bleached hair that fell softly around his ears. His blue eyes sparkled against his sun kissed face. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that showed off his tan to maximum effect and blue jeans. “May I?” He indicated to the bar stool beside me.  
“Free country.” I shrugged, sipping my coke. He slid onto the stool, still smiling.  
“You’re new in town.” He stated.  
I nodded picking up one of my fries and dipping it in ketchup. “Flew in this morning.”  
“Business or pleasure?” He quirked an eyebrow at me.  
“Business.”  
“What kind of business?”  
“The kind that pays the bills.” I shrugged.  
“The best kind.” He waved over the bar tender and ordered himself a beer. “Can I get you anything?”  
“I’m good, thanks.” I held up my half full glass of coke. Hey, half full! Guess I was in a good mood.  
“My name’s Cassidy.” He offered me a hand.  
“Anita.” I shook it.  
He frowned at me and held my hand a little too long. He was trying to figure out what I was. Well, two could play that game. I smiled slightly as the part of me connected to the Pard whispered he was leopard. As soon as I realised a shudder ran through me and somehow his eyes seemed bluer, his hair softer. One phrase came to mind as I pushed away both my connection with the Pack and Pard, especially the Pard. Nimir Raj. He was still frowning but I knew what he was, even if he didn’t know what I was. I swallowed hard, wondering how he tasted. Dammit, Anita, control yourself.  
Eventually he shook his head and released my hand. “I’m sorry.” He laughed almost nervously. “Would you mind if I asked, what are you? You hum with the energy of an alpha but I can’t tell what. You feel like Lukoi, and Pard, and death, all rolled into one.”  
“You can ask. I might even tell you.” I smiled slightly and I realised whose smile it was. Edward’s. He loved his secrets, it gave him power, and right now I knew exactly why he kept them, besides to annoy the hell out of me.  
“Alright. What are you?” he narrowed his eyes slightly.  
“I’m something else.” I said softly before biting down on a piece of steak.  
He laughed slightly. “You are that.” He watched me eat for several minutes in silence and as uncomfortable as it was I didn’t mind. I was enjoying the attention. What the hell was I thinking? The guy, alright, one of the guys, I was eternitied to was sitting just the other side of the room!  
“How did you find The ‘Eclipse, Anita?” He asked eventually.  
“You are kidding, right?” I said around a French fry. “I followed my instincts.”  
Which wasn’t a lie. My instincts had told me to ask Mike Darrant where it was. I was going to have to be so careful here. I was with a guy who could smell when I lied so I couldn’t outright tell him I was a were of any kind because there was a chance he’d know I was lying, no matter how good I was at disguising it. I’d stick with veiled answers.  
“Of course. Silly of me to ask, really. Someone of your power.” He moved his hand as though to touch my arm.  
“Please, don’t.” I said looking at him. “As nice as your touch was I’m really not into casual touching. It makes me…uncomfortable.”  
“We can’t have that.” He said taking his hand back.  
“But you’re Pard. I’d guess you’re even a Nimir Raj.”  
His eyes widened slightly then he smiled. “It would take another leopard to realise that.”  
“I didn’t say I was leopard.”  
“You didn’t need to.” We stared into each other’s eyes and I wondered whether the attraction to him had anything to do with our respective Nimir statuses.   
“So what now, Cassidy?”  
“You can call me Cassie. What would you like to happen, Anita?”  
“I’d like to make sure you know I’m not here to challenge your authority, territory or to try and take over your Pard. I’m just passing through.”  
“I believe you. Did you come here seeking a Nimir Raj though?”  
“Not initially.” I smiled slightly more. “I have enough man troubles at home.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like I was dating the Ulfric of the local Pack.”  
“Was?”  
“Right up until I slept with the master of the city.”  
“A vampire? You do have a wide variety of tastes.”  
“You could say that.”  
We sat quietly for a moment before he said; “I’ve never met a Nimir Ra before.”  
“Me neither. Nimir Raj that is. Its interesting.”  
“You can say that again. Are you having trouble looking away?”  
“Yep.” I nodded. Evidently the effects were a surprise to him too.  
“Would you consider…?”  
“Nope.” I said then regretted it. If he was Nimir Raj of the local Pard then he might know something about the vaccine spiking. “Not immediately anyway. I’m an old fashioned girl at heart. I like to get to know a guy first.” I raised an eyebrow at him. That certainly wasn’t a lie. I’d known Jean Claude for years before we got it together and with Richard I’d been willing to wait until we were married…in fact Rhys was the only exception.   
“That’s quite unusual these days.” He said with a small smile. “I like it.”  
“Me too. Keeps me out of trouble.”  
“Do you attract trouble?”  
“I dumped the Ulfric for the vampire and you’re asking me if I attract trouble.” I laughed.  
“Good point.” He sipped his drink and I ate. I knew he was looking at me and I felt a blush starting somewhere near my toes seeping into my cheeks. I looked down and my hair fell over my face, shielding me. “I was wondering,” he said and I glanced sideways at him through the curtain of my hair. “Would you like to go out sometime? For dinner perhaps.”  
I stared at him. I didn’t want to date him, touch him maybe, but not date him. But I did want to find out if he was involved with the vaccine. Perhaps if I gained his trust I’d find out. “That’d be nice.” I nodded. “But maybe we could make it a double date. I have a friend, who I’m staying with. It wouldn’t be fair if I left her home two nights in a row. Do you have a friend for her?”  
“Is your friend human or were?”  
“Neither. She’s part fey.”  
“Oh, okay.” He nodded. “How about tomorrow?”  
“I should think we’re free.”  
“Good.” His smile broadened. “Shall I pick you up?”  
“No, its alright, we’ll meet you there. Wherever there is.”  
“I’ll have a think about where to go, but get dressed up.”  
“Are you saying this isn’t appropriate?” I glanced down at myself.  
“Oh no, you look fantastic, but maybe…a little less dominant. More mainstream.”  
“I don’t know if I own anything more mainstream.”  
“I’m sure whatever you wear will be just as…” he leant towards me as though taking in my scent, probably was, “breathtaking.” He finished. I felt the blush seeping back.  
“I’ll give you my number so you can call me with where to meet you.” He took out his cell phone and keyed my number into the memory. He read it back and I confirmed it was right. “I guess I’ll hear from you tomorrow.”  
“Guaranteed.” He smiled.  
I slid off the barstool and drained the last of my coke. “I'll see you then.”  
“You’re leaving?” He frowned at me.  
“Yep. I’m fed and watered and managed to secure a date. I’m done.” I smiled at him. “Not a bad nights work.”  
“Then allow me to walk you to your car.”  
“Thanks, but I came by cab.”  
“A ride home?”  
“Thanks, but no.”  
“Then I'll wait with you until you get a cab.”  
I laughed. “I can take care of myself, Cassidy, thanks anyway. Speak to you tomorrow.”  
I left the bar aware that he was still watching me and it made me itch between my shoulder blades. I breathed in the fresh air outside and walked down the boardwalk, pulling my cell from my pocket and calling Rhys. He answered almost immediately.  
“Where are you?” I heard the background noise of the restaurant behind him.  
“Just outside, no panic. You guys can go home when you’re ready, I’m going to get a cab and I’ll meet you there.”  
“Sure. You get anything?”  
“A little. I’ll tell you everything when we get back. And don’t let me forget I need to call the Pard, let them know where I am. I asked Jean Claude to watch out for them but when we left it was too early to call any of them and let them know.”  
“Okay. See you soon. Love you.”  
“Now you know I can’t say that and risk someone overhearing. But right back at ya.”  
I heard him laughing as I hung up. I walked further down the boardwalk and became aware of several things at once. Firstly not all the lights were working down this end of the ‘walk, secondly I was one of very few people out here, and certainly the only one alone and finally, I was being followed. They weren’t even being subtle about it and a panicky lycanthropic energy thrummed from them. I walked until I was sure no one else was close and stopped, turning to look out over the water.  
Shortly a young woman came up to me. She was breathing heavily as though she’d been running but I knew it wasn’t that, it was fear. It beat against my skin like a wave of heat. She was young, perhaps twenty at best. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and torn jeans although the weather outside warranted something warmer. Her light brown hair was cut in bangs and fell to her shoulders in a sharp cut. Eyes more yellow than brown looked at me in barely contained fear. The thought that she spent too much time as a leopard was confirmed as she parted her lips to speak. Small fangs showed in both her upper and lower set of teeth.  
“Are you really Nimir Ra?” She asked, her voice hardly above a whisper.  
“I am.” I nodded slightly.  
“We can’t talk here.” She glanced round nervously. “Would you speak with me?”  
“Alright, but where?”  
“Back here.” She walked towards a small alleyway between two of the buildings.  
“I’m not going into a dark alley with you.” I shook my head.  
“Not the alley, here.” She crouched beside a small ring in the wood and pulled it. It lifted panels of wood like a trap door. “No one will be able to hear us.” She looked back at me hopefully.  
I walked towards her and realised why. The crashing of waves against the legs of the boardwalk drowned almost everything out. “You expect me to go down there?” I asked as she swung her legs over the side.  
“Its alright. Its like monkey bars in gym class.” She smiled slightly and slid out of sight into the darkness below. She wasn’t a powerful enough wereleopard to hide a lie so well and I tasted no malice from her…tasted? I was starting to sound like Richard.   
I took a deep breath and sat with my legs over the side. It was dark and I suddenly wished for the night vision the leopards had. I could make out a beam below me and lowered my feet to rest on it. There was a rope on the underside of the trap door and I pulled on it, closing it behind me. I saw the girl a little way over to my right sitting on a larger beam, feet swinging slightly. I half climbed, half crawled my way towards her through a maze of beams and struts to sit beside her. The crashing of the waves was real loud this close and the water was a black swirl below us.  
“This had better be good.” I said at a normal volume. I knew she’d hear me but leant towards her anyway.  
Her reply was to take my hand in hers and rub her cheek across it, closely followed by a brush of her tongue on my knuckles. I didn’t snatch my hand away but did gasp slightly. I was used to this from my Pard but not strange wereleopards. When she spoke she did so quickly but I managed to catch what she said.  
“Oh please, can I petition to join your Pard?” The look on her face was pathetic, if I said no it’d be like kicking a puppy. Or should that be kitten?  
“Why do you want to join my Pard?” I frowned harder.  
“I want a change of scenery but need the security of another Pard before I think about where to go.” She lied.  
“Wrong answer, try again.” I shook my head.  
She sighed heavily, her small breasts lifting slightly. “I’m sorry I lied, please don’t hold it against me.” I thought I saw the starting of tears in her eyes. Oh great.  
“I won’t, just tell me why you want to leave.”  
She looked at me for a long moment as though steeling herself. “I can’t be here anymore. I hate it. He makes me keep leopard form almost all the time and the only time he doesn’t he’s pimping me out across the boardwalk. I can’t do it anymore.” The first tears spilled over onto her cheeks and she swiped them quickly away. I was reminded of Gabriel and the way he use to pimp out my Pard. This girl had hit a nerve and I knew I couldn’t leave her.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Bethany.”   
“Okay, Bethany, here’s the deal. I’m from pretty far away, not local. If you petition to join my Pard it’d mean a long move for you, a big upheaval. My Pard isn’t a healthy one either, by any stretch of the imagination but my Pard are allowed to do what they want as long as it doesn’t damage the Pard or others. You’d have to prove yourself trustworthy though.”  
She nodded as I spoke, looking at me earnestly with watery eyes. “What do I need to do?” She asked.  
“Just answer a few questions. Is Cassidy your Nimir Raj?” The way she flinched at the mention of his name proved I was right but she nodded anyway. “How many are there in your Pard?”  
“Seven.” She said, not many but still more than mine, just. “But Cassidy said he’s trying to recruit more.”  
“I’ll just bet he is.” I said quietly. “Do you have any belongings you want to bring?”  
“Not many. Just a few clothes.” She said.  
“Where are they kept?”  
“In the apartment above the ‘Eclipse. But he lives there too. I won’t be able to sneak them out.”  
“I’ll take care of that.” I balanced myself on the beam and took a business card out of my wallet. “That’s my cell number. Tomorrow night Cassidy is supposed to be taking me out on a date. You call me at nine to let me know you got out okay. If you have any problems, call me too but do not under any circumstances let him find this card. Don’t take it to the apartment if you don’t have to, leave it somewhere safe.” I wrote Merry’s address on the back of the card. “Get a cab and go to this address. My friends will keep you safe until I get back.” She nodded as I gave her the card. “Just one thing, Bethany,” I looked her straight in the eye as I said the next words, “if you cross me I will kill you, betray me or any of my Pard or friends and you won’t know what hit you, do I make myself clear?” She nodded, slightly wide eyed. “Good. But also know if you prove loyal to me and my Pard I will protect you, to my last breath.” She looked relieved. “I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow night.” I climbed my way back to the trap door not looking back. I hoped no one was looking because neither my hearing nor sense of smell was good enough to tell if anyone was there. My luck was in and I lowered the trap door without further incident. I walked towards the road and hailed a cab then what had just happened sunk in. I’d just gained a Pard member.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes Anita's plan. Rhys digs himself a hole trying to prove a point.

I walked through Merry’s front door in a kind of daze. I was still tired but that wasn’t it. I’d poached a member of Cassidy’s Pard out from under his nose. I wondered how pissed he’d be tomorrow night after our ‘date’. That was another thing. I’d arranged the date in such a way that Merry could double with us and her guards would be stoked about that, never mind what Rhys would say when I told him. Speaking of Rhys he was beside me before I even cleared the threshold, as though he’d been pacing. “I was starting to worry.” He smiled slightly then hugged me to him.  
“You know I can take care of myself, Rhys.” I sighed against him.  
“I know.” His breath brushed my ear making me shudder; in these boots we were the same height.  
I moved back from him slightly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Come on, I’ve got so much to tell everyone.”  
I started my report with ‘There’s going to be a lot you’re all going to want to yell about one way or another so I’d appreciate it if you kept your rants until the end, okay?’ They’d all said okay and it went really well until I told them I’d made a date with Cassidy for the following night and Merry was my double. Rhys berated me about making a date with a strange guy even if it was for a case and Frost and Doyle jumped on their high horses about Merry and me going out alone. Okay, about Merry going out alone with just me. After two minutes I’d had enough and grabbing my coffee walked past them all and went outside, slamming the door behind me. Let them argue. I could wait all night.  
The cool breeze whipped my hair around my face and I was suddenly sorry I hadn’t picked my coat up too. I cupped both hands around the mug and drew what warmth I could from it.   
As though he’d read my thoughts Rhys came outside with my coat in his hands. I didn’t look at him, just continued to stare out over the garden but I knew he was there just the same. He draped my coat over my shoulders and pulled me against him.  
“I’m sorry I yelled.” He murmured into the hair behind my ear.  
“If I was Ronnie and I’d arranged a date with a suspect would you have yelled?”  
He seemed to think about it for a moment. “Probably not, but then she’d go in with a wire and panic button.”  
“I’m going in with Merry.”  
“Not if Doyle has anything to do with it.”  
“I thought you were all meant to be PI’s?”  
“We are, but Merry’s too high profile to do any of the real undercover work anymore.”  
“Which is why it will work. No one’s going to expect her to be working undercover.” I sighed.  
“What else is wrong?” He gave me a gentle squeeze.  
I closer my eyes, my throat tight at the thought of what Bethany was going through. “I spoke to a member of Cassidy’s Pard. He’s nasty, real nasty. He’s been pimping this girl out and making her spend too much time in leopard form.”  
“She got teeth like Zane?”  
“And yellow eyes.” I nodded slightly. “I promised her my protection, that she can join my Pard.”  
“You did what?” I felt him tense against me.  
“You heard what I said, Rhys, if you’re going to start yelling again get it over with.”  
“What happened?” I told him and he chuckled softly. “You are such a bleeding heart sometimes.”  
I elbowed him in the ribs. “Thanks a lot.”  
“Hey, I mean that in a good way. You won’t just stand by and leave someone in trouble. It’s an honourable quality. But have you considered the rest of his Pard? What if they want away?”  
“I hadn’t even thought of that.” I said, staring out into the darkness. “There’s only seven in the Pard, I don’t know if that includes Cassidy or not. Some of them might be alpha’s though, and loyal to him. Bethany was a complete submissive. She reminded me a lot of Nathaniel.” I smiled softly, thinking about my favourite leopard. He’d spent a lot of the last week at my place hanging out, cooking, cleaning, his way to thank me for a great night of sex with Merry. “I have to call him, and Jean Claude.” I pulled my cell from my pocket and brought up the number for Guilty Pleasures. Nathaniel should be at work. I was transferred to the phone back stage and it was answered quickly. Loud music came over the earpiece and I moved it away from my ear a little.  
“Hello?”  
“Stephen?” I asked loudly.  
“No, Gregory.”  
“Gregory? When did you start stripping at Guilty Pleasures?”  
“Tonight, Jean Claude offered Stephen and I extra cash to go on as a double bill. Is that Anita?”  
“Yeah.” Gregory was one of my leopards. “Is Nathaniel there?”  
“He’s on stage. You want me to get him to call you?”  
“Sure, I’m on my cell.”  
“Bye, Anita.”  
I hung up and called Cherry. She was possibly one of the more sensible of the Pard, probably because she was a woman. I told her they could housesit if they wanted to, that I’d be out of town for a while but to call Jean Claude if there were any immediate problems or me on my cell.  
As I called Jean Claude at the circus Frost came out of the door and waved Rhys over. He left me to make my call. Asher answered on the second ring.  
“Bon soir, mon chadonnoret.” I said softly. It was Jean Claude’s old pet name for him, one I’d fallen into a habit of using with him.  
“Good evening, ma cherie, ca va?” Oh and between the two of them they were expanding my French vocabulary beyond that of soufflé and voila.  
“I’m fine, Asher, is Jean Claude there?”  
“Here and anxiously awaiting your call, cherie. Shall I see how long I can talk to you before he notices and wrenches the phone from my hands?”  
I laughed. “I’d love to play games with you, Asher, you know that, but I really do need to speak with him.”  
He sighed and I shuddered. He was the only other vamp I’d met that could affect me like that. “Ah well, ma cherie, I will remember you said that for another time. Aurevoir.”  
“Abientot, Asher.”  
Jean Claude came on the line, voice like silk to Asher’s velvet tones. “Are you and Asher teasing me, ma petite?”  
“Thinking about it.” I smiled to myself.  
“What have you been up to, ma amore?”  
I smiled again. He hadn’t called me his love for a while. “Oh I’ve been a busy little animator. So far I’ve upset Rhys and the guards, met an alpha leopard, a Nimir Raj, and gained a new member for my Pard.”  
He was silent for a long moment then finally laughed. “Ma petite, that is a full evening, even for you!”  
“Well yeah, and its still young.”  
“Indeed it is.”  
“Can I ask you a favour, Jean Claude?”  
“Certainment, ma petite. If I am able I will fulfil it.”  
“Oh good. Will you watch over the Pard while I’m out of town? The Lukoi already know they have to watch out for them but they don’t do so actively. I just don’t want anyone walking all over them while I’m gone.”  
“I will watch over them as a shepherd tends his flock.”  
“I’d rather you watched them like a father and his kids. If a farmer sees one of his flock dragged off by wild animals he just protects those that are left and does nothing about the one that has been taken.”  
“Very well, ma petite. I will watch over them as a father would watch his enfant. Better?”  
“Much. By the way, you’ve been spending much too much time with Asher if you keep dropping French in that freely.”  
“Who am I to spend time with when your luscious body is not here to distract me?”  
I laughed at that. “Goodnight, Jean Claude, I’ll call again soon.”  
“Goodnight, ma petite. Oh and one more thing.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why is it every time you go to LA you come home with another straggler?”  
“I’ll tell Rhys you called him that.” I said and hung up. Speaking of Rhys I looked to see him talking softly to Frost at the far end of the decking. I walked towards them and realised I couldn’t hear any talking from inside the house.  
“You’re not my lieutenant anymore, Frost.” Rhys said as I approached.  
“Then take this as advice from a friend.” Frost replied then glanced over to look at me. “As far as I trust both your judgments Doyle and I have a job to do. We have been too lax of late with Meredith as it is. I am not willing to take that chance.”  
“Then come along.” I said. They both turned to stare at me. “Why not? When I find out where Cassidy and his friend are taking us you call up and book a table for two. You can take Lucy, she’ll want a piece of the action and if she’s like any of the cops I know she never gets to go out for a nice meal.”  
“You're saying you’d let us interlope again?” Rhys said.  
“Someone, yeah. With Lucy. It’d be more plausible as a couple. Trouble is you, Galen and Nicca were all at the ‘Eclipse tonight. Which leaves Frost.” I looked at him. “Think you can be off duty for one night? Well, on duty acting off duty while Merry flirts with a guy a few tables away?”  
“I’m not sure I’m that good an actor.” He shook his head. “But I’m willing to try.”  
“Make sure you try hard because if you blow our cover there’ll be hell to pay.”  
“I’ll try not to embarrass you.” He said with a playful smile. It was a surprising smile, one I’d never seen on Frost before and took it as just a small glimpse of what Merry saw in him.  
“So lets go tell them the plan, then I can tell the rest of you guys the rest of the news.”  
“There’s more?” Frost raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh yeah.” Rhys said. “And it just keeps getting better and better.”  
Now Galen and Nicca were laughing, Frost and Doyle were shaking their heads and Merry was looking at me open-mouthed. “You invited a strange wereleopard here?” She said finally.  
“Erm, yeah.” I felt uncomfortable suddenly, like kid who’s invited their friend over to stay but forgot to mention it to their parents until they turned up. “If it’s a problem I can tell her not to come here, to go to a hotel until I leave.”  
“You said she needs protecting.” Merry shook her head. “We have the room for her, I suppose.”  
“I’ll check with you next time.” I said. “I’m sorry.”  
“My god, she apologised.” Said Rhys is mock surprise.  
“Shut up.”  
“I do not like the idea of a stranger being in the house.” Doyle’s baritone rose over us.  
“Post a guard on her.” I said. “She’ll feel protected and she’ll be watched.” Doyle nodded once. “If its that big a deal I’ll get her flown to St Louis tomorrow night but I think if Cassidy turns out to be our man Lucy’s going to want to interview her.”  
“No, the guarding her arrangement will be fine.”  
“And I told her if she betrays me I’ll kill her so if she turns on any of us she’s dead. I don’t think she’d effectively sign her own death warrant.” What I’d said hung in the air for a moment and I realised how ruthless it had sounded, but sometimes it was all people understood, especially lycanthropes. Hell, it was no wonder me and Richard had broken up, if I came out with stuff like that in everyday conversation. In fact it was a wonder I had any friends at all. “Are we all in agreement about tomorrow night?” I said finally. There were unhappy murmurs and nods all round. As soon as Merry and I knew where we were going Frost would book a table and take Lucy for dinner. Galen called Lucy and brought her up to speed. She agreed the plan was a good one, hurrah for her blessing, and said to call her as soon as we had anything else and in the meantime she’d do a background check on The Total Eclipse and any connection with a man named Cassidy. I kicked myself for not having got his surname but then he’d have wanted mine and I knew from previous experience that my name usually rang alarm bells. One day I’d put my name in an Internet search engine and see what comes up.  
“Do you think Bethany will fit in with the Pard?” Rhys asked, as we got ready for bed.  
I sat and looked thoughtful for a moment. “She’s used to being pushed around and wants to be protected. Yeah, I think so.”  
“But do you really want another Nathaniel depending on you? He’s hard enough work as it is.”   
I looked over at where he was hanging his pants in the closet. “As much hard work as Nathaniel has been, Rhys, I wouldn’t change him for anything. Okay, maybe I’d make him a bit more assertive around me but that’s it. He may be a complete submissive who needs taking care of but that’s the way he is. Maybe Nathaniel will be able to help her and in a way help himself. Show her how to be a normal member of the Pard.” I stopped in the middle of cleaning the chamber on my Browning. “I mean as normal as anyone in the Pard gets.” I shrugged and carried on.  
“It really bothers you that they’re all so submissive, doesn’t it?” Rhys said coming to sit opposite me. All he was wearing now was black briefs and his eye patch, his briefs a startling contrast to all that pale skin and white hair. I’d had as bad an effect on Rhys’ wardrobe as Jean Claude had had on mine.  
I put down my brush and Browning and looked at him. “I want us to be a healthy Pard, which to me means us being able to cope alone as well as as a group. I just don’t know what a healthy Pard is meant to be. The only two I’ve come across the Nimir Raj and Lion Passant have pimped them out. That can’t be healthy, in any society.”  
He reached across and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You care about them so much. You’d have made a great mother.”  
I pulled a face at him. “Yeah, right. ‘Let me check; Browning, Firestar, wrist knives, spine sheath, forget anything?…oh yeah, the baby!’”  
He laughed at me. “Even you aren’t that forgetful.”  
“But I do have priorities. I get up, get armed and get dressed. Even Nathaniel knows I get armed before I do anything else and he’s cannon fodder.” I picked up the Browning again and resumed my cleaning.  
“I love your priorities. You’re such a tough bitch.” He leant over the table and kissed my forehead where I was frowning. “But I get to see your softer side.”  
“I don’t have a softer side.” I said as he sat down again.  
He laughed. “You’re taking Bethany home with you like a lost kitten.”  
“That’s a compassionate side, not a softer side.”  
“You love musicals.”  
“That’s just good taste.”  
“You like to be treated like a lady.”  
I put the Browning down again. “No I don’t, I like to be treated like a woman. There’s a difference.”  
“Not to me.” He shook his head. He was grinning and it was irritating the hell out of me.  
“That’s because you’re a guy. A lady is someone who can’t cope on her own, needs to be taken care of and does charity work in her spare time. I don’t do any of that.”  
“You still have a softer side.”  
I made a small harrumphing sound and continued cleaning my Browning. He sat grinning at me still until I finished cleaning and put my Browning back together. I put it on the bedside on my side of the bed, safety on, and sat to take off my boots.  
“Oh come on, admit it, you like to be girly sometimes.”  
“Shut up, Rhys.”  
He crawled onto the bed behind me. “Anita…”  
I stood up with my boots in my hand and walked to the closet. “I’m not listening any more.”  
“Let me prove to you you have a softer side.” I threw the boots in the bottom of the closet and slid out of the leather pants. They creaked slightly as I folded them, putting them in a drawer. “Just give me an hour and I’ll prove it.” I stared at him and took off my halter-top, putting it in the drawer next to the pants. “Half an hour then.” I found my nightdress; one that I think was the result of a collaboration between Jean Claude and Rhys, all black satin and lace, and taking off my bra slid the sheer fabric over my head. “That nightdress proves you have a softer side.”  
“It proves nothing, you bought it for me.” I walked back to the bed.  
“But you still wear it.” He moved over on the bed so I could pull back the covers and slide between them.  
“Its nice but not something I’d buy for myself. If I was sent out to buy a nightdress I’d come home with a baggy t-shirt.”  
“You like it though. And I’ve seen you looking at lingerie in stores, the few times we’ve been shopping.”  
“I’m looking at it and wondering what you or Jean Claude would think if I wore it, not because I’m harbouring secret ideas about being a girly girl.” I lay down on my back as he moved up beside me, laying on his side propped on one elbow.  
“Let me prove it to you, please?” He raised his eyebrows in a gesture I’d got to know as his version of puppy-dog eyes.  
“Rhys…” I frowned at him.  
“Just half an hour.”  
“Oh alright.” I let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Okay, close your eyes.” I looked at him sceptically. “Close them.” I did but not before I rolled them at him. “Now think about when you were a little girl.”  
“You mean back when you were already strutting round court as a studly raven?”  
“Shut up and listen. When you were a little girl what did you use to play?”  
“Cowboys.”  
“Anita…”  
“What?” I fluttered my eyes open. “I used to play cowboys, and cops and Robin Hood.”  
“Who were you when you played Robin Hood?”  
I sighed. “Maid Marion.”  
“See, softer side.” He grinned.  
“No, I was a tough Marion. I had my own sword.”  
“But you played a girly character.”  
“I was the only girl!” I protested.  
“Did you ever play dress up?”  
“What?”  
“Did you ever play dress up?”  
“Sometimes.” I said quietly.  
“As Marion?”  
“Once that I remember. My dad has a picture somewhere of me halfway up a tree in a long dress.”  
“See, softer side. You were the heroine.”  
“I was up a tree, Rhys, that’s not what heroines do. They stand around and wait to be saved.”  
“Alright, let me try again. What did you wear to senior prom?”  
“I didn’t go.”  
“You didn’t go?”  
“No, I didn’t go.”  
“Why not?”  
“This isn’t establishing my softer side, Rhys. I’m going to sleep.” I rolled onto my side.  
“One more shot. What about when you got engaged? Did you even think about a wedding dress?”  
“No.” I turned my back on him and closed my eyes tight. I did not want to talk about either of my previous engagements.  
“Anita.” He rested a hand on my shoulder to roll me back over but I resisted.   
“I’m not discussing my engagements with you, Rhys. One was a disaster and the other was shorter than a quickie wedding in Vegas. Not going there.”  
He lay behind me, spooning himself against me. “Being feminine isn’t a bad thing, Anita.” He kissed my neck softly. Normally that’d be enough to make me sigh but his last comment had sparked anger.  
“We weren’t talking about me being feminine, we were talking about me having a softer side.” I sat up quickly shrugging him off. “I can do feminine. I just don’t do soft.” I glared at him.  
“Okay, wrong choice of words, sorry.” He did look sorry but I was awake fully now and needed an outlet.  
“Apology accepted.” I said, getting out of bed.  
“Now where are you going?” He sat up and watched me take my robe from behind the door and open it.  
“I’m annoyed about the feminine comment but I’ve accepted your apology. If I don’t go cool down I’m going to lose it with you and I don’t want to. I’ll come to bed when I’ve calmed down.” I didn’t wait for him to answer; instead I walked out and shut the door behind me. I was furious right now and didn’t want to take it out on Rhys, although it was his fault. He realised he’d said the wrong thing and apologised immediately and I had no right to continue to berate him.  
I went through the quiet house and sat on the couch with my feet up. I lay back my head and sighed in the darkness, my eyes slowly drooping shut. They shot open again as I felt movement. I looked up into Rhys’ frowning face and realised he was carrying me up the stairs.  
“I’m awake, I can walk.” I said but my words were slightly slurred by sleep.  
“Go back to sleep, Anita.” He replied quietly. I sighed and leant into him but didn’t close my eyes until he laid me on the bed and climbed under the covers beside me. I fell asleep again curled tightly against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita gets two calls, one expected, one not. An old friend surprised her.

I could hear the funeral march…why the hell could I hear the funeral march? My eyes blinked open and I saw my cell phone gently vibrating its way across the bedside cabinet. I’d kill Jason when I saw him, he was the only person I’d leant my cell phone to lately and he’d changed the ringtone. I snatched it up and looked at the display. I didn’t recognise the number but it was here in LA. There was only one person it could be; Cassidy.  
I slid out of Rhys arms and the bed and padded towards the far side of the room. I hit the answer button and pressed the phone to my ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Anita? It’s Cassie.”  
“Hi, Cassidy.” I said looking pointedly at Rhys who was gazing at me across the room.  
“I booked the table for four for eight o’clock tonight.”  
“Great, where?”  
“Café Momo, its on Westwood.”  
“We’ll find it. Let me just write it down.” I found a receipt and scratched down the restaurant name then copied the number he was calling from from the phones display. It might come in handy. “Until tonight?”  
“Until tonight.” He hung up. I checked my watch as I walked back towards the bed where Rhys was now sitting up. It was almost ten am.  
“Date all organised?” He asked softly.  
“Yep. Better go talk to Merry. We need a game plan.”  
We got showered and dressed and went downstairs. The only other person up and around was Doyle who sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper. We all spoke quietly drinking coffee for a while then I moved through to the lounge to read through Mike Darrant’s file fully. I really didn’t glean anything new from it. Lucy was bringing over files on the other victims when she came for her ‘date’ with Frost. So far the motive I had in mind involved Cassidy using the lycanthrope vaccine to strengthen the number of his Pard. I wasn’t sure if the fact that Mike Darrant was well off came into it, I think it was pure chance, but if some of the vics were well off and he was their Nimir Raj…I guess if he was as much of an asshole as Bethany painted him to be then it was possible he’d take his share of the wealth too. I needed to ask Lucy if all the lycanthrope vaccine was spiked or just one batch. Or if all the vics went to one clinic or hospital, or had a particular nurse…shit. It could be one person contaminating people as they got the shots. A nurse could swap the vial in a second for another and no one would notice. I made a mental note to ask Cassidy what the members of his Pard did for a living. I told all this to Rhys, Doyle and Frost who was the next one downstairs closely followed by Merry and Nicca. We were all up and around by midday and I told Frost to call in a reservation for two at Café Momo. When he asked what name to book it in I replied; “Jason Schuyler.” He shrugged and made the booking. After all, who’d have heard of Jason right out here?  
Merry and I sat at the dining table with a carafe of coffee and all the trimmings, even cookies. “What we need to find out is if he’s been scouting for new members for his Pard. I might even pretend to be interested in bringing my Pard here. I also want to find out about the state of his Pard, what they do for a living, are they involved in normal society, that sort of thing.”  
“So what do you want me to do?” She frowned at me.  
“See what you can get out of his friend I guess. You might not be able to get anything with you not being a were but its worth a try. Even if it’s just his full name Lucy can get a background check done.”  
“You’re not a were either, Anita, or is there something you’re not telling us?” She quirked me a teasing smile.  
“No, I’m not a were.” I smiled back. “But I do have a connection to the Pard and the Lukoi. Oh and remember not to lie about anything, skirt the issue, but don’t lie about anything because they’ll be able to smell it.”  
“You mean be coy?”  
“Something like that.”  
“What do I say if they ask what I do for a living?”  
“Tell them you work in one of the offices downtown. They’ll think you’re a secretary or something.”  
“So just don’t tell the whole truth?”  
“That’s the one.” I nodded. I sipped at my coffee for a moment then glanced at Merry again. “We’re both going to have to flirt tonight, you realise that?”  
She nodded slightly. “I can manage that.”  
“I hope I can.” I shook my head and put down my coffee. “I don’t think I’m that good an actor.”  
“It’ll be okay, Anita. You always do what needs to be done, when the time comes.” She reached over and squeezed my hand gently. “But its not just that is it?” She frowned at me. “What else is wrong?”  
I looked across at the open door. The guards were all across the hall in the lounge, Rhys included. None of them had supernatural hearing so I guess I could speak quietly and not be heard. “I don’t want to do it.” I confessed.  
“Do what?”  
“See Cassidy again. There was some sort of reaction between us and it scared the hell out of me.”  
“What sort of a reaction? Like Doyle had to Richard?” She was frowning constantly now.  
“No. Like Rhys had to me. I think it’s our respective Nimir statuses. It was all I could do to walk out of that bar last night and not touch him.” I shuddered. “I don’t like the guy but I want to touch him. That’s not right.” I dropped my head into my hands.  
“Is there anyone you can ask about that? Maybe it is the connections to your Pard.”  
“There’s no one I can ask. My Pard has never had a healthy leader and had never met a Nimir Ra before me. And I have enough preternatural studs at home to keep me busy, never mind out here too. I’m in love with Rhys, and Jean Claude. I don’t need to complicate matters but part of me is going ‘woo yeah! A Nimir Raj! Wonder how he tastes?’ I am so screwed.”  
I felt Merry move and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. “You are the only person I know whose life is more complicated than mine.” I leant into her in a half hug when my cell phone started to dance across the table to the funeral march again. Merry looked at me with eyebrows raised and I silently cursed that I hadn’t changed the ringtone back to the standard and picked it up. It was another cell number. I thought I knew whose so I answered it and didn’t speak.  
“Anita?”  
“Edward.” I said. “What a pleasant surprise.”  
“Are you feeling alright?”  
“Not really. What’s going on?” Merry moved out of the room to give me some privacy, taking the almost empty coffee pot with her.  
“I hear you have some new international preternatural buddies.”  
He could only be talking about the council and their flunkies. “Not buddies exactly. Why?”  
“Does your expanded knowledge cover any weres by the names of Casey or Cassidy?”  
I froze and didn’t answer for a moment then cursed myself. Edward would know from my silence that I knew something. “You seem to be hunting a lot of weres lately, Edward. Got tired of vamps?”  
“Which one do you know?” He asked, ignoring my question. “Or is it both? You’re not screwing them are you?”  
I could hear the teasing lilt to his tone. “No still just the elf and the vampire. I think I’ve heard of one of them but I’m not sure it’s the same one. Depends where you’re looking.”  
“West coast. Really it was a shot in the dark that you’d heard of either of them. I heard I missed quite a show in July.” That was when the council had visited.  
“You did at that, Edward.”  
“I called your office, Anita. They said you’re out of town on business. Where are you?”  
“Where are you?” I replied.  
“I asked first.”  
“Age before beauty, Edward.”  
“Santa Monica, you?”  
“Holmby Hills.”  
“Holmby Hills as in LA?” I could hear the surprise in his voice. Good to know I could still shock him.  
“Yep.”  
“Holy shit. How’d you end up out here?”  
“Long story.”  
“So can we meet up, I’d love to hear what you know about my lycanthropes?” I could almost hear him grinning.  
“Not this time, Edward.” I shook my head. “I’m involved in a police investigation. I can’t share this info with you.”  
He was quiet for a moment then said; “That doesn’t normally stop you.”  
“No, but this time it might. I’m undercover.”  
The silence again and then laughter so sudden I jumped. “Anita, you’re no actress.” He said finally.  
“I’m getting better.” I said defensively.  
“Meet me.”  
“No.”  
“I’ll find you anyway.”  
“In Holmby Hills?” It was my turn to laugh. “You know what the security is like up here?”  
“Just meet me. I won’t endanger your operation. Just give me fifteen minutes.”  
I sighed. “That’s all you’re getting. Where do you want to meet?”  
“There’s a place on the boardwalk called The Total Eclipse.”  
“No fucking way, Edward, I can’t go in there, not with you.”  
“Really?” He sounded intrigued. “Where then?”  
We to-ed and fro-ed and finally agreed to meet at a Starbucks that I knew in an hour; one of the few places I knew in LA and it sold coffee, imagine that. I hung up, pissed that the case was getting more confusing by the second. What the hell could Edward want with Cassidy? Okay, so it’s possible someone had a price on his head but why now? And why ask me? Well, mine was not to reason why when it came to Edward so I went through to where the others sat in the lounge.  
“I have to go out. Can I borrow your car?” I looked to Merry.  
“Where are you going?” Rhys asked.  
“I have to nip out, I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”  
“Anita, no secrets remember.” Rhys said.  
I groaned exasperatedly. “I’m going to meet Edward, everybody happy? Can I take the car?”  
“Sure.” Merry looked to Galen. “Would you get Anita the keys?” He moved off to do as he was asked.  
“I’ll come with you.” Rhys said getting up.  
“No, Rhys, I’ll go alone.”  
“I’d rather you didn’t.”  
“I know but I’m going anyway. Come on, Rhys, this is Edward. He’s saved my life more times than I can remember. If I’m safe anywhere it's in the hands of Death.”  
He stood and stared at me. I stared right back. He looked away first, yay me! “Alright but…”  
“Be careful.” I finished for him. “I know, Rhys.”  
I got my coat and Galen gave me the keys to Merry’s compact. I kissed Rhys goodbye at the door and drove to Starbucks.  
I was twenty minutes early but Edward was already there, as I knew he would be. I slid into the armchair opposite him and he slid a steaming cup of coffee towards me. “I knew you’d be early.” He said. “Cream and sugar right?”  
I nodded and sipped it. It was perfect.  
“So which one do you know? Cassidy or Casey?”  
“Cassidy.” I said. “And I only met him last night. What are you looking for him for, Edward? I don’t want to tell you any more about him if it’s going to jeopardise my operation.”  
“What are you working on?” He leant closer to me.  
“You first.” I said leaning in towards him until our hair brushed.  
He laughed. “You’re getting better at this.”  
“Proud?” I asked.  
“Yep.” He nodded. “I have a bounty on the two, quite a large one.”  
“Dead or alive?”  
“More if they’re alive but dead pays pretty well too.” He shrugged.  
“So you’re here legitimately as Ted Forrester?”  
“Got that right, little lady.” He said adding a southern drawl that made me laugh.  
“Maybe we can help each other out. Perhaps if the cops know there’s a bounty on him it’ll help.”  
“You aren’t going to steal my bounty from under me, Anita.” He said offering me an icy stare.  
“I wouldn’t do that, Edward. But they should know. What’s he meant to have done?”  
“Its not what he’s meant to have done, its what he has done.” He passed me a manila envelope. I opened it and slid out two black and white photos. I was glad they weren’t colour. They were a mess. It was obvious I was supposed to be looking at photos of two separate bodies. Both were female and both were sliced up badly.  
“He did this?” I glanced up at him.  
“Witnesses said it was him. There are six other victims, all ex-prostitutes that were known to be pimped out by some guy called Cassidy. He did them out in the open before witnesses. One report says ‘he tore at her with his bare hands, slicing her up like a knife through soft butter.’”  
“Shit.” I said. “I’m meant to be going on a date with him tonight.”  
“What?” Edward gave me a look I didn’t think I’d seen on his face before; horror.  
“Undercover.” I said. “Who’s this Casey character?”  
“No one seems to have a description of him. Just that wherever Cassidy goes, Casey goes too.”  
“Understood.” I nodded slightly. “A silent partner.”  
“So what do you want with him?” Edward leant back in his chair and sipped his coffee.  
“I can’t say. Not right now.”.  
He leant forward again. “Don’t make me force you to tell me, Anita.”  
“You’ll ruin the plan. I can’t take that risk, Edward.” I took a long slug of coffee.  
“You’re too stubborn. Maybe I can help.”  
“No.” I shook my head and was dizzy suddenly. I blinked a few times and looked down at the coffee cup then into Edward's smiling face. “You bastard.” I stood up and fell forward but Edward was there, slinging me over his shoulder. As blackness folded over me and Edward walked from the building my last thought was how I’d never noticed before that Edward had such a great ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I still, after all these years, bloody love this chapter. I don't know why, I just think Edward being Edward is fun to write. And semi conscious Anita noticing his cute butt might be an after thought but I think it's kinda funny!
> 
> This is also going to sound weird but until recently I had forgotten about Bethany, she was just a character I created with a nice name and I didn't put two and two together. My second daughter, who is now seven, shares the same name. When we named her it didn't even dawn on me about the poor submissive leopard I had created years earlier, as we call her Bethy, like always, never Bethany. So there we go. I have a brain like a sieve apparently! However if she ever asks if she was named after anyone I guess subconsciously she was, someone I wanted to protect, just like Anita.
> 
> Oh and sorry, yes, minor cliffhanger! Oops!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita is really not happy with Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if I messed up posting these next three chapters, I'm on my mobile instead of desktop so it's a little more tricky! Please let me know if you think I pasted the wrong bits!

“Come on, I didn’t give you that much.” I blinked my eyes awake at the sound of Edward’s voice. I was sitting in an armchair in a very empty room. Okay, perhaps sitting was the wrong word. Laying with my legs over one arm slumped in the seat was more accurate.  
“You complete dick.” I said pushing myself into a sitting position. My head was throbbing and there was a very strange taste in my mouth.  
“I’ve been called worse.” He shrugged. He was sitting in an identical chair opposite me.  
“I’m guessing there’s no point in checking for my weapons.” I stated.  
“You can check if you like, but you won’t find any.”   
I glanced at my watch. It was only an hour after I’d met him. Rhys shouldn’t even have started to worry yet. “There’s a glass of water by the side of the chair. That drug can be quite dehydrating.”  
“What makes you think I’m going to eat or drink anything you offer me ever again?”  
“Because I know how thirsty you are right now.” His face was carefully blank. “Trust me, Anita, I’ve got you where I want you, I don’t need to drug you again…as long as you tell the truth.”  
I didn’t like the way he said that but I was thirsty. I leaned down and picked up the glass. A fine trembling ran through my arm causing me to slosh water over the sides of the glass onto my hand. I sipped the water down to a level where I didn’t spill it and put it back on the floor.  
“Why’d you drug me, Edward?”  
“Because you weren’t going to play fair.”  
“Drugging your friend isn’t playing fair either.”  
“Tell me everything you know about this Cassidy.”  
I sighed. “Not much. I met him last night at The Total Eclipse. He’s a wereleopard.”  
“I knew about the wereleopard part.” He nodded. “Go on.”  
“And he’s a suspect. Merry and I are going on a double date with him tonight to see if I can get anything else out of him.”  
“What are you investigating?”  
“A poisoning.” I said reluctantly.  
“Poisoning?”  
“Yeah, a poisoning. At the moment Cassidy is our only suspect.”  
“What kind of poisoning?”  
“Edward, please don’t do this.” I said, shaking my head.   
He got up suddenly and crouched in front of me. “One of those pictures you looked at was a friend of mine, a bounty hunter by the name of King. She went undercover with Cassidy and look what happened to her. This is personal, Anita. I want this guy.”  
I looked into his cold blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth, besides the fact I could taste it in his words. I told him everything I knew. “If I can prove its him then you can take him, Edward. We have to make sure he’s the one first though.”  
“I don’t like the idea of you and Merry alone with this guy.”  
“We’re not going to be alone. We’re going to be in a restaurant and Frost is going to be there with a detective as back up.”  
“What restaurant? I’ll get a table.”  
“Edward…”  
“Dammit, Anita, I don’t want to have to try and ID you from a pile of mush!” He stood and paced in front of me and I wondered if he’d had to do the same for King.  
“I’m better than that, Edward. You know that. Café Momo at eight o’clock.”   
He looked down at me and relief flooded his face. “Thank you. I don’t want anything to happen to you, Anita.”  
“This really shook you up, didn’t it?” I stood and rested my hand on his arm.  
He looked down at me. “You’re one of the best, Anita, but this guys good. He always has an alibi and has got off on most of the charges in this country.”  
“He’s wanted abroad too. Which is why you wanted to know about my new international connections.”  
“I don’t want you or anyone else anywhere near him but I understand your need to catch him. I’ll help you as best I can. But if he runs, I’ll stop him anyway I can.”  
“Thanks, Edward.”  
“You make sure you stay alive, that’ll be thanks enough.” He said and pulled me against him in a tight hug. I don’t think I’d have been more surprised if he’d bitten me. “Anyway.” He stepped back from me quickly as though embarrassed. “I need to make this reservation.”  
“There’s one more thing, Edward.” I told him about Bethany.  
“You’re doing the right thing getting her out.” He nodded. “She could be next. I just hope he doesn’t find out and kill her.”  
“If there was a problem she was going to call me.”  
“Let's hope she gets the chance.”  
We stood in silence for a moment thinking on what he’d just said. “Can I get my weapons back now?”  
“Sure.” He moved into a side room and came back with them all on a neat tray. “You’ve got better with that.” Edward said as I slid the knife into its sheath on my back.  
“Practice.” I shrugged.  
“I’ll take you back to your car and follow you to where you’re staying.”  
“Okay.” He held open the door and I let him, unlike me I know, but with reason. As I went past him I slugged him in the abs. As he doubled over I said; “Don’t ever fucking drug me again.” and went outside to wait for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is less than impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, which means I'll add an extra one! Yay!

The first thing I noticed when I pulled up outside Merry’s house was another car in the drive. I didn’t recognise it but then I had no reason to…but I still didn’t like it. I waited for Edward and we went to the front door together. Lucy Tate was sitting in the armchair and I knew immediately I had to lead the conversation.  
“Hey, all. You remember Ted?”  
There were murmurs from Merry and the guards in greeting and Lucy stood up. “What’s going on, Anita?” She was frowning at me.  
“This is Ted Forrester. Ted this is Detective Tate. He’s a bounty hunter and I think we might have a common cause.” Edward dutifully shook Lucy’s hand and put on his good ole boy smile.  
“Anita, could I talk to you.” Lucy said walking from the room.  
“What about?" I asked not following. I knew what she wanted to say. Cops don’t like bounty hunters, they bend the law.  
“In private.”  
I sighed and followed her into the dining room where she shut the doors and laid into me. “What the hell do you think you’re doing bringing in a bounty hunter without the okay from me?”  
“He’s working the same case. Not only is the guy I’m going out with tonight our possible poisoner but he might also be wanted for multiple murders.” Her jaw hit the floor as I revealed this titbit but didn’t wait for her to answer. “If this guy is as dangerous as he seems I for one will be happy to have Ted at my back.”  
“I guess it’s your ass on the line.” She said.  
“Usually is.” I replied.


	13. Chapter 13

“Why aren’t you carrying any guns again?” Edward said as I put the finishing touches to my make up. He was sitting at the table in mine and Rhys’ room with Rhys in the seat beside him.   
“Because if I’m meant to be a lycanthrope I don’t really need to carry guns.”  
“But you did last night.” Rhys added.  
“Last night I was alone. Tonight is meant to be a date.”  
“At least put one in your purse.” Edward said.  
“They’ll smell the oil.”  
“So just your knives?” Rhys asked.  
“And the extras I’ve given her.” Edward smiled. He’d given me extras all right. I was wearing a short black skirt and deep purple blouse. With the skirt I wore a belt that Edward had for me. When I’d asked how come he was carrying a belt in my size he said he’d just picked it up for me. The buckle was a butterfly and each wing came out as a stiletto blade. Tucked inside an almost invisible seam at the bottom was a garrotte. As I was wearing hose I’d agreed to a thigh sheath but only if the knife sat on the outside of my right thigh. The skirt was flared enough that it didn’t show it. I also had a four-inch switchblade to go in my jacket pocket. I’d forgone my spine sheath tonight as it really wasn’t suitable with dress clothes but I did have on my trusty wrist sheaths as ever.   
Merry had been allowed a gun. With her not being lycanthrope, or even pretending to be, she could get away with it. Edward had given her his Derringer and some of his own ammo, as she didn’t have any silver. I really didn’t like going out without a gun of any kind but all the time I’d spent with weres had paid off and knew that they tended not to carry guns but knives were okay. And Edward would be there. I kept telling myself Edward will be there, Edward will be there. It was my mantra for the evening. I turned from the mirror and slipped on my heeled shoes gaining two inches instantly.   
“Well?” I asked looking at them both.  
“You look fantastic.” Rhys said.  
“You can’t see the thigh knife.” Said Edward. Nice to see they both had their priorities. “Just try not to twirl too much.”  
“We’re not going dancing, Edward.” I shook my head.  
“I have to go if my reservation is for half an hour before yours.” He stood and dusted invisible lint of his suit. It was tailored and expensive but it needed to be to hide all the weapons I knew he was totting and some I didn’t. There were at least two guns under the jacket and two in the waistband of his pants. That was the weapons I knew of. There’d be more, there always was.  
“See you back here later.” I said and he left.  
“I wish I was going with you tonight.” Rhys said walking towards me.  
“It’d kind of blow my cover though, don’t you think? ‘Hey Cassidy, hope you don’t mind, I brought my fey boyfriend with me!’”   
“I know.” He hugged me. “I can’t believe you’re going out with some other guy.”  
“It’s detective work, Rhys. You should be used to it more than me.”  
“I guess. At least you’re not on your own. He sounds like a nastier piece of work than we thought.”  
“Yeah.” I agreed wholeheartedly. Nasty didn't seem to begin to cover him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long it should make up for the shorter ones I already posted today! So much going on poor Anita is struggling!

Merry and I got to the restaurant early and as we didn’t know what name the table was booked in we waited outside. Shortly afterwards Cassidy and Merry’s double for the date came around the corner. Cassidy was in a pale grey suit and green shirt. His companion in a navy blue suit and white shirt. Both had forgone ties. Cassidy smiled as they approached. “You look lovely.” He said.  
“Thanks, it’s not mine.” I said. And it was the truth. The only parts of the outfit that were my own were the hose, underwear and shoes. I hadn't packed dress clothes so Merry had let me raid her wardrobe.   
“And this must be your friend, sorry I don’t know your name.”  
“Meredith.” She said offering a hand. We’d agreed she should go formal in case anyone caught on to a part fey called Merry out on the town even if she had cloaked herself in glamour. Cassidy shook her hand first then his friend did.  
“This is Lincoln, or Linc.” Not Casey then. Tall, dark and handsome didn’t do Linc justice. He made some models I’d seen look homely. His dark hair was cut short leaving his perfect face on display. Model perfect cheekbones, green eyes and a smile to make you melt. Well, good luck competing with the guards but nice effort. He was also alpha.  
“Hi.” Merry said shaking his hand. I nodded at him but was having a hard time keeping my eyes off Cassidy. Damn this Nimir Ra thing.   
“Shall we?” Cassidy indicated to the door. We went in and I even let Linc hold the door for me. This acting thing was easier than I thought. Cassidy told the waitress we had a table reserved in the name of Mr Cassidy, not giving me a clue to his full name whatsoever. I spied Edward halfway down the restaurant reading a menu. He didn’t look up but I knew he’d have seen us. I couldn’t see Frost and Lucy but they weren’t due until eight fifteen.  
We walked past an elegant glass bar to a cosy booth at the back of the room, nice and intimate. I let Merry slide in first; I didn’t want to be trapped against the wall if anything happened and this put me between her and the rest of the room. Linc slid in opposite Merry, Cassidy opposite me but I tucked my knees under the seat, not even wanting to touch him accidentally but I did smile. I mean, I was meant to be on a date, right?   
A waiter approached and asked what we’d like to drink. “Would we like a bottle of wine?” Cassidy asked looking between us.  
“You guys knock yourselves out, I’ll have a coke.”  
“Diet?” The waiter asked.  
I fixed him with a stare. “Did I say diet?”  
“One regular coke.” He said looking earnestly at his pad.  
“What about you, Meredith? Would you share a bottle of wine?” Linc asked softly.  
“Sure.” She shrugged.  
“Red or white?” Cassidy asked.  
“Red preferably.”  
He reeled off some French sounding wine and I pretended to be impressed although it was two other guys it made me think about. I smiled slightly thinking about how Asher would break into French when flustered about something and how thick Jean Claude’s accent was when he’s spent time alone with Asher. I sighed slightly and glanced up to see Cassidy smiling at me.  
He rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand then said; “What on earth has made you…hum with desire?” I blushed slightly, silently chastising myself. He’d tasted me thinking about Jean Claude.  
“I think it was the French thing.” I said quietly.  
“You like the French language?” his smile broadened.  
“Depends who’s speaking it.” He reeled off something in French and I just looked at him, catching only a few words like I and you. “I have no idea what you just said but it sounded good.” I shook my head.  
“I’ll tell you later.” He winked and I blushed again. What the hell was wrong with me?  
Drinks were served and menus offered. The menu was heavily French and Moroccan so I of course chose a plain steak, cremated, with ‘seasonal vegetables’, which usually meant peas, carrots and new potatoes.  
“I don’t understand your desire to eat steak so well done.” Cassidy said once the food was ordered.   
“Old habit, I guess.” I shrugged. He’d ordered steak tartar. I wasn’t sure I wanted to sit opposite a were eating a raw steak, even Richard used to have the decency to order it medium rare. “I wanted to ask you, how big is your Pard?” He looked a little surprised by the change in conversation and glanced at Merry who was in rapt conversation with Linc. “Its okay, Meredith’s our vargamour.” I said quickly. “She’s as much a part of the pack as she can be.” Vargamour is the witch normally attached to a lukoi. I just adopted it. I wasn’t sure if Pard’s had vargamour’s but I guess mine did now.  
He nodded slightly. “I have six members, including Linc. You?”  
“Six. Seems to be a nice round number when it comes to Pard’s.”  
He smiled warmly at me. “Looks that way.”  
“Actually, I’ve not been Nimir Ra long. I was hoping you could help me a bit, give me some advice?”  
“Didn’t you learn anything from the old alpha before you took over?”  
“Not really. I just sort of killed him.”  
“No challenge?”  
“No.” I shook my head. “I wasn’t a member of the Pard at the time. I just took over after Gabriel bit the big one.”  
“If it wasn’t a challenge why did you kill him?”  
I really didn’t want to go into details with him so I kept it short. “He was going to rape and murder me. He scratched me in the fight. I didn’t get the Pard until a short while later.”  
“After the first full moon?”  
“After that, yeah.”  
“What’s your Pard like?” He asked.  
“Weak.” I sighed. “They’re all submissives, I’m working on toughening them up, making them more independent but it's taking time.”  
“Yet you left them alone?”  
“They’re under the care of the master of the city and the lukoi. They’ll watch over them for me.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“Missouri.” I wasn’t going to tell him where though.  
“Do any of your Pard work? Have they managed to hold down regular jobs or are they totally reliant on you?”  
“A couple of them have jobs that they do real well.” I thought about Nathaniel. He was successful even if it was as a stripper. “They’re just not good at anything else. Except doing what they’re told.”  
“My Pard is about the same. A couple of them work, the rest are completely reliant on me. It seems to be the natural progression that there tend to be more submissives than dominants in a Pard.”  
“Have you tried making them stronger? Helped them get out on their own?”  
“I tried but some of them won’t accept it. They just want to be taken care of. I gave up after a month.”  
“I’m not giving up yet.” I sipped my coke. “They all have their own homes and a couple of them even have positive relationships, they’re just not very independent.”  
“I’d advise you to let them do what they want to do. Stop trying to force independence on them.”  
“I can’t give up on them, not yet.” I shook my head.  
“Well if you ever want them to mingle a little more with some of their own kind, you can always bring them here.” He reached out and touched my hand, sending a jolt of magic through me. I swallowed a gasp but didn’t pull away, it felt too good.  
“I’d like that. I think they would too.” I nodded. We sat and stared at each other for a moment then the food arrived. We both sat back in our seats as the plates were put down in front of us and we started eating. The ‘seasonal vegetables’ did consist of new potatoes but there were baby carrots and mangetout. Guess I was half right on the veg front. We all ate quietly for a moment and I took the opportunity to take in what I was feeling from Linc. He was certainly enjoying himself and lusting after Merry in a big way. He was an alpha too and if what Cassidy had said was anything to go by he was probably the only other alpha in the Pard.  
“I’d like for our Pard’s to meet soon.” Cassidy said suddenly.  
I swallowed the piece of steak I was eating and looked at him. “Why?”  
“Besides the fact I think it would do them good,” he leant forward, his voice barely a whisper, “I can’t get you out of my head. I know it’s the Nimir connection but I want to be near you. I’d even consider moving my Pard to Missouri if that’s what it took.”  
The conversation between Merry and Linc ended abruptly and they looked at Cassidy.   
“Cassie, can I speak to you outside?” Linc said pushing him out of the booth.  
They went outside and Merry and I were alone and out of earshot.  
“Holy shit.” I murmured.  
“Did he just offer to move to St Louis with you?” Merry looked at me with her mouth open.  
“Yeah, and bring his Pard.” I shook my head. “And I wanted to say yes.”  
“As part of the investigation?”  
“No, because he’s Nimir Raj and I want him.” I put my head in my hands. “This is so wrong.”  
“You’re telling me. You told Cassidy I was your vargamour. What is that? If I’m supposed to be it I need to know what I am.”  
“Sorry, I was thinking on the fly. It’s like the Pard wise person. The Pard witch. I know that lukoi have them but I wasn’t sure about Pard.”  
“You lied to him, you realise that?” She said worriedly.  
“I did but it didn’t taste like a lie. I sort of decided I’d made you my vargamour seconds before I told him, so it’s true. You’re now our vargamour, welcome to the Pard.”  
“Thanks." She managed a small smile. "What are you going to tell Cassidy about St Louis?”  
“Well, to start with I’m not going to tell him its St Louis. I keep saying Missouri. If he wants to find out who I really am all he’ll have to do is ask the right people about an Anita in St Louis with connections to the Pard, lukoi and the master of the city. I’m worried I might have set alarm bells ringing somewhere already.”  
Speaking of alarm bells my phone started to ring. I picked it up and answered it.  
“Why have they gone outside? I can see them arguing.” It was Edward.  
“Cassidy just offered to move his Pard to Missouri.”  
“Why?”  
“So he can be with me.” I sighed.  
“They’re going at it hammer and tongs outside. What was the other one called?”  
“Linc.” I said.  
“He’s reading Cassidy the riot act. I’m guessing he didn’t like the plan.”  
“Yeah, no shit.”  
“They’re coming back.” Edward said and hung up.  
I stashed the cell before they even came back into sight. “They were arguing.” I told Merry quickly. They slid back into place and I could feel barely controlled anger flowing from both of them. “Everything alright?” I asked sweetly as though I didn’t know what they’d been doing.  
“It will be.” Cassidy said shooting Linc an odd look. Linc was silent. “We were just discussing that we should make sure our Pard’s get along before we make any rash moves. Perhaps you could bring them here.”  
“Or you could visit me when I go back to Missouri.” I suggested.  
“Surely it’d be easier to fly them here seeing as you’re already here?”  
“I’ll see what I can do.” I said. "But some of them have commitments they might not be able to abandon at short notice."  
We all resumed eating our slightly cooled meals until finally small talk started again.  
“Have you considered increasing your Pard numbers?” I asked. “I’ve been thinking about it because even the local wererats outnumber the Pard. I’m just not sure in case I bring any more submissives in.”  
“I’ve been thinking much the same thing.” He nodded. “I’ve been scouting for new members and have heard of a few new leopards in town. I’m hoping to meet them and invite them to join the Pard. I’ve heard rumours of a wealthy businessman who is secretly a leopard. He couldn’t possibly be a submissive if he’s got that far in business. He might be just what the Pard needs.”  
I just sat and stared at him. Was he talking about Mike Darrant? I didn’t see how he could be talking about anyone else. He wasn’t lying when he said he’d heard rumours but that didn’t mean anything. Someone could have said to him ‘I heard that…’ even if he’d already known he’d have still heard the rumour and that wouldn’t be lying. “Sounds like he could help.” I said softly.  
“Our numbers will never match those of the werewolves but we seem to be slowly on the increase, have you noticed?”  
“Not really.” I said trying to keep my voice neutral. He was going to try and contact Darrant and invite him into the Pard.  
“Maybe its something in the water.” He said grinning at me.  
I smiled back with a slight laugh. I shifted in my seat and played with my food, no longer hungry. His knee brushed mine under the table and our eyes met. Just touching him was tightening things deep inside me and I didn’t like it. Okay, I did like it, it felt great, but I didn’t like the fact it was making me feel like that. “Will you excuse me for a moment, I have to…” I didn’t finish the sentence but got up and left the table. I fled past Edward, desperate for fresh air but deciding instead to go for the ladies room, at least there it’d be private.  
I stood at the vanity in the outer beauty area of the bathrooms and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were a little wide and my breathing coming too fast. I concentrated on my breathing, trying to calm myself when I felt him. He’d followed me. I turned as the door pushed open and Cassidy walked in. He didn’t say anything he just strode straight towards me and kissed me so hard if I hadn’t opened my mouth to him I’d have bruised. He quickly lifted me to sit on the counter minimising the difference between our heights.  
As his tongue plunged into my mouth his power, his beast pushed into me, calling the part of me that connected me to the Pard. I felt it inside me like a solid thing responding as his beast prowled through me, trying to get out, trying to slide my skin…that brought me back to myself. My body was trying to shapeshift when it couldn’t. What the hell was going on? I broke away from the kiss and slid back against the mirror, not caring that my skirt had hitched up and the thigh sheath was visible.  
“Anita…” He said and moved closer to me.  
“Don’t, Cassidy.” I put my foot against his chest to keep him as far from me as possible.  
“Can’t you feel it?” He frowned slightly and it was all I could do not to close the distance between us again.  
I closed my eyes tight. “Yes and its so strong its scaring the shit out of me. Back off.” I pushed slightly with my foot and he moved back. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at him. He’d moved back a couple of paces but I could still taste him on my tongue. He tasted like hot sun on naked flesh.  
“I’ve never met a female alpha wereleopard before, never mind a Nimir Ra. I’d heard this was the reaction but never believed it. It needs to be explored.” He said softly.  
“Not in a ladies bathroom it doesn’t.” I said. I was surprised at how fast my heart was still beating, how shaky my voice sounded. As if on cue the door opened and in walked Lucy. She looked surprised as though she hadn’t just followed me in here.  
“Sorry, am I interrupting something?”  
“No.” I slid off the counter to stand. “We were just going.” I walked past them both and out of the door, the passion of a few moments before replaced by anger. I was angry with myself for letting it get this far, for my body reacting the way it had and for not knowing what the fuck was going on. Cassidy was at my heels as I walked and he reached out to touch my arm but I jerked away with a quick “Don’t fucking touch me.”  
“Meredith, we’re leaving.” I said as we got to the table.  
“What’s going on?” Linc said and I realised he’d been holding Merry’s hand as though reading her fortune.  
“I don’t think I can make it through the rest of the meal needing to jump Cassidy’s bones. I want to go home.”  
Merry slid out of the booth without another word and handed me my purse. I fumbled in it and took out some bills and put them on the table. I turned to look at Cassidy stood close behind me. “That should cover our meals.”   
I went to move around him but he caught my arm. The power rushed through us making me gasp. “Come see the at the Eclipse tomorrow afternoon.” I nodded slowly and pulled away from him.   
Merry and I didn’t speak until we got outside. “What the hell was that power I felt?” She grabbed my arm and I screamed, I sudden frightened yip at the touch of her. I realised I was trembling all over.  
“Not here. In the car.” I managed and we walked in silence the rest of the way. I didn’t speak again until we were a block away from the restaurant; the only sound the hum of the engine. I was staring out of the windshield as though I was looking at something that my eyes couldn’t see.  
“What happened?” Merry asked.  
“He touched me.” I said, voice little more than a whisper.  
“That’s all?” She asked.  
“That’s all that happened at the table.” I sighed.  
“Your lipstick's gone.” She said. She knew I’d kissed him and I assumed if I wasn’t wearing my lipstick then he must have been. I hadn’t actually noticed.  
“I went to hide in the bathroom and he followed me. He kissed me and it was like…oh God, Merry, it was like I was trying to shift form.” I leant forward over my knees and covered my face with my hands.  
“As in a lycanthrope trying to shift?” She said. I nodded. “Anita, you couldn’t be…”  
“No. I haven’t been scratched for months and the marks protect me to a certain degree. And if I was I think Jean Claude and the Pard would have noticed.”  
She pulled over outside a closed boutique and turned to look at me. “How do you know that’s what its like to shift? It could have been something else.”  
I shook my head and looked at her. I was fighting not to cry. “I’ve felt similar when I’ve been near lukoi and they’ve shifted, like Jason. It felt like that, I could feel the beast pulsing against the skin to get out only it was inside me, trying to get to Cassidy.”  
“Is that even possible, if you’re not a were I mean?”  
“I have no idea. I need to call Jean Claude, maybe even Richard, see if they know anything.” I got out my cell phone and called The Circus of the Damned. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew my bill would be horrendous this month but really didn’t care. Merry started driving again.  
“Ma petite, what’s wrong?” Jean Claude answered within a matter of seconds and I knew through our marks he’d felt what happened. But the sound of his voice was enough. I started to cry, big fat tears that slid down my cheeks needing no help from sobs.  
“I don’t know.” I told him everything.   
He listened without interruption and finally said; “Ma petite, I do not know what to say. I cannot be there to help you and Richard is truly unhappy with us at the moment. I am not sure he would help even if he could. If this were just a chance encounter I would say leave, come back to the safety of St Louis but I know you will want to see this through to the end. As a curious vampire I would say explore this reaction but as your lover I would beg you to stay away.”  
“You’re not helping.” I said, swiping at the tears.  
“I am sorry, ma petite, but I am also torn. He must be stopped and at the moment you are the only person he may allow close enough to incriminate him. No one in their right mind would want a murderous Nimir Raj running loose. Stop him at all costs but do not endanger your Pard.”  
“I’d never endanger them, Jean Claude, you know that. But when I’m near this guy…dammit!” I punched the dashboard, making Merry jump. “I feel vulnerable, Jean Claude, and I don’t like it! I feel like I don’t have control!”  
“And I know how important control is to you, ma petite.” He was silent for a moment then said; “Perhaps having a member of your Pard there would strengthen you, help you stay focused. The Pard gain comfort from touch alone, perhaps having one of them there would help you.”  
“They’re all victims, Jean Claude. It’d be like lambs to the slaughter.”  
“Were you planning on fighting this out then, ma petite?”  
“Not really.” I sighed.  
“And the Pard are loyal to you. They would do as you ask, Nathaniel especially.”  
“But is that such a good idea?” The tears were drying up now and clarity was returning. “Given what I had him do last week?”  
“You mean who you had him do last week?”  
“That too.”  
“Ma petite, if you tell your dear Nathaniel he is under no circumstances to mention it, not even to yourself or Meredith he will do what you ask, however bear in mind he will probably expect to share your bed if you have brought him all that way. There will be no one else for him to gain comfort from.”  
I sighed again. “Fine, I’ll get Nathaniel to fly out.”  
“I will have him flown to you, ma petite. I will call you when you can collect him.”  
“You make him sound like he’s going to be coming by kitty carrier.”  
“You would allow Nathaniel to roam loose around LA? With the resident alpha leopard there being a homicidal maniac?”  
“Of course not.” I said defensively.  
“Then he will need to be collected. I really do not think I can offer any more advice, ma petite. Other than take care and do not do anything…rash.”  
“I won’t, Jean Claude. Thank you.”  
“You are very welcome. I will call you soon, ma amore.”  
“Bye, Jean Claude.”  
“J’taime, ma petite.”  
“J’taime, Jean Claude. Aurevoir.”  
“Did you just speak French to Jean Claude?” Merry asked.  
“Yeah. Just a little bit.”  
“And what else did he say?”  
“He said don’t sleep with him, try and explore it and he’s sending Nathaniel to us.”  
“Oh.” I glanced over at Merry and could feel her embarrassment at the mention of Nathaniel’s name.  
“Don’t worry. He’s going to be under strict instructions not to mention it under threat of my wrath. He won’t want to incur that so we’ll be safe.” I wiped the final remains of tears from my face; sure I’d have panda eyes from running mascara. This is why I didn’t wear make up.  
“Lucy won’t like you bringing in a civilian.”  
“Screw Lucy, if it makes it easier for me to endure being around Cassidy then so be it.”  
“We were going to put Bethany in the room that used to be Rhys’. Where should we put Nathaniel?”  
“He can stay with me and Rhys. He stays over sometimes at our place anyway.”  
“Stays over as in shares a bed?”  
“Sometimes.” I shrugged. “But nothing more. The Pard gets a lot out of casual touching. It strengthens the group.” I thought struck me. “Maybe I ought to have Bethany in with us too. Keep the spare room for her and Nathaniel to change in and use if they want private time but if Bethany is as submissive as Nathaniel she’ll want the comfort.”  
“I know it’s a big bed Anita but four of you?”  
“Merry, last time you stopped over my place five of us fit in my bed just fine.”  
“True.” She said, raising an eyebrow.  
My cell started to ring and I picked it up. “Hey, Edward.”  
“What the hell’s going on? You ran out of there faster than a cheetah with its tail on fire.”  
“I’m alright now. We’re going home. I’ll explain it all there. Did Lucy and Frost leave yet?”  
“They’re just paying the check now. I’ll see you back at the house in about half an hour. Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like anything. I want a piece of this.”  
“You’ll get it, Edward.” I said and hung up. “Everyone’s heading back to your place for a pow wow.”  
“Best we get back then.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita flips out.

Bethany wasn’t there. It was a little worrying and I hoped I hadn’t jeopardised her leaving by calling the date short. I wanted to know what was happening and paced the living room while we waited for Edward, Lucy and Frost to return. I didn’t want to say what had happened until everyone was here; I didn’t want to repeat myself.  
Rhys watched me wide eyed. I hadn’t let him touch me since Merry and I got back and he knew something was wrong, I just didn’t know how to tell him. Not right now. I was going over what had happened, over and over, and couldn’t make sense of it. Now Cassidy was nowhere in the vicinity I could think clearly and wasn’t obsessed with finding him, however what I’d felt was strong enough to leave a stain on my spirit. In the end I went to clean my teeth and get changed. I didn’t want to sit around in this skirt all night and I could still taste Cassidy. Rhys followed me and I let him. Maybe it was best to tell him what had happened alone. I wasn’t sure I was entirely comfortable telling Lucy about the connection I felt to Cassidy, or at least the part about feeling like I was about to shift form. I did tell Rhys though. I told him everything, just as I had Jean Claude.  
“So you kissed him?” He looked at me, face carefully blank.  
“I’m sorry, Rhys. I couldn’t help it. You remember saying about how our powers attract us to one another?” He nodded. “Well multiply that by about a hundred and you get what happens whenever I touch this guy.” I sat down heavily on the bed beside him but he made no move to touch me. I was suddenly aware of Rhys’ scent. He smelled of cinnamon, a scent from his aftershave, and him. Emotions flowed from him like tangible things I could sense and he smelt…disappointed, and jealous.  
“I’m sorry.” I said again, quietly. “I don’t want it to happen, Rhys. I don’t even like the guy; I’ve seen his handiwork, but its still there. I don’t want to see him again but I don’t see I’m going to have a choice. The sooner we get some evidence the sooner we can go home…providing you still want to go home with me.”  
He turned to me but I didn’t face him. I was too busy looking down at my hands in my lap, feeling ashamed. “Of course I want to go home with you.” He took my hands in his. “A little bit of kissing and attraction on a case isn’t going to stop me loving you.”  
“I don’t like him, Rhys, really I don’t but I can’t stop myself.” I still wasn’t looking at him and he realised. He moved one hand to my chin and lifted my head to face him. He kissed me before I could say anymore, just a soft brushing of his lips against mine but his power did the rest. The first time Rhys ever kissed me he had called his full power, the part of him that connected to the dead calling to my necromancy like two halves of a whole. It had been more than I could ever have imagined and now as we sat, him gently cradling my face, I felt it again. We’d experimented with our powers, seeing how the two of us could link to Jean Claude but never again had we used it in a sexual context, death wasn’t exactly a turn on, but here and now all I could think about was Rhys and how his power called to me.  
I moved so quickly I felt Rhys start as I turned, pushing him back against the bed to straddle him. He didn’t pause for long, his hands moving to unbutton my blouse. I moved against him as my tongue explored his mouth, the feel of him growing against me tightening things deep within me. I felt power welling up like a liquid rush within me and my eyes flew open. It’d been months since I’d felt Raina’s munin, pushing her back with Richard using the marks seemed to have worked in a more permanent way, but she flowed back now, called by the power and the promise of sex in the air.  
Things came to me that I shouldn’t have known; the taste of Rhys, how his blood flowed, how it pulsed below the skin in the large vein in his neck, how I could rip it open and feed on the blood flow, not caring whether he lived or died. And over it all, the scent of hot sun on naked skin.  
I pushed off Rhys so quickly I fell to the floor. I looked up at him, a fine trembling running through my body like plucking the outer edge of a spiders web. “Anita, what’s wrong?”  
I pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them, resting my forehead down. I slowly started to rock back and forth, all the time saying; “Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.”  
He reached out and touched my arm gently and I screamed, long and hard. I scooted back from him quickly, stopping only when my back hit the wall beside the door. In seconds the door flew open and Edward came through it preceded only by his gun. He looked from me by the wall, tears streaming down my face to Rhys crouched where I’d been a moment before but he kept his gun trained on Rhys.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Edward demanded.  
“I have no idea.” Rhys said, raising his hands so Edward knew he was unarmed. “We were kissing and suddenly she jumped to the floor and when I touched her she screamed.”  
My pulse was loud in my ears and I put my hands over them but it only made it echo more. Edward crouched in front of me and I could see the pulse in his neck butterflying against the soft skin.  
“Anita, can you hear me?”  
“Get the fuck away from me, Edward, just get the fuck away.” He backed up as Lucy came into the room. I could hear noise from the hallway and guessed everyone had come to see what I was screaming about. And to be honest I had no idea. I swallowed hard and hugged myself, digging in my nails to reassure myself I was still with it, still feeling something. The pain was immediate and I thanked God silently. I pushed myself to standing position using the wall. Edward and Rhys both mirrored me exactly, standing carefully, making no sudden moves. Edward put his gun up, sure there was only us in the room.  
“What’s going on?” Lucy asked looking between us.  
“Ask Anita.” Edward said quietly.  
“No, don’t ask Anita. Don’t ask Anita anything.” I said. I edged towards the door and Lucy moved a step into the room so I could pass. Frost and Doyle were both stood in the hallway and moved aside to let me pass. I went down the spiral stairs as fast as my legs would go and across the hall to the main staircase to the ground floor below.  
“Anita!” I heard Rhys yell but I ignored him, I had to get out, go.  
Merry, Galen, Nicca and Kitto stood in the doorway of the lounge, looks of worry on their faces. Galen stepped in my path and I stopped to look at him.  
“Anita, what’s going on? Are you okay?”  
I stared at him, hard. He’d do. I wondered if his skin was tinted the same green all over. I took two steps to close the distance between us and knew it was as much Raina as me.  
“Oh, Galen.” I whispered and fell against him. He hesitated for a moment then wrapped his arms around me.  
“Its okay, Anita. Whatever it is, its okay.”  
I feigned a nod, lifting my head slightly until my lips were close to his collarbone, a few more inches and the throbbing beneath his skin would be mine. I could almost taste him. I rose on tiptoes in his arms and gently ran my tongue over his pulse. His body froze against me and he said carefully; “Anita?” I ignored him. I could taste him on my tongue and it wasn’t enough. I bit down on the pulse, sucking flesh and tendons into my mouth. He let out a surprised yip as I bit down harder.  
“Shit, she’s biting me!” I heard Galen yell and his hands moved to my arms. He couldn’t move me l without ripping the skin away but more hands found my arms and tried to pry us apart. As the first metallic tang of blood hit my tongue I came back to myself. I gasped, releasing Galen and stumbling back into Merry and Nicca who’d been holding my arms.  
A small trickle of blood ran from Galen’s throat in the middle of a large red welt. He’d have one hell of a love bite come tomorrow.  
“Shit, Galen, I’m sorry, I…” I pulled out of Merry and Nicca’s hold and ran to the door. I pulled it open and ran. I was aware of voices calling my name over the crunch of my feet on the gravel of the drive but didn’t stop.  
I reached the gates and pressed the security release on the smaller gate and squeezed through the gap before it was fully open and ran some more. I stumbled as I reached a streetlight and fell against it. I was still wearing the heels I’d worn earlier, apologising to Rhys taking precedence over getting changed. I kicked the shoes off angrily and ran, leaving them and Holmby Hills far behind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close call.

I’d only ever run like this twice before and then I’d been among trees, not buildings and people. I’d drawn on the marks between Richard and myself then but now there was something else. Richard’s mark always smelt of leaves and autumn, now I could smell sunlight and sweat. I’d always been fast, running regularly to keep in shape and always be ahead of whomever was chasing me, but now I was fast. I ran down a crowded street avoiding people as I went, knowing where they’d be before I reached them and moving around them like they weren’t there. Where I moved was purely instinct, and I didn’t notice where I was going until my feet hit wooden boards, the sudden change in texture under my feet like an electric jolt through me, knowing the boards had once lived and I mourned the loss.  
I eased down to a slow walk, almost a stagger as my heart hammered against my chest. I’d run miles, at least fifteen; perhaps twenty, and I should have felt exhausted. Instead I felt…exhilarated. And my intuition had brought me here, to the boardwalk. I looked towards the Eclipse and shook my head. I didn’t want my feet to have brought me here but I understood why. My body was feeling the pull of him. I slowly continued my walk then stopped and tilted my head to one side. I could hear her soft sobbing.  
“Bethany.” I said, little more than a whisper. She emerged from her hidey-hole under the boardwalk a few moments later and I ushered her into a dark alley. Tears streaked her face and I realised she was dressed for…soliciting. A short leather skirt and midriff top that barely covered her braless breasts. Mascara had streaked her cheeks like tramlines.  
I touched her bare arm and felt the Pard, it felt right. She dropped to her knees beside me in the darkness and rubbed her face across the back of my hand as though scent marking me then gently licked across the same path.   
“Bethany, why are you still here?”  
She looked up to me with big eyes. “I couldn’t go, he ordered me not to leave the boardwalk.”  
I crouched beside her and hugged her, taking comfort from her touch, the Pard’s touch. “I am your Nimir Ra now, you petitioned to join me. As your Nimir Ra I order you to go to the address I gave you. My friends will look after you until I return.” She nodded against me with a shuddering sigh and moved away. There was something in her eyes, a new determination that hadn’t been there before. “Do you have any money?” She shook her head. “Get a cab, my friends will pay the bill. Now go.”  
We stood together, still holding one another. I could smell the soap from her skin on me and below it her own warm scent. “Thank you.” She whispered and stepped back from me.  
“And tell my friends I’m okay, but not where I am.”  
“Alright.” She nodded and ran suddenly, heading back the way I’d come.  
I sighed and stepped out of the shadows looking towards the Eclipse. I could hear music and chatter coming from the open door and headed towards it.  
As I reached the door the noises around me had become white noise against the pull of the Pard. I could feel Cassidy was within and his presence drew me like a vacuum. I realised for all I’d kissed, tasted since our encounter in the bathroom at Café Momo it was still his scent, his taste that lingered, the ghost of his touch I could feel on my skin.  
I could sense him and his Pard as I walked through the front door, but he wasn’t here, not in the restaurant. I walked past the bar to the swing doors at the back of the room. A man, sorry werewolf, stopped me before I could pass them. “Sorry, Miss, that’s for staff only.”  
I snarled at him and pushed him aside with more strength than I thought I possessed and he stumbled back and away from me. The room fell silent but I continued undeterred. I walked past double doors to a kitchen but he wasn’t in there. Recessed in the far wall on the left was a small staircase leading up. A fine trembling started in me as my foot fell on the first step and before I knew it I was running. There was no door at the top, the stairs just opened out onto an open plan apartment. There was only one door, leading to the bathroom I guessed, but the rest was all here. A small kitchen area sat at the back with just the bare basics of equipment. A large window overlooked the boardwalk and on a raised area in front of it stood a mattress and blankets. Not a bed, but a nest of sorts. An impressive TV and stereo system filled the side wall and cushions and beanbags littered the floor. Were kitties weren’t allowed on furniture I guessed. He was here, but not in view. I guessed he was behind the closed door so I sunk to the floor to sit on where the top step met the floor. I could smell him and knew he slept here. I felt compelled to crawl to the cushions and I held one to my face, taking in his scent and another. Bethany. I realised I must have smelt like her too, we’d held each other long enough and she’d even scent marked my hand. Now at least I had the excuse I could have picked it up from the pillows. I lay down among the them and breathed in the scents. I had the urge to roll around, to coat myself in his aroma but resisted. I swallowed hard against the desire to do so and found my eyes filling with tears again. I was losing control. It was like something had been opened within me when Cassidy kissed me and it compelled me to do things I’d never even consider normally.  
The bathroom door opened suddenly and I looked up. Cassidy entered the open plan area followed by a cloud of steam. He was wearing only a pair of tight boxer shorts, showing off his perfect surfer boy tan and body. His hair was wet and seemed darker, water running from it in rivulets down his neck to his chest.  
He frowned at me, surprised I was there. “Anita? What’s wrong?”  
I sat up slowly as he approached, resisting the urge to run to him, to lick the water from his chest. “What did you do to me?” I whispered as he couched before me.  
“I could ask you the same question.” He raised an eyebrow at me. He looked me up and down. “Your hose is ruined.” I glanced down to see he was right. Large holes had formed on the soles of my feet and had run in ladders up my legs. He brushed his fingertips over one of the holes against my bare skin and I felt a shuddering sigh pass my lips.  
“I tried to eat my friend. Why?”  
“Was she tasty?” He asked leaning towards me.  
It threw me for a loop for a second. Was she tasty? What kind of question was that? “He.” I said. “One of the guys who lives with Meredith. But any of them would have done.”  
“It's your beast. I can feel it in you, closer to the surface than before. The connection between us must have opened it up.” He crawled up my legs until I either lay down or our faces would be touching. I lay down. He stopped crawling when he was above me on all fours looking down at me.  
“Why would I react like that?” I implored. I didn’t understand.  
A single drop of water from his hair dripped onto my cheekbone. He lowered his head and gently licked it away and it was as though some switch inside me was thrown. All the tension I’d been feeling left me in one soft sigh. The flare of power filled me, relaxed me as his lips moved down my cheek to my jaw line and lower to my collarbone. I made a small whimpering noise as his lips claimed mine; soft gentle brushes at first slowly increasing into an incredibly moving, passionate kiss. My arms had found their way around his neck and I pulled him down against me, his bare chest pushed against my still half unbuttoned blouse. Through it all Raina flooded to the surface and I saw through her eyes. I’d pushed her back before, abolishing her before she’d had full payment, but this blond haired, blue-eyed stranger would do just fine. And I really didn’t want to argue.  
He propped himself on one elbow and his hands moved to undo the remaining buttons on my blouse, sliding it open to reveal my lacy black bra. His thumb brushed over one nipple, teasing it to a hard point against the fabric. Raina wanted him; I wanted him, right now, in every way possible.  
When he pulled me to sit up and relieved me of my suit jacket, blouse and bra I didn’t complain, merely moved my lips to his collarbone and bit along it, making him emit a groan low in his throat. He lay me back down and removed my skirt, hose and panties quickly then his own pants, throwing the insignificant items behind him, down the stairs for all I cared.  
He laid the length of me and the shock of his touch was immediate, running through me like a current…and suddenly I felt something else. Jean Claude. The marks between us flared and Raina retreated with a hiss. My eyes were suddenly wide and I felt Jean Claude almost like a whisper inside me.  
“No.” I murmured, clarity hitting me like a sledgehammer between the eyes. Cassidy pushed against me and I slid myself up the pillows to stop him entering me. “Cassidy, stop, this isn’t right.”  
“Of course it's right.” He said smiling lazily, “Can’t you feel the connection between us?” His voice was a whisper as he moved his lips towards me.  
“No. It’s not right. Get off me!”   
He didn’t move, instead he ground his hips against me. “Tell me you don’t want this.” He moved his lips against my skin.  
The less he seemed to want me to get up the more my resolve strengthened. “I don’t want this, get the hell off me!”  
Finally he rolled to one side and I sat up, grabbing my blouse and clutching it to me.  
“I don’t understand, Anita, what changed? You want me, I can taste it.” He propped himself up on one elbow among the pillows.  
“I just can’t. I don’t do casual sex easily, in fact I don’t do casual sex at all.”  
“Not even within your Pard?” He raised an eyebrow at me.  
“Especially not with my Pard!” I grabbed my bra and slid it on. “What did you do with my skirt and underwear?”  
He pointed towards the stairs and a small black pile that was the rest of my outfit. I moved towards it as I slid on my shirt. “Are you leaving?” he asked.  
“What do you think?”  
“Don’t leave yet. At least spend the night.”  
I’d slipped on my underwear and was clutching my skirt and blouse to me. “I don’t think so.”  
“No pressure, I promise. Just a Nimir Ra and Raj sleeping in the same place. Your Pard does sleep together sometimes doesn’t it?”  
“Of course.” I said defensively. Perhaps not as much as they’d like, but still.  
“Then let's just do that. We can talk, get to know each other a little better mentally instead of physically.”  
I sighed. I needed to learn more about him but this had been a close call, I’d almost lost it. “Alright.” I nodded. “I’ll stay for a while.”  
He led me to the mattress and I sat cross-legged looking at him as he laid himself out, making sure I had an unadulterated view of his body. I tried not to look but it was hard. Uh, difficult.   
“So tell me about your Pard.” He said.  
We talked for hours about what it meant to have a healthy Pard and comparing a Pard to the lukoi, but I didn’t glean any information about the crimes I was meant to be investigating.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The harsh light of day after the night before.

Sunlight woke me. I blinked my eyes open and looked at the sunlight streaming in through a large window right by the bed. A soft rumbling reverberated through my ear and cheek and I moved my head to look up. My eyes went wide at the sight of Cassidy fast asleep under me. Then the night before came flooding back. Shit. We were laying on the mattress in a tangle of sheets and I realised what the noise was he was making; he was purring. Double shit.   
I picked up my clothes and dressed quietly. Cassidy had made no moves on me the rest of the evening. We’d just talked until we fell asleep. I was relieved but also horrified at how close I’d come to sleeping with him, in the biblical sense.  
The restaurant was locked so I went to the fire door, hoping it wasn’t alarmed. I was in luck, it wasn’t. It opened onto an alley and I walked to the boardwalk. It was quiet; no one around at…what time was it? I checked my watch. It was almost seven am. Triple shit. Rhys was going to have a pink fit.  
I put my hands in my pockets and found my cell phone. It was turned off. That was strange. I didn’t remember doing that. Oh well, I turned it on again. I walked down the boardwalk and was suddenly aware that I had no money, no ID, no shoes and more importantly no weapons other than the knives in my wrist sheaths…and I’d worn them all night and I had chafe marks to prove it.  
I couldn’t walk back to Merry’s; it was too far in the harsh light of day. Last night I’d run the distance but I’d been riding the munin, among other things, and I’d run like a were. That was weird in itself but right now I had to bite the bullet and face the music.   
As if on cue my phone beeped with a message. Or ten. I sat on a bench and listened to Rhys’ voice get more and more desperate, and one from Jean Claude. Nathaniel would be landing at nine this morning, coming in on Jean Claude’s private jet. Damn. I had two hours to get to Merry's, suck up, I mean apologise to Rhys, and get to the airport. Maybe I’d better call for a ride.  
“Anita?!?” Rhys answered after only half a ring as though he’d been sitting waiting for it. I’d bet money he had.  
“Hi.” I said softly.  
“Oh gods, Anita, where are you? I’ve been so worried.”  
“I know. I’m so sorry, Rhys…is Galen okay?”  
“He’s got the hickey from hell but yeah, he’s okay. What happened?”  
“Not on the phone, Rhys. Could someone come get me? Nathaniel is flying in at nine and I need to be at the airport to meet him.”  
“Consider me on my way.” He paused for a moment. “Where are you?”  
I sighed. “I think you know where I am, Rhys.” He was quiet for the longest time and it was only the sound of people speaking softly behind him that let me know he was still there. “Rhys, please talk to me. Or at least put someone else on the phone. I need whoever comes to get me to bring me some things.”  
“Someone will meet you at the boardwalk, Anita. Here’s Merry.” His voice had gone very cold and emotionless. I might have screwed this up badly.  
“Anita?” Merry's voice was high and I wondered if they’d all been awake all night worrying about me. Gee I hoped not.  
“Merry. Will someone please come pick me up and bring me some things?”  
“Someone will come, Anita. Where are you?”  
“At the boardwalk.” I got up, suddenly not wanting to be on the boardwalk anymore. “But I’m going to start walking to the airport.”  
“Anita, you’ve got no shoes. We found them down the street.”  
“I’ve got no hose either. Its damn cold down here by the water.”  
“Anita, can you hold on.” The line went quiet and I kept walking. Maybe I’d make it to the airport by nine on foot. I hoped Nathaniel had some cash on him but I doubted it. I could hear soft talking in the background then a male voice came on the line.  
“Anita, stay where you are, I’ll come get you.”  
“Thank you, Edward.” I said with a sigh. At last, someone sane. “I need some clothes, at least a pair of Nikes, and some more weaponry.”  
“I’ll bring you something. Don’t go far. I’ll be there soon.”  
“Thanks, Edward.” He hung up and I sat by the kerb. Nothing to do now but wait for my ride.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Rhys talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, surprise! A fourth, smallish chapter as the last one was smallish too!
> 
> Oh! Next chapter! NATHANIEL!!! Mmmmm......
> 
> Does anyone else have an Anita Blake inspired playlist or is it just me? If you do, let me know! Always looking for more tracks to add to it!

The hire car Edward had been driving pulled up forty minutes later and before it even stopped fully Rhys got out of the passenger side. He looked terrible. His hair had been caught back roughly and he looked like he’d slept in his jeans and t-shirt. I stood as he approached and we just looked at each other for long moments. He looked paler than normal, the skin under his eye red and puffy.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t come back last night.” I said eventually.   
“I know.” He held one hand out to me and I took it. He led me to the car but made no other attempt to touch me. I got in the back and after a quick hi to Edward we drove off. There was a pair of jeans, socks and Nikes in the back as well as my Browning and shoulder holster and Firestar and Uncle Mike’s. I managed to take off the skirt and put on the jeans while still wearing my seatbelt. We got to the airport at eight fifteen. Edward was going to wait with the car while Rhys and I went to wait for Nathaniel. Read that as have our heart to heart in a public place where we hopefully wouldn’t make a scene. Well whatever. I didn’t want to do this in private, never mind public. But I guess no time like the present and all that crap.  
“You slept with him, didn’t you?” He asked once we were seated with coffee in one of the almost empty café’s.  
“I did, but not in the way you’re thinking.”  
“You mean you didn’t…?” His face was one of astonishment.  
“No, Rhys, I’m in love with you.”   
“Oh gods.” He dropped his head into his hands and I realised he was quietly crying.  
I didn’t know what to say. I just sat and looked at him for long moments. Finally I reached out and brushed fingertips along his raised forearm. He moved his hands to either side and I saw tears running freely. “I thought that…”  
“I know what you thought, Rhys, and I’ll be honest, it was close. Luckily Jean Claude intervened through the marks. But even then I don’t know how much of it was me.”  
He wiped at his eye suddenly and frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean Raina was doing most of the thinking last night. I had such little control over what I did I felt like an interloper, like it was a dream. You saw what I did to Galen. I’d never want to hurt him.”   
“I was wondering why you bit him.” He offered me a small smile.  
“So was I.” I shook my head. “It was only luck it wasn’t you, Rhys. When I was kissing you I could hear your blood, almost taste it beneath the surface of you skin. I wanted to bite you, feed at your throat. That’s why I jumped away from you so fast. I didn’t want to hurt you either.”  
“You haven’t.” He shuffled his chair around beside mine and pulled me to him in a hug.   
“I still hurt Galen though, and it could have been a lot worse.”  
He sighed heavily and sat back to look at me. “Why is Raina showing up now, all of a sudden? She’s been quiet for months.”  
“I think it was the link to the Pard. You know how I told you the power of the Nimir attracted one another?” He nodded. “I think the animal call was enough to unlock her.”  
“That would make sense. From everything you told me about her, she was an animal in every sense of the word.”  
We sat in silence again. I stirred my coffee some more.  
“I’m glad you didn’t sleep with him, Anita.” He said finally. His arm was still around me, like he didn’t want to let me go.  
“So am I.” I sighed.   
His cell phone rang and he answered it. Even only catching one side of the conversation I could tell something was wrong.  
“There’s some kind of problem. Will you be okay if I get Edward to take me back to the house?”  
“Sure, but I don’t have any money for a cab.”  
He gave me some cash out of his wallet. “That should be enough for a cab for you and Nathaniel. If not we’ll make up the rest when you get to the house.”  
He stood and looked down at me still sitting at the table then dropped down to the chair again and pulled me to him for a fierce kiss. I whimpered slightly and gave myself over to him. If I’d gone through with it last night, I might have lost Rhys forever and I couldn’t deal with that. I loved him so much. If not for Jean Claude I’d have married Rhys in a shot, we had so much in common, we even finished each others sentences, and he didn’t think I was bloodthirsty, something Richard had always accused me of.   
He moved away slowly, a small smile playing on his lips. “I’m really glad you didn’t sleep with him, Anita.”  
“Not half as glad as I am.” I smiled back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel arrives; Anita figures out a way to show Rhys what it means to be part of the Pard.

I sat and thought about how Raina had taken over last night and what I’d nearly done. Everything from last night, even the running, let’s just say it scared me almost as much as what I almost did. It was like I was becoming a were without being a were, if that made sense. I hadn’t been scratched or bitten or anything by a were in months. If I’d been infected I’d have changed by now, there’d been at least six full moons. I was changing again in a way I didn’t understand. Dammit, I was so scared and I hated it.  
Nathaniel found me still sitting at the table, staring into my coffee. I didn’t even sense him approach. I started as he put his bag down beside me and glanced up at him. My bottom lip quivered slightly as I stood and he pulled me against him in a tight hug. I drew comfort from him as his Nimir Ra and his friend, sobbing silently against his chest. He shushed me and gently rocked me, kissing my hair.  
“Anita, what’s wrong?” he said finally.  
“I nearly fucked up big time.” I whispered. “Lets go get a cab, I’ll tell you on the way.”  
Telling him took less time than I thought. He didn’t ask questions, just listened as I explained everything and told him how Raina’s munin and the Nimir attraction had ridden me. I told him I was overwhelmed. Yeah that’s it. Not scared, overwhelmed.  
“I needed you here for comfort, Nathaniel. I need you to be with me, to stop me craving the Pard.” We were seated in the back of the cab; me leant against him with my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around me.  
“It's not the Pard you crave, Anita. You crave this Cassidy guy like I crave you.” He rested his head on top of mine.  
I moved back from him to look into his lilac eyes. “You don’t crave me, Nathaniel, you just need someone to look after you, and I’m it.”  
“How do you know what I crave?” He quirked me a sideways smile.  
“It's not the same.” I sighed, resting my head against him.  
“Anita, I’ve wanted you to sleep with me since that first day at the hospital. I know you won’t do that so the best I can hope for is your touch and to share your bed every now and then, even if it is just to sleep and includes Rhys. Do you know how hard it is to know when you sleep with the two of us it's him you dream of?”  
I leant back again and saw a fleeting sadness in his eyes, and then it was gone, replaced by a look that was pure Nathaniel. All hope.  
“I’m sorry I don’t feel like that about you, Nathaniel. I know you need to touch me, which is why I let you sleep over. It’s the same reason I wanted you here with me now. I’m hoping to gain the same comfort from you as you seem to gain from me.”  
“I’m here for you, Anita, you know that.”  
“I know that, Nathaniel.” I sighed.  
We had just enough money for the cab, I told the driver to keep the change and he complained about me being tight, lousy tip, less than a dollar…so I started yelling at him, telling him not to bait me because I might just do something he’d regret. He drove off muttering about crazies early in the morning.  
We went into the main house to the sound of yelling.   
“You promised she’d be coming back with you!” A high, terrified voice greeted us as we opened the door. Shit. Bethany. I followed the sound of voices to the lounge. Rhys was saying; “She’ll be back soon, just be patient.”   
“I’m here now, what’s going on?” Bethany was backed into the corner crouched on the balls of her feet. She looked wide-eyed and terrified. I moved towards her and she seemed to relax.  
“He said he’d bring you back, when he came back without you…” she scuttled towards me and wrapped her arms around my knees, rubbing her face against my thighs.  
“Nathaniel.” I said quietly and he came to me. I bent my knees and Bethany leaned back from me. Nathaniel came down beside me. “Bethany, this is Nathaniel. He’s a member of my Pard. He’s going to help us both link closer to the Pard before we go to St Louis.”  
She nodded and glanced at him, giving him the once over.  
“Hi.” Nathaniel said. They leant towards each other, gently taking in each other’s scents. It looked like it should have been more intimate but it wasn’t, it was just them getting to know each other. Finally they were so close a breath separated them and they rubbed their cheeks together and sniffed into each other’s hair.  
“What was that?” Rhys asked.  
“A meeting of two equals.” Nathaniel said. “Bethany and I are both submissives so we’re equal to one another.” He glanced up at Rhys. “Just like you and Anita. Neither of you are weres but you’re both alpha.”  
“What do you mean, not weres?” Bethany glanced at me.  
“It’s a long story.” I smiled at her. She was still touching Nathaniel and myself, our knees pressed together. “Rhys.” I said without looking at him. “Can we try something?”  
“That depends.” He said quietly. “What?”  
“I want to try and link you to the Pard, so you can feel what we’re feeling.”  
He moved up behind me but didn’t sit down or touch me. “How?”  
“Kind of like you did that first night Jean Claude was here in June. I have a connection to the Pard and you have a connection to me.”  
“Anita…”  
“Please, Rhys. Just let us try. I want you to understand.”  
I moved and sat cross-legged, Nathaniel and Bethany moved a little closer so we were all still touching. Rhys sat behind me so my buttocks were pressed against his groin, his legs either side of mine, his chest and firmer than firm abs against my back. “What are you going to do?” His breath rustled my hair at my ear and I shuddered.   
“I’m not really sure.” I looked at him over my shoulder and he leant in to me so I could see him better. I reached back and pulled his arms around me then I closed my eyes and leant against him, sighing heavily.  
“Am I meant to be feeling something?” he asked.  
“No.” I laughed slightly. “I was just selfishly enjoying you.” I sat up from him but kept my arms over his, not willing to let him go.  
“I’ll let you off.” I glanced back to find him smiling. “What now?”  
“I’m winging it so bear with me, okay? Nathaniel, would you unbraid your hair?” He did as I asked without question, letting the auburn curtain fall around him. It was longer than Rhys’ hair, almost reaching his knees but still not as long as either Frost’s or Nicca’s. “Can you put it over your shoulder, so it's in my lap.” He did that too. It was warm and heavy like a living blanket. “Okay, Rhys, your turn. Can you use your magic to connect with the part of me that makes me a necromancer?”  
“You’re not going to try and rip my throat out are you?” There was a playful edge to his voice, as though it hadn’t almost happened last night.  
“Would I do that?”   
He laughed and it rumbled through his chest into my ribcage. I felt his magic flare as the last of his laughter died away and my necromancy sparked. I felt every hair on my body stand on end and could feel the magic leaking from Rhys into me then back again. We were as connected together as we were going to be, without having sex, I guess. Death and sex go hand in hand when it comes to magic, just ask Jean Claude.  
I took an armful of Nathaniel’s hair and breathed in the scent of him with closed eyes. He smelled like outdoors on a hot summers day and below that vanilla. Something clicked inside me and I took a deep breath as Nathaniel’s hair ran through my fingers like liquid satin. I could smell other things now. Rhys hadn’t showered and the cinnamon of his aftershave was almost gone, replaced by him and him emotions. He’d moved so his head rested on my shoulder, his cheek against my neck and ear. He was relieved. It washed over him in waves and also enough love to bring tears to my eyes. I was glad they were closed so the tears couldn’t escape. I turned my attention back to Nathaniel and felt for his hand. I opened my eyes as he took my hand in his and raised it to his lips, running his tongue lightly over my knuckles. The smell of him overrode everything else, no, not him, the Pard. I realised the smell was coming from myself too. I held a hand out to Bethany without looking and she mirrored Nathaniel, taking my hand to her lips. Whatever connected me to the Pard, the part of me that had tried to slip its skin last night, flooded to the surface and broke over us all. It tasted like trees, and sunlight and also death. We all drew in a sharp breath as it flooded over us and through us making us all shudder.  
“I can smell…outdoors.” Said Rhys softly.  
“I can smell death.” Said Nathaniel screwing up his nose.  
“I can smell Galen making coffee.” I said.  
Nathaniel chuckled as Rhys said; “How can you tell its Galen?”  
“His aftershave smells of watermelons.” I sniffed slightly. “And the coffee’s hazelnut.”  
“Anita, what changed?” Nathaniel asked quietly.   
I glanced at him. “What do you mean?”  
“I can feel a…I can feel…” he closed his eyes for a moment.  
“He can feel your beast.” Bethany said. “It brushes inside us like a velvet glove on a hand you control.”  
“I don’t feel anything.” Rhys said.  
“Its hard to reach you with it because you’re not Pard.” Nathaniel said.  
“But we can try.” I said. “Rhys, do you have any barriers up right now? Any shielding?”  
“I always have shields up.” He said.  
“Drop them.” He didn’t immediately but when they fell I felt his death powers fall over me like a blanket. My necromancy and beast’s responses were immediate; hitting us all like a solid thing, bringing cries from each of us. I heard Rhys whisper; “Goddess!” against my skin.  
Noise from the doorway brought me back with a sudden gasp. Everyone was gathered there with weapons of one sort or another.  
“Okay, shows over.” I said pushing back my magic and throwing up every barrier I knew that had helped me with the marks from Jean Claude.  
“What is going on?” Doyle marched towards us, sheathing his sword.  
I let go of Nathaniel and Bethany’s hands and they moved so their faces touched my legs, brushing themselves against me. Rhys dropped onto his back suddenly and only a glance around showed he was still conscious. Although his skin was glowing slightly which was unusual.  
“Sorry.” I said. “I was only linking to my Pard.”  
“You call that amount of power ‘only’?”  
“I’d never tried before.” I shrugged. “Not like this.”  
“Next time give us some warning.” He continued to frown at me.  
“Sorry.” I shrugged. “Move out, guys.” I pushed Nathaniel and Bethany off me, they lay on the floor beside each other, Bethany rubbing her face along Nathaniel’s arm. I turned to kneel looking down at Rhys. His arms were thrown out to either side as if he’d just been dropped there. I moved myself forward until I was in a kneeling push up, my hands either side of his head. He stared up at me, almost not seeing.  
“You okay?” I asked with a sideways smile. If he’d felt anything like I’d felt it’d been…fantastic, but I’d made him drop his shields which might have meant he wasn’t protected enough.  
He smiled a lazy smile at me, one I recognised. Usually we were in bed when he made that smile. “You’ve been resisting that?” He murmured. He knocked my arms out suddenly so I fell against his chest and he kissed me solidly.  
I heard Merry say; “I guess they aren’t breaking up.” as Rhys wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I realised then the power had affected him slightly more physically than I’d originally thought. I felt Nathaniel and Bethany move so they were touching my legs, bathing in the afterglow.  
I tried to move away from him but he caught my bottom lip between his teeth and I gasped. He opened his teeth and let me go then smiled up at me. “Enough of the show, lover boy.” I murmured. He moved his arms and I pushed myself to kneeling again and no sooner had I sat up than Nathaniel dropped his head into my lap.  
“Was it good for you too?” His lids were heavy.  
“Yeah.” I smiled at him and stroked his hair. "So good."


	20. Chapter 20

I apologised to Galen. Oh man, did I apologise. I didn’t try to touch him, last time I’d done that, well, that’s what I was apologising for. I wasn’t sure our friendship would ever be so touchy feely again and I was angry with myself about that. We’d had a nice relationship and that bitch Raina had ruined it. Six months dead and she was still making my life a misery. He accepted but what might have been a longer conversation was cut short by Merry announcing Lucy was on her way.  
We all sat around drinking coffee while I pondered over what I was going to tell Lucy. Why had I run off last night, what was wrong, what info did I get from Cassidy? All I could think of was no comment, no comment and nothing. This was not going to inspire confidence. How was I going to find out anything about him when all I wanted to do was touch him when he was near? Well, that was why Nathaniel was here, to take away my craving. I hoped it worked.  
“Who the hell is he and what is he doing here?” Lucy demanded. I was sitting on the couch with Bethany curved around my legs, Nathaniel laying with his head in my lap. Rhys was sitting on my other side.  
“This is Nathaniel and he’s with me.” I explained.  
“And her?” She pointed at Bethany.  
“Bethany is a new member of my Pard. She came to me from Cassidy’s Pard. She’ll answer any questions she can, right, Bethany?” She nodded.  
Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. Can I take a statement?” Bethany looked at me and I nodded.  
“Sure.” Bethany said. She and Lucy went through to the dining room to talk it out. Nathaniel rolled onto his back and smiled up at me. It had been hours since we’d introduced Rhys to what it meant to be Pard but Nathaniel hadn’t stopped touching me, let alone let me go anywhere without him.  
“Are you really going to let me and Bethany sleep in with you and Rhys?”  
“If its okay with Rhys?” I said glancing at him.  
“On the condition if Anita and I want to, well, you know, you and Bethany will disappear.”  
“We’re not invited?” Nathaniel said, looking hurt.  
Rhys frowned at him and opened his mouth to speak. “He’s kidding, Rhys.” I said.  
“Good.” Rhys said lifting my hand to his lips for a soft kiss.  
“What’s good?” Asked Edward coming into the room.  
“Nothing.” I shook my head.  
“Good.” Edward sat on the chair beside us. “What’s with him?” He pointed to Nathaniel.  
“He’s just comfy.” I shrugged.  
“I missed Anita.” He said snuggling closer to my stomach.  
“Whatever.” Edward shook his head. “You need to go back to the ‘Eclipse this afternoon.”  
“Oh no, Edward, not yet.” I shook my head frantically, my stomach turning. Nathaniel turned further into me and slid his hand under the edge of my shirt, relieving some of the tension with his skin on mine.  
“You didn’t learn anything.”  
“I learnt I don’t want to be anywhere near him.”  
“You’re our only chance at getting something incriminating and proving it’s the same guy.”  
“You don’t usually sweat the legalities, Edward, what gives?”  
He frowned at me. “I’m working with the cops, thanks to you. I have to do this legal. And its Ted, remember?”  
“Sorry, but that look is not the infamous Theodore Forrester.” I pointed out. He chose to ignore me.  
“We need you back at the ‘Eclipse as soon as possible.”  
I groaned and dropped my head, my hair falling over Nathaniel’s face. He smiled sadly at me. “Don’t be so worried, Anita, I’ll go in with you.”  
“I know.” I smiled back.  
“Great. Go get yourself showered and I’ll give you a ride.” Edward said smugly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel helps Anita, part one.

I didn’t get dressed up, I just got dressed. Dark blue jeans, a red shirt, black Nikes and all my weaponry. I didn’t want Cassidy to touch me so I guess I could always threaten him if he tried.  
Nathaniel lay on the bed watching me. I was trying to figure out what jacket to put on the top to hide the Browning and knife down my spine. The suit jacket made me look like I’d dressed up, the leather duster coat made me look too dominant. I just wanted to go for casual. If I wore a cardigan I wouldn’t be able to go for the wrist knives; if I wore a large shirt I’d look stupid because I was already wearing a shirt.  
“Nathaniel, what do you think?” I asked him. “I have to cover the weapons but…” I threw the jacket on the floor with a frustrated growl.  
“I think if you’re going for less dominant you need to lose the red.”  
“Really?” I glanced down at myself. It was a rather startling colour. “What do you suggest?”  
“Change the shirt for your lilac one, or the dark blue. It won’t matter what coat you wear because the colour will compensate for it.”  
I took my lilac shirt out of the dresser and started slipping off the shoulder holster. “How do you know so much about this kind of thing?” I asked shaking my head slightly.  
“I know what suits you. I pay a lot of attention to what you wear.” He shrugged.  
I finished buttoning the blouse and looked in the mirror. Even with the harsh black of the shoulder holster against the pale lilac of the shirt I looked less intimidating somehow. “Well when you’re right, you’re right.” I said. “What about a jacket?”  
“What do you think?” He asked.  
“Oh no, Nathaniel, don’t go all submissive on me now. You just made a great decision and I need your advice on this too.”  
“Okay.” He slid off the bed and walked towards me. He picked up the leather duster and moved behind me, putting it over my shoulders so we both faced the mirror. He was now four inches taller than me, he was going through a growth spurt, and he pressed his head to the side of mine as he spoke. “The trench coat is nice, but better when you’re wearing heels. It draws the eye to the fact you’re so…tiny.”  
“You mean short.”  
“That’s what I said.” He smiled at me. “But the jacket…” he picked it up and swapped it with the leather. He held it out so I could put my arms in. “It's tailored so you can’t see your gun and it makes more of a feature of your legs, instead of hiding them. Even though you’re not, you look taller.”   
“You’re growing up fast.” I said smiling at him in our reflection.  
“I am grown up, Anita. You just don’t see me like that.” He lowered his head so his chin rested on my shoulder. And I knew then he was right. He was so submissive I’d been treating him like a child when I wasn’t trying to make him more assertive. I had to stop that, start treating him like an adult. Still, it’d help if he acted like one.  
“Let's go introduce you to this Nimir Raj.” I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two small chapters which mean...BONUS FOURTH CHAPTER! YAY!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel helps Anita, part two.

It was late afternoon. The sun had started its slow descent in the sky and although it wasn’t as warm as it had been when I was here in June, it was still very mild. A lot of tourists were out in shorts although I was quite comfortable in my jeans. Edward had dropped us off after Rhys had made both me and Nathaniel promise not to do anything rash.   
We stood on the boardwalk for a long time. There were other businesses open at this time of day, several arcades, stores, all rustic, tourist style.   
“I don’t want to go in yet.” I said quietly.  
“You’re scared of him.” Nathaniel looked at me.  
“No.” I shook my head. “Not of him, of how he makes me feel.”  
“Let's go in one of the stores first.” I nodded and he led me forward but I was still watching the doors of the ‘Eclipse, even though it was at least seven buildings away, as though I expected Cassidy to come through them seeking me. As Nathaniel pulled me through the door of the store he’d chosen we were plunged into an instant twilight. Once my eyes adjusted I looked round.  
“Nathaniel…” I said admonishingly.  
“What?” He smiled innocently, still holding my hand.  
How had I ended up in an adult shop with Nathaniel? By not paying attention. I guess I only had myself to blame for that. He led me through the rows of movies, magazines and…other things to the clothes rails at the back. There was so much rubber and leather if a sudden breeze blew through the store it’d squeak.  
“Jeez, it looks like one of Jean Claude’s wardrobes.” I said.  
“Or Jason’s.” Nathaniel smiled at me. He started looking through the rail, pulling items out then putting them back. I tried not to look at what he was choosing, but looking around the room didn’t help either. There were things in here I couldn’t even begin to imagine what to do with…although I was afraid if I thought hard enough I might figure it out, so I went back to watching Nathaniel. He smiled at me through a veil of hair.  
“You ready to go in the restaurant now?”  
I nodded and followed him outside. He didn’t buy anything. “Wait a second.” I caught his hand and made him face me. “Did we just go in there so I’d feel more uncomfortable than I would going into the ‘Eclipse?” He just grinned at me. “You sneaky little…” I laughed. “Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.” He beamed, his lilac eyes shining happily.  
We stood and smiled at each other for a moment then walked towards our destination.  
We took each other’s hands again but Nathaniel walked a step back from me like the good little submissive. The restaurant wasn’t busy and I saw Cassidy as I walked through the door, sitting at a back table talking to another man. He looked up at me and stopped mid sentence. I swallowed hard. I was not going to be embarrassed. I’d done nothing wrong. Although he had seen me naked. Dammit! There was the blush. It scalded my cheeks and Nathaniel noticed, swapping hands and moving up closer until his chest at my back was one solid line. I sighed at his touch. He was what I needed to get through this. I moved one of his arms so it was around my shoulders at the front, holding me to him, or him to me.  
“That’s him.” I murmured as Cassidy stood and moved towards us, his former conversation and companion forgotten.  
“I can feel the Nimir Raj in him.” Nathaniel whispered against my hair and I had to agree. The connection got more noticeable the closer he got. He stopped two feet from me.  
“Anita. I’m glad you came.” He glanced up at Nathaniel. “And this is…”  
“Nathaniel. He’s mine.” I said tightening my grip on Nathaniel’s arm.  
“You had one of your Pard brought in.” I nodded. “Maybe we should sit down.” He led us to a quiet table at the back of the room and had cokes brought over for each of us.  
“I wanted to talk to you about last night.” He said.  
“Forget about it.” I said coldly.  
“We can’t just forget about it. We connected in a way I didn’t believe was possible.” He leant towards me and I scooted my seat closer to Nathaniel. We were already holding hands, tightly.  
“I don’t want to talk about it. Not yet.” I picked up my coke and sipped it.  
“We can’t just ignore it.” He touched my hand on my glass and I dropped it as power shot through me where his flesh touched mine, sending coke, ice and glass everywhere. We all jumped to our feet as the coke ran off the table and I found myself pressed hard against Nathaniel. Still, better against Nathaniel than Cassidy. He waved over a waitress who started to clean up the table as we moved to another.  
“Please, Anita. Don’t be mad.”  
“I’m not mad.”  
“Scared then. Don’t be scared of our connection.”  
“I’m not scared.”  
“You know, I can tell you’re lying and even if I couldn’t I’d be able to tell. You’ve brought in a member of your Pard and you’re clinging to him like a security blanket, and you won’t let me touch you when you know how amazing our touch can be.”  
“I’m happy to talk about our Pard’s, and how best to run them, but right now I’m not ready for anything else. I’ve not been Nimir Ra for long and it's still overwhelming.”  
He looked at me, his eyebrows quirked in a sad expression. “I respect your wishes, Anita. I don’t like them but I will respect them.” He sighed. “Is Nathaniel staying with you?” I nodded. “Make sure you keep a close eye on him. A member of my Pard is missing.”  
“Really?” I said.  
“Yes. No one’s seen her since last night. She’s one of the true submissives of the Pard. I’m afraid something has happened to her.” He seemed truly worried; it exuded from him like a tangible thing.  
“I hope she’s okay.” I said quietly. “I don’t intend on letting Nathaniel out of my sight.”  
“That’s good.” He nodded. “You truly love your Pard, I can see that.”  
“I do. I’d do anything to protect them.”  
“Joining our Pard’s together would be the best way to protect them.” Nathaniel put an arm around me as I stiffened, calming me with more of his touch. “Leopard lycanthropy just doesn’t seem as contagious as wolf or rat. The Pard always seems to be outnumbered.”   
“Did you ever look into the rumoured were’s?”  
“Linc was doing it.” He said. “But he’s had to go out of town on personal business, he said if I saw you to pass on he had a good time last night.”  
I nodded. I actually doubted it very much. “Are you going to follow up the leads yourself? See if you can recruit them?” I felt better getting down to business. This I could do.  
“I’m going to try. I don’t know if they’ll be very receptive. I hope so. We can help each other.”  
“Aren’t you a little curious about some strange weres turning up all at once when your people didn’t make them?”  
“A little.” He frowned. “But regardless of how they got lycanthropy we can be there for them.”  
I nodded. “You’re quite certain no one in your Pard has infected anyone?”  
“As far as I know, no. No one.”  
And that was that. He’d said no one in his Pard had infected anyone to his knowledge. And the bastard was telling the truth. Shit.  
“What would you do if you found out it was one of your Pard?” I asked.  
“I’m sure it's not.” He smiled.  
“Have you asked everyone?”  
“Everyone but Linc.” His eyes widened slightly then he shook his head. “No, I’m sure Linc wouldn’t do it without telling me. He agrees with me that numbers in the Pard need to increase but he wouldn’t turn someone then not bring them to the Pard.”  
“If you’re sure.” I shrugged.  
“I am.” He said but even if his brain was registering it as a positive, his body was saying that maybe, just maybe he was wrong.  
“Look, I just came down here to apologise for running out on you last night. I really have to go, I’m supposed to be working.” I stood and Nathaniel stood beside me, his arm still around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist.  
“Can I see you again?” Cassidy asked standing opposite me.  
“Call me in a couple of days, okay?” I turned to leave then turned back. “I just realised, I don’t know your full name.”  
“Cassidy Moorey.” He smiled. “What about you?”  
“Anita Katherine.”  
“What about your surname?” He frowned at me.  
“I’ve gotta keeps some secrets.” I smiled and left.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The local lukoi make themselves known.

“Okay, so we know that Cassidy isn’t the one purposely poisoning the vaccine.” I said. Nathaniel and I had walked a block to call for a ride so we wouldn’t be seen. “But we have no proof.”  
“You think it's this other guy, Linc?” Nathaniel asked.  
“Hell yes.” I nodded. “He’s the only other alpha I know about. He’s real good too, almost as good as Cassidy at hiding it, if not as good. Maybe Cassidy doesn’t know anything, maybe Linc’s the one we’re after but still, Cassidy is his Nimir Raj, he should be in charge.”  
“I know he’s powerful but he could be, I don’t know the right phrase, Jean Claude used it once. When someone pretends to be the one in charge but they’re actually a puppet of someone else.”  
“A stalking horse.” I said. “Good call.” I gave his hand a squeeze. I wasn’t sure why we were holding hands but Nathaniel being in contact with me was enough to bring me some degree of peace, which was weird and relieving in itself. “So Cassidy could be a stalking horse for Linc, but that still doesn’t explain that we have witnesses who saw Cassidy murder those girls.”  
“Maybe he’s not very well controlled at the end of the month.” Nathaniel guessed.  
“I don’t think so. He wouldn’t be Nimir Raj if he lost it that easily. No, it has to be something we’re not seeing.”  
I never got to continue my line of thought. Two large men stepped away from the wall where they were standing and into our path. They were lycanthropes, alphas, and wolves. Nathaniel stepped slightly behind me as I looked up at the two six-foot man mountains standing in front of us.  
“Can I help you, gentlemen?”  
“Our ulfric wants to talk to you.” Tall, blonde and muscled said looking at me through dark glasses.  
“Can it wait? I have places to be.”  
“He’d prefer now.” Said slightly taller, bald and muscled.  
“I'm kinda busy. Can I give you my number and your ulfric can call me?” I asked it casually but I already had a sneaking suspicion where this would go.  
“No.” Blondie said.  
“Okay then.” I said sighing. I leant back against Nathaniel making him take a step back. “Run!” I yelled, turning and dragging Nathaniel behind me. The street was a quiet one, not overly crowded but there were enough people to make it into a dodgefest. I felt the link to the Pard click and ran faster, Nathaniel keeping pace with me perfectly. I knew the men were following, I could feel them moving behind us. Dammit I wish I’d called for that ride. People weren’t moving and we were spending most of our time trying not to run into them but I had the perfect thing for clearing a path. I pulled my Browning. See, instant path.  
Our feet hit the boardwalk before I realised it and the amount of people lessened.  
“Anita, where are we going?” Nathaniel asked.  
“No idea. Away from them.”  
“We’re going to hit a dead end any second.”  
“Then it's time we stopped.” We slowed to a halt and turned on them. They were only meters behind us and stopped when we did. I pointed my gun at Blondie’s chest.  
“Okay, boys, that’s far enough.” They glanced at one another then back at me, Nathaniel standing just behind me, his fingertips just touching my lower back. "What does your ulfric want that you can't take no for answer?"  
“He wants to meet the new Lupa in town, find out what your interest is with the leopards.”  
“That’s none of his business. Once I’m done I’ll leave, no harm no foul.”  
“Our ulfric won’t be happy with that.”  
“Tough.” I shrugged minutely so as not to spoil my aim.  
As if on some unspoken cue, Blondie feigned left and I turned my gun on him. As I did so Baldie launched himself at me. Nathaniel pushed me out of the way, Baldie taking him to the floor in a roll. Shit. I hit the boardwalk hard, my arm grazing along the wood and I felt splinters bite into me through my jacket. The jolt sent my Browning spinning from my hands but I had no time to retrieve it. Blondie approached me and as I was on my stomach my Firestar was out of reach, so I went for one of my wrist knives. He reached down for me and I slashed upwards, slicing through his arm. I rolled away and to my feet as he yelled. It wouldn’t heal easily because of the high silver content of the knife.  
I turned to see Baldie beside Nathaniel, his hand a claw, held back to strike at Nathaniel’s throat. I threw the knife at him, and although it wasn’t balanced for throwing it hit him in the shoulder, distracting him enough for Nathaniel to roll away as he fell to the side. Unfortunately I’d also disarmed myself again.   
Blondie dove at me suddenly with such force we went through the barrier and over the side of the pier, my head hitting the wood as it broke, making it spin. I’d had the breath knocked out of me by Blondie, the wood and now by the sudden cold of the ocean, half of which I swear I’d swallowed. I was so dizzy I wasn’t sure which way was up, my vision tunnelling slightly from the bump to the head. Blondie swam away from me as we hit the water but I didn’t see which way he went, he just suddenly wasn’t there. I was badly disoriented, dizzy and running out of air fast. I kicked in one direction, hoping it was up, my lungs burning with the urge to breathe. Suddenly a hand fastened on my wrist and I turned to see Cassidy in the water, pulling me towards him. I kicked to him, hoping he knew which way was up, and in moments we broke the surface.  
I gulped in the air and nodded when Cassidy asked if I was okay. I could see a ladder around the side of the jetty and we headed towards it. Cassidy let me go up first and I drew my Firestar as I did. Neither Blondie nor Baldie were anywhere to be seen. Nathaniel was lying on his back, a small pool of blood forming under him.  
I was on my knees beside him before I realised. He smiled up at me.  
“You’re okay.”  
“But are you?” I glanced down at him. There was a shallow, raking claw mark down his side. So shallow it was already starting to heal.  
“I’ll be okay.” He nodded, trying to sit up. I forced him to lie back down.   
“Just rest for a second, Nathaniel, okay?” I heard Cassidy come up behind me and turned to see him holding out my Browning and knife.  
“I assume these are yours.” He dropped to his knees beside us, then glanced at Nathaniel’s wound. “If we take him inside we can let him heal there.”  
I nodded and reholstered all my weapons. Cassidy lifted Nathaniel effortlessly, the latter gasping a little as he was lifted but the blood was already stopping its flow as muscle and skin reformed.  
I followed Cassidy through the restaurant and up the stairs to the rooms above. He laid Nathaniel on the mattress then went to the bathroom to get a damp cloth to clean the blood.  
“We’ve got to get out of here.” I whispered to Nathaniel.  
“Okay.” He tried to sit up.  
“Lay down, we’re not going just yet.” I said and he did with a look of relief on his face.   
I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and water ran from it freely. Damn, it’d never work now. I pushed wet hair from my face and smiled slightly at Nathaniel.  
“Wanna try for the munin?” I asked.  
“Always.” He murmured, his eyes delighted despite his obvious discomfort.  
I leant over him, dripping water as I went. I put my face into his hair and breathed in the scent of him. Raina came to the surface easily, coaxed by the fact my clothes were sticking to me, bringing lust to Nathaniel so clear I could almost taste it, no, I could taste it. I breathed gently in his ear and he groaned. I bit gently on his earlobe as though guided by an unseen hand then planted soft kisses along his jaw line to his lips. His tongue flicked out to stroke my bottom lip in the submissive gesture the Pard and Lukoi both used. I kissed him solidly, but a closed mouth kiss, something that seemed to annoy both Nathaniel and Raina. I found his wound with my fingers and brushed them over the surface, making Nathaniel moan only half in pain.   
Raina laughed through me, not wanting to hurt Nathaniel as she had done before, wanting to hurt me. She took control and thrust my tongue into his mouth, exploring him fully then tearing my lips from him.  
I felt the munin curl over my throat as she forced words from my mouth. “Take me, Nathaniel, now!” Nathaniel’s eyes widened slightly but he took it as a command and he rolled us so he was on top suddenly. It was the most dominant thing I’d ever known him do, my unwitting command of take me being an order to be in charge.  
Raina pushed through us both, riding us and although I couldn’t feel it through the thick denim I knew Nathaniel was losing his self-control, the power dragging us to the edge quicker than should have been possible.   
He ground himself into me as his body shuddered, his injury now forgotten as he kissed me back and I felt my own body responding despite the fact we were both fully clothed and I was sopping wet. The tightening inside me brought me back to myself and as I tore my lips from Nathaniel to make him stop the orgasm took me. I cried out and arched my back as Nathaniel’s cries joined my own and his body trembled against mine, his arm around my back holding us together. He collapsed against me as Raina left with a final laugh. I hadn’t slept with him, but I may as well have and, scarily, it was good. My breathing was heavy, my heart pounding and I felt like I had broken some barrier between us. I didn't like that.   
“What on earth was that?” I started at the sound of Cassidy’s voice so close to us. He was crouched by the mattress with a damp washcloth in his hand.  
“Let me up, Nathaniel.” I said and he rolled to one side onto his back, one hand s behind me, the other on his now damp t-shirt. I sat up and checked Nathaniel’s wound; he was fully healed.  
“No wonder you don’t sleep with him, you don’t need to.” Cassidy shook his head.  
“Nathaniel, go to the bathroom and clean up.” I said not taking my eyes off Cassidy.  
“Are you sure?” He rolled onto his side and rested his head in my lap.  
“I’m sure, just don’t be long.” He went and I slid off the mattress to stand, not wanting to make it any wetter than it already was. Cassidy stood beside me.  
“What did I just feel? It wasn’t Pard.”  
I sighed. “It was Lukoi. I have the munin of the old Lupa.”  
“How can you have that and still be a wereleopard?”  
“I never said I was a wereleopard. You said that.”  
“What?”  
“Never mind. Do you have a phone?” He went and got me a portable but continued to frown at me. I called Rhys’ cell number from memory.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, its me. Is Meredith there?”  
“Erm, sure, hold on.” He sounded puzzled but shortly Merry came on the line. I knew Cassidy could hear both sides of the conversation as clearly as though he was on the phone himself.  
“Anita?”  
“Yeah, hi. Can someone come and get Nathaniel and me? We’re at The Total Eclipse.”  
“Sure. Anything wrong?”  
“Just a bit. Bring some towels or a blanket or something?”  
“Alright. I’m assuming you’ll tell all when you get home?”  
“Yeah. Just come get us, please?”  
“See you soon. I’ll probably bring one of the guys with me if that’s okay?”  
“Fine.” I hung up and handed him back the phone. “It’ll take them about half an hour to get here.”  
“Those guys who attacked you were the local Lukoi. Why were they after you?”  
“Who knows.” I shrugged.  
“You’re lying.” He looked down at me, frowning.  
“Yeah and?”  
“You carry a hell of a lot of weaponry for a were.”  
“Old habit.” He was making me mad and defensive, asking all these questions.  
Nathaniel came out of the bathroom and stood behind me.  
“What aren’t you telling me?” Cassidy asked taking a step towards me. I stood my ground but Nathaniel reached out and touched me.  
“There’s a lot I’m not telling you.”  
“At least that’s true.”  
“We’re leaving, Nathaniel.” I said resting my hand on the one he had on shoulder. Nathaniel moved up beside me still holding my hand and we moved towards the exit. Cassidy caught my arm and I pulled away from him, turning to face him.  
“Who are you?” He asked.  
“You wouldn’t like the answer.” I said, shaking my head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita asks for help.

I stood shivering in the cool November breeze coming off the ocean despite Nathaniel’s arms wrapped around me, his extra warm body heat pulsing against mine. Merry’s car pulled up twenty-five minutes later with her at the wheel and Rhys in the passenger seat. Nathaniel and I got in the back without a word and only once we were on the road did Rhys ask; “What the hell happened?”  
“Why is it every time I come to LA some fucker tries to drown me?” I said pouting. Nathaniel had taken one of the towels off the seat between us and was mopping the ends of my hair. I told Merry and Rhys what had happened.  
“So now the local wolves are after you?” Merry asked. “What did you do to piss them off?”  
“She came into their territory without their permission or offering a gift.” Nathaniel said.  
“Was I supposed to?” I glanced at him.  
“It's traditional as a thank you for safe passage.”  
“How do you know so much about the Lukoi?” I frowned at him.   
“Richard told Jason about the ceremony he has to go through every time he goes to Tennessee for his troll studies, and Jason told me.”  
“So you mean if I’d given them some sort of gift they wouldn’t have attacked us?”  
“Basically.”   
“Damn.” I said. “I have got to call Richard when we get back.” Hopefully he’d have found a replacement Lupa by now and I could tell the local ulfric, if he caught up with me, that I wasn’t Lupa anymore. I didn’t want to sever my ties with the Lukoi, most of my best friends were pack, but I’d like to be left alone while in LA. “Oh, and could someone go out and get me a new cell phone handset? Mine doesn’t like salt water.”  
After a quick kiss when we got back to the house Rhys went out to get me a new handset and I went to get showered…again. I changed into black jeans, black polo shirt and Nikes and waited for everyone to get together. Lucy had been called and she’d be here soon to find out if I’d gleaned any more information and I was avoiding telling anyone what had happened so I didn’t have to repeat myself too often. Galen made me coffee and kept refilling it; I think he was worried I’d catch cold. I was just glad he was speaking to me.  
Merry took all the splinters out of my arm and sprayed it with an antiseptic spray that stung more than the splinters had. At least she listened to me when I refused a bandage. It would heal quick enough on its own.  
Finally Rhys got back and we put the new phone on to charge, then when Edward and Lucy showed up I got up, feeling like Poirot. I wanted to say ‘I have gathered you all here today to solve a mystery…’ but I hadn’t so I wouldn’t.  
“I think we’re after the wrong were.” I said, looking among them.  
“What makes you say that?” Lucy asked.  
“Because I asked Cassidy a few questions and he told the truth. I think Linc’s the one we’re after.”  
“Why?” Edward was frowning at me.  
“You remember I told you that Cassidy said he’d heard rumours about some new were’s? Linc’s the one who’s been investigating the claims and he’s suddenly gone out of town on business. I asked Cassidy if he was sure that none of his Pard had infected anyone with lycanthropy and he said not to his knowledge.”  
“He could have been lying.” Lucy said.  
“He wasn’t.”  
“How are you so sure?”  
“This isn’t going to work if you question me at every turn, Detective Tate. You brought me in because I know lycanthropes. If I say he was telling the truth, he was.”  
“That won’t stand up in court and you know it.” She stood in front of me.  
“It won’t get to court with Cassidy. We don’t have any evidence and I believe that’s because there’s none to find. By the way I got his surname for you. It’s Moorey.”  
“I’ll get it looked into.”  
“Cassidy also said that the only member he hadn’t personally asked about having infected anyone else was Linc and when he said he was sure Linc hadn’t been doing it because he understood the need to increase the Pard’s number needed to be done carefully, there was a trace of doubt, like maybe he thought Linc would be capable of it.”  
“What if Linc isn’t his real name, or even Lincoln?” Edward asked. “What if he’s actually Casey?”  
I stared at him. “It's possible, I guess. I hadn’t thought of that. Maybe we should ask Bethany if there’s anyone in the Pard called Casey.”  
“Already did.” said Lucy. “There isn’t.”  
“Damn.”  
“Look I can do a search on his name and see what I come up with. The restaurant is owned by another company and we’re having trouble tracing the records to any one individual. I’ll see if this helps. If anything else happens, you call me, right?”  
“Sure thing, Lucy.” I sighed. This was getting more and more confusing the deeper I got.  
Once she left I filled everyone in with the local wolves and the fight on the boardwalk. I left out the bit about healing Nathaniel. I didn’t even tell Rhys that part. Maybe I’d tell Merry later. I wonder if she’d noticed how Nathaniel’s eyes go a deeper lilac when he’s…well, anyway I might talk to Merry later.  
“I really need to talk to Richard about this. Can I use the phone?”  
I got the okay and took the portable out onto the decking for some privacy and called Richard’s number from memory. As much as I hated it was so easy to bring his number to mind, right now I was grateful. It rang until his machine picked up and I heard him tell me to leave a message at the beep.  
“Shit. Richard, its Anita. I need to speak to you urgently. Can you call me on…”  
“Anita, I’m here.” Richard came on the line a little out of breath.  
“Oh good. Listen, this may be a stupid question but have you replaced me as Lupa yet?”  
He seemed taken aback for a moment then spoke softly. “Not yet, why?”  
“Double shit. Richard I’m in LA and I just got attacked by two members of the Lukoi here.”  
“You didn’t take them a gift.” He said simply.  
“I didn’t even know I was meant to, and I wouldn’t have known how to get hold of them if I had.”  
“Are you visiting Merry?”  
“I’m working on a case with Merry. Is there any way I can put this right with the Lukoi?”  
“It’d need to be a pretty impressive gift. Perhaps bringing them an enemy of the Lukoi, or cash.”  
“So the choices are suck up to them with money or kill one of their enemies?”  
“No, I said take them an enemy, not kill them.”  
“Whatever. I don’t suppose you know how to get hold of them?”  
“Not in LA directly, no. If it was more local I might know the ulfric but I can send word through the grapevine, so to speak. What did you do to the ones who attacked you?”  
“I cut one of them, who then tried to drown me, I don’t know what happened to the other one but he sliced up Nathaniel.”  
“You’ve got Nathaniel with you? I thought you were there on business.”  
“I am, Richard.” I sighed. “I just needed someone from the Pard with me, that’s all.”  
“Alright. I won’t ask any more. What’s happening to the rest of your Pard while you’re gone?”  
“What do you mean?” I was jumpy all of a sudden. What did he mean, what was happening to them?  
“I mean who’s watching them.”  
I sighed again, this time with relief. “You might remember that I called in my Lupa status and made everyone spread the word that the Pard aren’t to be harmed, they’re to be protected.”  
“You’re expecting us to take care of them?” I could almost here laughter in his voice.  
“I’m expecting you to keep an eye out for them, help them if they get in trouble. They’ve been told to go to Jean Claude if there’s any problems.”  
“I’ll keep a close eye too. It doesn’t do your health any good to upset the Nimir Ra.”  
“No, it doesn’t.” I laughed.  
“If you need any more advice call me.”  
“Sure thing, Richard, thanks. One more thing, do you know anyone who can give me advice about controlling the munin?”  
“You still having problems with it?”  
“Just a bit. I tried to eat Galen last night.”  
“Well what’s one more of Merry’s guards.” I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.  
“If you don’t want to help just say so.” I snapped.  
“Sorry. I’ll put you in touch with someone from the Lukoi I run with in Tennessee when you get home. She should be able to help you.”  
“Thanks, Richard. I know this is awkward, but I really do appreciate it.”  
He sighed. “I know you do. Call me when you get back to St Louis. Bye, Anita.” I hung up and took a few deep breaths mulling over the last few hours. Damn it’d been busy. Now if only we could figure out where Linc had gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galen and Anita make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Galen is loosely based on two friends on mine, including quotes and mannerisms. My Richard and Gaz, if you ever see this, I remember. That is all. ; )

We decided that caution was the key word from now on; I had to watch what I was doing in case the local Lukoi got any ideas. Sorry, any more ideas. And I was stuck with guards, if I went anywhere that is. I chose to stay home for now.   
We couldn’t do anything else until Lucy came back with anything else on Cassidy Moorey or Lincoln. Maybe Casey didn’t exist, maybe it was a misspelling of Cassie but I was still certain Cassidy knew nothing about it. Which pretty much screwed up the entire investigation.  
We just had to wait and see if Linc showed up. He’d got real mad when Cassidy had suggested moving his Pard to be with mine. Maybe he had something to hide, but maybe as Nimir Ra I’d outrank him and he’d be bumped down to third instead of second in command. Maybe he was hoping to challenge Cassidy and take over the Pard. Maybe at this rate I was going to maybe myself to death.  
Galen was making dinner that night and I really wanted to speak to him alone, apologise properly in the hope of starting to rebuild our friendship.  
“You need any help?” I asked. He was chopping vegetables and glanced up at me.  
“You can check if the potatoes are done.” He pointed to the burner behind him.  
“How do I do that?” I stood looking at the pan of boiling water and potatoes.  
“Haven’t you ever cooked roast potatoes?” He wiped his hands on a cloth and came to stand beside me. From here I could see the large red mark on his neck with a small scab in the centre which made my stomach turn.  
“No. My cooking skills are limited to bagels and toast.”  
“No wonder you're so tiny. You just need to stick them with the knife and if they’re soft and slide off, they’re ready.” He showed me with one then let me try. I pushed the knife in too far and it fell in two. “Okay, that’s a bit too rough.” Galen said with a laugh.  
“Sorry. I’m used to stabbing things, not sliding a knife in gently.”  
“Its okay. It just means we’ll have two smaller potatoes.” He turned off the gas underneath the pan and, picking up an oven glove, moved to drain them in the metal thingy with the holes in that was in the sink.  
“I really am sorry about last night, Galen.”  
He didn’t look at me, concentrating on the sink. “Forget about it.”  
“I can’t forget about it.” I rested a hand on his arm and he glanced at me suddenly. “I’d never hurt you intentionally. It was pure luck it was you the munin took it out on; it could just as easily have been Rhys or Nicca, or even Merry. Please, Galen, I know our friendship might never be the same but try and believe me. I am sorry.”  
He put the pan down and wiped his hands again. “I know you didn’t do it deliberately, Anita. It's just…” he ran his hands into his hair and sighed. “You scared me. I could feel the magic coming off you and it wasn’t yours and it freaked me a bit. It was like you’d been possessed by someone else.”  
“That’s exactly what its like with the munin, I lose a degree of control. Last night I lost most of it. I mean, not only did I nearly eat your throat out I nearly slept with someone who’s a virtual stranger. That’s unlike me.”  
“Yeah, I never had you down as one for bloodletting for fun.” He quirked me a small smile and wiggled his eyebrows. “Or casual sex.”  
“Careful, Galen, sounds like you’re fishing.”  
“Oh come on, Anita, look in a mirror every now and again. Who wouldn’t want to be with you?”   
Okay, that was more or an admission than I was expecting. “Not you after last night.” I looked to his neck and he moved his fingertips to it, playing over the surface gently.  
“Hey, I’m not saying in the right circumstances it wouldn’t have been fun, it was just a little confusing.”  
“Galen, are you saying you wish I'd been biting you in the bedroom instead of the hall?” I almost laughed.  
“I’m just saying it wouldn’t have been a bad thing.” He looked embarrassed.  
I did laugh then. “Oh God, Galen, I’ve been so worried I’ve damaged our friendship and you’ve been thinking typical guy thoughts!”  
“What?” He looked confused.  
“If I promise not to bite, can I get a hug?”  
“Sure.” I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my back. We sighed against each other and held on for long moments. “So I suppose a snog is out of the question?” He said, his voice rumbling through his chest against my ear.  
I stepped away from him to see laughter in his eyes. I slapped him playfully.   
“Oh that’s it, do it again!” He was baiting me. So I stuck him in the ribs with my fingers, making him flinch, “Ow! Stop it, I like it!” He started laughing.  
“You are so dead.” I said taking a step towards him. He turned and ran around the island towards the kitchen door but I went the other way, which was a shorter distance. As I reached the door he was close enough to touch so I threw myself at his back and rode him to the ground. We were both laughing loudly as I straddled him, pulling one of his arms behind his back. I leant on his wrist so he was pinned and I said loudly “Say uncle!” He was laughing too hard to answer. I couldn’t blame him; I was about three seconds from exploding into a fit of the giggles myself. “Say uncle!” I leant over him further so my face was by his ear. He was laughing harder still, tears starting in his eyes.  
“What on earth are you two doing?” Doyle asked appearing in the doorway to the lounge. I glanced up and it was all the distraction Galen need. He knocked me off his back quickly so I landed on my back. He was sitting on me in an instant, pinning my legs with his, his hands holding my wrists above my head.  
“Rhys, Meredith. You should see this.” I heard Doyle say.  
Galen’s laughter was still leaving him in short bursts as he tried to breathe and he grinned down at me. He thought he had the upper hand. He didn't count on me I having years of judo training to back me up. I flipped him quickly as Merry and Rhys came to the door putting me on top again and started laughing. We glanced up at Rhys and Merry and we both dissolved into giggling heaps. I rolled off Galen to lay beside him until the laughter started to subside and we could talk again.  
“What was that about?” Rhys asked.  
“I beat Galen.” I said, raising a hand in the air in triumph.  
“Yeah, but why?” Merry asked.  
“Because he likes it.” I said and started laughing again. Galen was still laughing too. We finally calmed down enough to sit up and hugged each other. Guess our friendship was back to normal.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln's identity is revealed. Edward is unlucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo this is a good long chapter with lots going on! Only eight more chapters to go though so things are hotting up!

“If it's not too silly a question, do you think Lucy Tate has bothered to ask any of the victims if they’ve been approached by the local Pard in the last couple of days?”  
We were seated at the dining table eating the roast Galen had cooked and it was pretty damn tasty.  
“I’d assume so.” Merry said, sipping her wine. “But if you want to be sure you could always call Mike Darrant. His number's in the file.”  
“I might do that after dinner.” I nodded. “This is really good, Galen.”  
“Thanks.” He smiled at me.  
“I can’t remember the last time we sat down for a home cooked meal.” I glanced up at Rhys.  
“If you mean home cooked as in cooked at our house, I think you cooked last, Nathaniel.”  
“And that was only bacon sandwiches.” Nathaniel said nodding. “But Anita doesn’t eat anyway unless you remind her.”  
“Hey, I eat!” I said defensively. “Just not until I’m hungry.”  
“Starving more like.” Rhys said.  
“Is this the berate Anita hour?” I asked. “I don’t cook and I don’t eat, some people would say that’s the perfect combination.” Nathaniel and Rhys shared a look but at least they dropped the subject.  
We finished our dinner and moved through to the lounge for coffee. Nathaniel and I loaded the dishwasher. I wanted an excuse to talk to him quietly.  
“Nathaniel, I’d be grateful if you didn’t tell Rhys about what happened earlier.” I murmured.  
“Which part?” He asked, turning his lilac eyes up to look at me from where he was crouched.  
“You can tell him I healed you with the munin if he asks but not how.”  
“Alright.” Nathaniel nodded. 'You don't want to upset him.'  
'I don't want to upset any of us.'  
Rhys had already been on panic stations once today when he thought I’d slept with Cassidy, I didn’t need him to think I’d, well, not screwed Nathaniel, orgasmed with him? I guess that was it but it didn’t sound right. I didn't think it would be as big a deal, as it was Nathaniel, and he accepted we were touchy feely, but it still felt like cheating, even if we had all shared a bed on numerous occasions. No, giving Rhys the closest thing to a heart attack the fey ever got once a day was enough. I might tell him, when this was all over, but I didn't want he and Nathaniel to have a falling out over it either. They got on well, they had a similar sense of humour and even teased me together. I liked things as they were and I didn't want this to spoil it.  
Unfortunately what was playing on my mind was something Jean Claude once said; there are ways of having sex that don’t involve actual intercourse. Although to me having sex involved intercourse. Everything else was foreplay, to a degree. A very modern American attitude, I know, but hey I’m a modern American. By Jean Claude’s standards what Nathaniel and I had done had constituted as sex but to me it was just, fooling around I guess. We were both fully clothed, for pities sake! You couldn’t have sex fully clothed, right? Problem was I think I was trying to convince myself as much as anything.  
After cleaning up I called Mike Darrant and was diverted to his cell phone. It rang twice before he answered.  
“Darrant.”  
“Mike, its Anita Blake.”  
“Oh, hello.” He said. “Hold on.” I realised he must be driving and like the good little law abiding citizen he was pulling over. “I’m back. How can I help, Anita?”  
“Have you been approached by anyone from the local wereleopard Pard in the past few days?”  
“Not that I know of. I did have an appointment with a man today but he cancelled last minute. I don’t know what it was about. I suppose he might have been a representative. Why?”  
“Just fishing really.” I said. “I’d heard someone from the local Pard was meant to be contacting the new weres in town to introduce themselves.”  
“I can get you his name, if you’d like.”  
“That’d be great.”  
“Okay, hold on.” I heard two clicks, like that of a brief case being opened, then the turning of pages. “Here it is. Someone called Casey Lincoln, if that means anything to you?”  
My stomach turned and I had to swallow before I could talk. “More than you know, Mike.” I said softly. “Listen, if he contacts you again call me or Lucy Tate, or Merry immediately.”  
“You think he’s the one?”  
“I know he’s the one. Keep safe.” I hung up. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. “Fuck!” I yelled and jumped to my feet. “Who knows Lucy’s number?”  
Merry reeled it off for me and I dialled. As I waited to be connected I paced the floor talking to them all. “Casey fucking Lincoln! Lincoln’s his surname! Oh hell, here.” I passed the phone to Merry and went for my new cell phone. Luckily the sim card had still worked so all my numbers were still stored and my number hadn’t changed. “Tell Lucy, I’ve got to call Edward. Maybe he’ll be able to find him.”  
I heard Merry say; “Lucy, its Merry. Anita found out Lincoln’s full name.”  
“Get her to call all the other victims too.” I said as Edward picked up.  
“What’s up?”  
“I know who Casey is, but he’s gone.”  
“What?” I told him what I’d just found out. “Shit, Anita. Why didn’t we put two and two together sooner?”  
“Because we’re sociopaths, not mathematicians, Edward. What are you going to do now?”  
“Go back to my place and…hold on a second.” I heard talking then a scuffle.  
“Edward!” I yelled. Everyone in the place stared at me. Everything went silent for a moment then another voice came on the phone.  
“If you want to see your friend again, Anita, you’d better come to the ‘Eclipse, alone.” It was Cassidy.  
“What did you do to…” He hung up. “Double fuck!” I shoved my cell phone in my pocket. “Cassidy’s got Edward.”   
Merry hung up the phone in the middle of talking to Lucy and looked at me. “What’s the plan?”  
“I go in first, I’ll take your car. You guys follow and wait outside, if I don’t come out after ten minutes you guys get to come rushing in to the rescue. Agreed?”  
Everyone nodded. Good. I didn’t want to argue. Nathaniel and Bethany stayed behind with Kitto. Can you say cannon fodder? I just didn’t want them along.  
So half an hour later I strode into the ‘Eclipse with a van full of Unseelie Sidhe outside giving me a ten count. I marched straight to the door leading to the stairs unchallenged. The place was surprisingly empty and I didn’t like it. I drew my Browning as I reached the corridor, training it on the ground. I walked carefully up the stairs not wanting to make any sudden moves.   
Cassidy was standing opposite the stairs as I cleared them, making him the second thing I saw. The first thing I saw was Edward tied to a chair in front of him. He wasn’t conscious but he was breathing despite the gag. His head hung forward over his knees, his face hidden by the angle and there were drops of dried blood on his jeans. I scanned the rest of the room quickly with my Browning pointing outwards then finally returned it to point at Cassidy.  
“We’re alone, Anita, I assure you. If that’s actually your name.” Cassidy said.  
“It is.” I said moving to a comfortable position, legs slightly apart, my gun in a teacup grip. “Move away from him.”  
Cassidy took one step back so he was still close enough to do Edward some real damage if he wanted to. “His license says Theodore Forrester but you called him Edward on the phone.”  
“It’s a pet name.” I lied.  
“Wrong answer.”  
“It's what I always call him.”   
He nodded once. “Who are you, Anita? This guy is a bounty hunter. What does that make you?”  
“I’m The Executioner.” I took a step left hoping to get a clear shot at Cassidy but he moved with me keeping Edward between us.  
“The Executioner?” He frowned slightly. Guess he hadn’t heard of me. “I don’t quite understand but start talking. What really brought you to the ‘Eclipse the other night?”  
I sighed. “My name is Anita Blake. I’m the licensed executioner for Missouri. I was hired to look into the new cases of leopard lycanthropy arising in LA.”  
“A little out of your territory, isn’t it?”  
“I have a friend here who was working on the case.”  
“Would that be Meredith?” I didn’t answer just continued to stare at him. The first two bullets in my gun were steel, kind of a warning shot for weres, but the rest were silver. I wasn’t sure if he’d go down after a steel one long enough for me to get silver in the chamber or if he’d just rip Edward to pieces where he sat. “I’ll take that as a yes. Isn’t it a little unusual to have a were as an executioner?”  
“I keep telling you, I’m not a were.”  
“And you believe what you're saying.”  
“That’s because it’s true. I’m a necromancer, a master necromancer. Wereleopards are my animal to call.”  
“I can feel the beast inside you, Anita. You’re denying what you are.”  
“I’m not a were. I just have a connection to the Pard.”  
“And what exactly is your connection to the bounty hunter here?”  
“He has a bounty on you and some guy called Casey.”  
“On me?” He seemed genuinely puzzled. “Why?”  
“Murder, among other things. Did that slip your mind?”  
He staggered back slightly a look of confusion on his face. “I’ve never murdered anyone.” He was telling the truth at least. “What else am I supposed to have done?”  
“I know its not you but these new weres that have shown up were infected by spiked vaccine. We think one of your people is doing it.” My arms were starting to ache from holding the gun up. “Look, Cassidy, I really don’t want to shoot you so I’ll do you a deal. Step away from Edward and I’ll put the gun up.”   
“Alright.” He moved back about six feet and I holstered my Browning. I walked forward and crouched beside Edward.  
“What did you do to him?”  
“Just knocked him out.” I glanced up at him then back down at Edward. His right eye was swollen shut and his nose bloody. I had a feeling Edward was going to be pissed and sore when he woke up. “Why do you think one of my Pard is spiking the vaccine?  
“Untie him and lay him down while I make a call.” I said standing again. He did as I asked and I pulled my cell from my pocket and called Rhys.  
“Everything’s okay, you don’t need to rush in but I could do with your help explaining a few things.”  
“Sure. You want everyone?”  
“Why the hell not? Lets make it a party.” I hung up. “My friends, who are investigating with me, are going to come in, then we can tell the whole story. Meredith’s with them. Could you meet them down in the restaurant and bring them up here?”  
He nodded and left as I got a damp cloth and crouched beside where Edward lay on the nest of pillows. I touched it to his swollen eye gently and he was awake in a second, grabbing me by the wrists and rolling me so he pinned me below him.  
“Edward, it’s me! It's Anita!”  
He looked at me, unmoving. “What the hell happened?” He asked then glanced around. “Where the fuck am I?”  
“Upstairs in the ‘Eclipse. The rest of the gang are on their way up. We need to have a Q and A session with Cassidy. I found out this guy Linc is called Casey Lincoln.”  
“So there is a Casey.” He said, finally realising the position we were in and letting me up.  
“There is.” I said handing him the washcloth. “There’s a bathroom just through that door if you want to clean up but I think you’ll survive. You have blood under your nose.”  
“Thanks.” He went to the bathroom and by the time he came back Cassidy was leading the others up the stairs. Doyle was at his back staring at him so hard I thought he’d bore a hole into him. I stayed sat in the pillows and Cassidy came and stood beside the chair Edward had been tied to.  
“This could take a while.” I said moving my eternity ring back to its rightful place on my left hand. “Introductions first. Merry you already know, and Edward. This is Galen, Nicca, Frost and Doyle. And this is Rhys. My fiancé, for want of a better word.” Cassidy’s eyes glanced around at everyone then settled on Rhys who came to sit beside me on the pillows.  
“No, Nathaniel?” He asked quietly.  
“He’s at home, with Bethany.” I said and his eyes went wide.  
“She’s alright?” He said suddenly, relief flowing from him in waves.  
“She petitioned to join my Pard that first night and after what you’ve been doing to her I’m not surprised.”  
“Doing?” He frowned. “I don’t understand. She lives here with Linc.”  
I blinked twice. “I thought you lived here.” I said.  
“No, I have an apartment uptown.” I felt my eyes go wide and Rhys touched my shoulder.  
“Can Linc alter his features?” Rhys asked. He was thinking exactly what I was.  
“To a degree, yes.”  
That was it. I jumped to my feet, ploughed into the bathroom and lost my dinner. It was Linc I’d almost slept with, not Cassidy. Dammit, why hadn’t I realised? Merry came in and held back my hair and rubbed my back until I was done then passed me a glass of water. I rinsed my mouth and spat then went back out to the main room with Merry at my heels. Rhys stood as I came back towards him and offered me a breath mint, which I took gratefully. I guess he’d be the one kissing me later, if anyone.  
“He’s the one.” I said glancing at Edward.  
“Sounds like it. Where did he go so suddenly?” Edward asked Cassidy.  
“He said it was personal, that he’d call me when he was nearly through. But what’s he been doing to Bethany?”  
“Pimping her out, beating her up, making her spend most of her time in leopard form.” I said gauging his reaction. His mouth fell open turning his face into one of horror. He sunk heavily onto the chair. “You realise she thinks he’s you?” I said. “She thought it was you doing these things to her. Linc’s been posing as you.”  
“He…” Cassidy started then just shook his head.  
My cell phone started to ring and I moved over to one side to answer it.  
“Blake.” I said.  
“Anita. It's Dolph.”  
“Dolph? What’s going on?” He sounded upset. No, upset was the wrong word. Stressed probably worked better.  
“I need you on a scene as soon as possible. How soon can you be at Danse Macabre?” That was one of Jean Claude’s clubs.  
“Danse Macabre? Dolph, I’m in LA!”  
“What the hell are you doing in LA?”  
“Bert was meant to call you and let you know. I’m on loan to another company.”  
“Well, he didn’t. Okay, just listen. How soon can you get back?”  
I checked my watch it was eleven here, meaning it would be about nine there. “If I can get a flight I should be with you by oneish, maybe a bit later. What’s going on?”  
“Some nut has come into the club and injected three people. They’re being tested now but one of the staff here said the guy was a lycanthrope.”  
“Shit. Make sure they’re tested for leopard lycanthropy first. I’m on my way.” I hung up and called up the number for The Circus of the Damned. Please be there, Jean Claude. But it was Damian who answered.  
“Anita? Jean Claude said you might call. He’s been called to Danse Macabre. Something about police business.”  
“Double shit!” I hung up and called Danse Macabre. “Linc’s in St Louis. He must have found out who I am. He’s been injecting people at one of Jean Claude’s clubs.”  
The phone was answered. “Put Jean Claude on.”  
“I’m afraid the proprietor is unavail…”  
“It’s Anita Blake, just put him on the fucking phone!” I got some cheesy music then the line was answered and Jean Claude’s silken tones greeted me.  
“I wondered how long it would be until you called me, ma petite.”  
“Why didn’t you call me?  
“Your Sergeant Storr assured me he would call you himself.”   
“And you didn’t think to mention I wasn’t in town.”  
“He did not ask.” I could imagine Jean Claude’s Gallic shrug.  
“Whatever. Where’s your jet?”  
“Still in LA, ma petite. Why?”  
“Get it ready to fly as soon as possible. We’re coming to St Louis. Anyone get a good look at this were doing the injecting?”  
“A few. He was about five-nine, blonde hair, blue eyes, very well tanned. You believe you know who he is.” It wasn’t a question.  
“Yeah, I’m looking at him.” I said turning to Cassidy.  
“Ma petite, how can you be looking at him? You are in LA. He was seen here just over an hour ago.”  
“Long story. Fill you in when I get there. Get that plane ready, Jean Claude. We’ll be on our way to the airport within an hour.”  
“I will make the arrangements now. Would you like me to have Asher meet you at the airport?”  
“Please. With a transport big enough to carry ten at least.”  
“Ten?”  
“Ten.”  
“Very well. Take care, ma petite.”  
I hung up. I glanced up to see Edward looking hard at me, and Galen on the phone, talking to Lucy I assumed.  
“What’s going on?” Cassidy asked.  
“Linc is recruiting in St Louis. That’s my turf. I’m going to find him. Everyone ready for a trip?” I glanced at Merry and the guards who all nodded. “Great.”  
I called Nathaniel from the van. Cassidy insisted on coming with us, hoping to talk some sense into Linc. Nathaniel would pack clothes for us all, just the bare essentials, so we could make a quick getaway. I was taking him and Bethany with us, no way I was leaving them here. Bethany rode up front with me in the van and I made Cassidy sit right in the back. Despite the fact it wasn’t the same guy she wouldn’t be convinced otherwise. I’d offered her my protection and she was taking it.  
Jean Claude’s jet was ready for us when we reached the airport at just gone midnight. We rushed through to departures and saw Lucy waiting for us with a carry on bag.  
“You’re not getting all the fun.” She said as we reached her. “I called your sergeant. He’s okay’d me to come with you as long as I bring the files.” She patted her bag.  
“More the merrier.” I shrugged.  
I was too worried about Linc to worry too much about flying, although I sat far from the window and didn’t move. Bethany sat on one side of me, Rhys on the other with Nathaniel at my feet although I made him buckle up for take off and landing. I was the last one ready to get off, everyone else getting ready around me as I waited for the plane to come to a complete stop. Oh and Doyle, that is.  
I ran down the steps, leaving Nathaniel to organise the bags, with the others at my heels. Asher was waiting just through the arrivals area with Damian. I hugged each of them in turn, realising the comfort I felt from Damian was not unlike that which I felt in Nathaniel’s arms. I guess he was my vampire servant after all.   
“Where are we heading?” I asked as we walked towards the exit.  
“The crime scene has moved from Danse Macabre, ma cherie. They have taken the surveillance footage. I believe the good sergeant was awaiting your call.”  
“Fine.” I took my cell phone from my pocket to call Dolph and realised I was holding Damian’s hand. I hadn’t even noticed. I glanced up at him and he smiled back, green eyes sparkling. I realised he’d missed my touch and I’d missed his. Must be some weird master servant shit I didn’t understand. I took back my hand and called Dolph.  
“Anita. About time.”  
“I can’t make planes fly any quicker, Dolph. I got here as soon as I could.”  
“Is Detective Tate with you?”  
“Yeah, she’s here.”  
“Great. Can you bring her to the station?”  
“Sure. We can be with you in about twenty minutes.”  
“Good. He’s struck again.”  
“He what?” I yelled. Damian touched my arm and I felt calmer instantly.  
“He went to one of the more mainstream clubs. We have to find him, Anita.”  
“I know that, Dolph. We’ll be there soon.” I rung off and relayed the message to everyone else.  
“How the hell are we going to find him?” Lucy asked.  
“I have no idea.” I shook my head. I realised Rhys had moved up in between Asher and myself. I gave him a quick glance and the aroma of jealousy washed over me like a wave. Dammit. I could be calmed by a simple touch of Damian or Nathaniel and it not mean anything to me, but to Rhys? I moved my arm around his waist and pulled him close. He smiled at me as he draped his arm round my shoulder almost nonchalantly, like it wasn’t what he’d been itching to do since we landed.  
Asher had brought a minibus and driver. I had no idea whose the minibus was but I decided not to let it bother me. I mean, if the master of the city couldn’t get a minibus at eleven o’clock at night then who could?  
“Damian, could you stay and make sure Nathaniel and Bethany get to my place okay?” I asked as everyone got on the bus.  
“If that’s what you want.” He nodded.  
“It is. Keep them safe for me.”  
“I will.” He kissed the back of my hand and went back inside the airport. I went and sat next to Asher who was sat in a seat in front of Rhys. “What the hell is it with Damian?” I asked.  
“He’s missed you, ma cherie.” He said simply.  
“I’ve only been gone a couple of days.” I shook my head.  
“Regardless, he is your vampire servant. He gains a lot of comfort from your presence.”  
“So that’s it.” Rhys said. “Its mystical vampire shit. I thought he was hitting on Anita.”  
Asher laughed. “Even I would not be foolish enough to hit on the human servant of the master of the city. No matter how lovely.” He said kissing my cheek.  
“Just you.” I said, turning to smile at Rhys.  
“Just me.” He shrugged.   
I sat to face the front and thought quietly to myself. There was something not right. Something that had bugged me since earlier but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I took a deep breath and found myself inhaling the scent of Asher with just a hint of Jean Claude’s cologne. Scent. That was it. I turned to look down the bus as where Lucy was questioning Cassidy.  
“Cassidy?” I called. Everyone on the bus looked towards me. “How come the other night when I thought I was with you and I was actually with Linc that I didn’t notice a difference in your scents?” Everyone on the bus looked at Cassidy. Gee it was like being at a tennis match.  
“We’re twins.” He answered. “Our scents are very similar.”  
“Twins?” I yelled. “But you have different surnames.”  
“Linc uses our mothers name.” He shrugged.  
“Are you identical?”  
“Not unless he changes his features, no.” He shook his head.  
I turned back to face the front my mouth open. Twin alpha wereleopards. Twin Nimir Raj’s. Fuck.  
“Are you alright, ma cherie? All the colour has drained from your cheeks.”  
“No, I’m not.” I said.  
“Its okay, Anita. You weren’t to know.” Rhys said, sitting forward and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.  
“But two of them?” I murmured.   
I was still staring into space when we pulled up at the RPIT offices. I snapped myself out of it and Lucy, Rhys and I went up the stairs together. The penguins were out, sitting on all the desks as usual. But that was an old one. What did they have planned this time? I saw it at the back end of the office; how I’d missed it I’d never know. An eight-foot inflatable penguin standing by the coffee machine.  
“They got you good this time.” Rhys said, smiling.  
I turned into Dolph’s office without comment.  
“Dolph.” I said as we entered. He glanced up from his desk. “Lucy Tate, Dolph Storr.” They shook hands and Lucy handed over the files.  
“Do you have any idea where this guy might have gone?” Dolph asked immediately.  
“No, but if he’s going from club to club, I could go look for him I guess.”  
“Do it. But if you find him call me, don’t confront him.”  
“Like I’d do that.”  
“Anita…”  
“I’ll call, Dolph.”  
I walked out with Rhys. “Any idea where we’re going to look first?” He asked as we reached the stairs.  
“No idea. The only clubs I know well are the ones Jean Claude owns.”  
“The Cube is pretty popular.” Rhys said and I glanced at him. “Hey, I’ve lived near St Louis for years, I didn’t stay in the mounds the entire time.”  
“Okay, we’ll start there.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on.

He had been at The Cube, we’d just missed him and the cops were on their way. The Cube was in a district of clubs and I hoped he’d moved onto another close by. No one seemed to have seen which club he went in, just that he went towards them.   
“Okay, I think we’re going to have to split up.” I said turning to everyone. We paired off. Merry and Doyle, Frost and Nicca, Galen and Rhys, Asher and Cassidy, me and Edward. That was sheer luck but if we met the guy I didn’t like his chances. There were three more clubs, two of them really large, the other one smaller. Merry, Doyle, Frost and Nicca went in one of the larger clubs, me and Edward went together into the smaller club, the remaining four going into the second of the larger.  
By chance the smaller club was a rock bar. Heavy music blasted out from large speakers making the floor vibrate. Edward led the way through the sweating leather clad throng and after my third proposition I grabbed Edward’s left hand with my own keeping our gun hands free. “I’m with him.” I said. This seemed to put most people off. We went up to the upper floor to look down over the crowd.  
“Can you see him?” Edward yelled and even with his lips this close to my ear I could barely hear him. I shook my head, looking down at the heaving mass in the mosh pit. What was the point in that, huh? We were being jostled too but it didn’t seem to put Edward off, his face serious. Me, I was getting pissed off.  
I felt a sharp pain in my side and turned slightly…to see Casey standing there, an evil smile on his face. If I hadn’t known Cassidy was elsewhere I’d have sworn it was him. Then as soon as I’d seen him he vanished into the crowd.  
“Fuck! Edward!” I yelled. I glanced down to see a needle and syringe still sticking out of my side. I cringed and pulled it out and showed it to Edward.  
“Shit! Which way did he go?” Edward yelled. I shrugged and shook my head. I had no idea. We could try calling the others but chances were they wouldn’t hear the phone over the noise.  
“We’ll go outside, wait for him to come out.” Edward shouted. “You okay?”  
“Fucking great.” I yelled back. And then I saw him. He was downstairs and I grabbed Edward’s arm and pointed him out. We moved back towards the stairs as quick as we could but it was slow progress. So Edward cleared a path. He drew a Walther P99 and fired into the nearest speaker. The gunshot was ,loud even over the noise of the music, and the speaker exploded, throwing sparks over everyone. People dropped to the floor and the music that was coming from the speaker was replaced by screams. Still, it worked. We could get out now without a problem and as we weren’t being subtle anymore; I drew my Browning too.  
We made it to the door without being challenged, no one wanted to be a hero, and we hit the cool night air together. We glanced left and right and saw someone running down the far end of the street. It had to be him.  
Edward and I set off at a run together towards the retreating figure. “We should call the others.” I said as we rounded a corner.  
“No time.” Edward said. “We can take him.”  
“Okay.” I put on a burst of speed and Edward fell into step beside me.  
“You’re faster than you used to be.” He smiled slightly.  
“You ain’t seen nothing yet.” I raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Yeah?” He sprinted on ahead a little  
“Yeah.” I said catching him up and overtaking him. We hit the street and saw the guy ahead of us. “Hold it!” I yelled and he stopped in his tracks. Edward and I walked towards him slowly; guns trained on the still figure and before we were even twenty feet from him I stopped and lowered my gun. “It's not him.”  
“What?” Edward said without looking at me.  
“It's not him, Edward.”  
“Get over here, hands on head.” Edward yelled and the guy turned slowly with his hands on his head.  
“It's not him.” I repeated as he walked towards us.  
“Dammit!” Edward lowered his gun. “Get out of here.” He yelled and the guy ran for it. We started walking back the way we’d come but didn’t put up our guns. “He got you with a syringe, didn’t he?” Edward asked.  
“Yep.”  
“That was probably filled with lycanthropy.”  
“Yep.”  
“Shit.” He shook his head.  
“Yep.”  
He stopped and spun me to face him. “Is that all you can say? You might have been infected with leopard lycanthropy.”  
I looked up into his ice blue eyes and kept my expression calm. “It won’t be the first time, Edward. There’s nothing I can do until I know for sure and that won’t be for another two weeks. I’ll deal with it then.”  
“I always thought you’d always rather die than be turned.”  
“I’d rather die than be undead. I never said I’d rather die than be a were. At least they breathe.”  
He shook his head. “If I catch him…”  
“If we catch him, Edward. We’ll both take him down.”  
“I’m sorry he got you.” He gave me a look that was close to pity.  
“Don’t sorry me to death. I’m still human…ish.” He pulled me to him in a half hug and I drew what comfort I could from him but it wasn’t the same as Rhys. And it was strange hugging when we were both holding guns.  
My eyes shot open as I sensed movement. Edward tensed as I did and we both turned at the same time, guns trained towards it. The air seemed to move near us and Casey passed us in a blur, raking claws across my abdomen as he went. I screamed and fired at the blur knowing already I’d miss. Edward’s gun discharged over my head as I doubled over and fell to my knees, clutching my hands to my stomach. I let the Browning slide from my grasp as I tried to stop the blood from flowing through and around my fingers.  
Edward dropped to his knees beside me, reholstering his gun. “Shit, Anita. Lay back, let me help.”  
I could hear sirens; guess someone had called the cops about two gun toting maniacs in a club.  
“Just call an ambulance, Edward. And get Rhys.” He took my cell from my pocket and dialled Rhys’ number on mine while he called for an ambulance on his.  
The police cars got there first but Edward and I didn’t have any weapons showing, apart from my Browning, which Edward had put in his pocket out of the way. The cops called to make sure the ambulance was on its way then I got them to radio to RPIT and let Dolph know what had happened. Then Edward told them to back off.  
Rhys and Asher turned up next, landing beside us so suddenly Edward reached for his gun then swore under his breath, realising it was them.   
“What happened?” Rhys asked.  
“Casey sliced her up but before that he injected her.” Edward explained.  
“With lycanthropy?” I couldn’t see Rhys’ face as I was bent over my knees but I knew he was horrified.  
“No, with a tetanus booster. Of course, lycanthropy.” I said through gritted teeth.  
Rhys leant down beside me to look at my face. “Are you okay?”  
“Not sure. I think the bleeding’s slowing.”  
“What?” Edward crouched down on my other side.   
“I don’t think I’m leaking anymore.” I tried to sit up slightly but a sharp pain in my stomach stopped me and I gasped. “But it still hurts like hell.”  
Asher crouched in front of me although I couldn’t see him. “I could take you to hospital ma cherie, or to Jean Claude.”  
“Right now I’d settle for some pain relief. I think it was just a surface wound.”  
Merry and everyone else showed up next.  
“What happened?” She asked, crouching beside Rhys. Edward relayed the details. “Doyle could…” she started.  
“Forget it.” I said quickly. “He is not licking my stomach.” I was getting fed up of not being able to see anyone. “Someone help me move.” They helped me roll over until my shoulders were rested in Rhys’ lap, my head in the crook of his arm. I glanced up at him and smiled slightly. “Hi.”  
“Hi.” He said back, a sad smile on his lips.  
My eyes were turned back to my wound as I heard the ripping of wet cloth. Edward had torn my shirt to see the wounds properly. “Shit.” He said.  
“What?” I glanced down.  
“The bleeding’s nearly stopped.” Edward looked up at me.  
“Told you.” I said sitting forward slightly so I could see. There was a lot of blood but just on the surface. Asher pulled off his shirt and wiped it gently across my abdomen cleaning off the blood. He was being very well behaved around so much necromancer blood. Five red claw marks marred my skin. My stomach was one of the few places not scarred; I hoped it’d stay that way. Blood was still seeping from them slowly but all in all it could have been a lot worse.  
“You’ll still need stitches.” Edward said glancing up as an ambulance came into view.  
“Thanks.” I said, feeling it had got worse.  
I was bundled into the ambulance with Rhys. Edward was going to meet us there. I think he felt responsible. We gave Merry a key to the house and they were going to stay there while I was getting patched up. Dolph was going to meet us at the hospital with Lucy. Asher was going to the circus to report to Jean Claude what had happened. This was not going according to plan.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita still hates needles.

So I found myself laying on an uncomfortable trolley staring down Dolph.  
“Just stitch her up, doctor.” Dolph said.  
“But the bleedings about stopped!” I complained. “What about sutures?”  
“She won’t rest. She’ll tear the sutures within a day. Stitch her up.”  
“Dolph!” He glared at me. Rhys and Edward were watching the exchange in amusement. I was desperate not to get stitches. How the hell long would it take to stitch up five claw marks? Too long.  
“Oh come on, Blake, take your stitches like a man.” Zebrowski said coming into the curtained area with a coffee.  
“That’d better be for me.”  
He grinned at me. “No, its mine.” He sipped it and closed his eyes. “Mmm its good.”  
“Fuck you.” I pouted.  
“Do you want a coffee, honey?” Rhys asked and I saw Zebrowski stifle a laugh at the honey comment.  
“Yeah but I’d rather you were here.”  
“I’ll hold your hand, Blake.” Zebrowski said.  
“Okay, that’s it, all of you out!” I snapped.  
“Zebrowski.” Dolph said. “Outside.” And they both left.  
“You two as well.” I said glaring at Edward and Rhys.  
“Us?” Rhys said.  
“Yeah. Just me and the doc.”  
“You don’t have to be such a hard ass you know.” He said angrily.  
“Yes, I do.” I glared at him. “Go get me a coffee.” He left me in a wave of angry magic.   
Edward grinned at me. “I’ll wait outside the curtain.”  
“Watching my ass?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh yeah.” What he did next surprised the hell out of me. He kissed my forehead.  
“Scream if you need me.” And he left.  
The doctor sprayed me with some cold stuff that numbed the area then got to work. I lay back and took slow, deep breaths.  
What were we going to do now? Casey was out there somewhere, and deliberately infecting the good people of St Louis with lycanthropy. Oh and me. It wasn’t the first time I’d been scratched up and probably wouldn’t be the last but it did mean another two weeks of not knowing. Okay, that was enough self-pity, back to the matter at hand. If these people had been infected with leopard lycanthropy what did that mean for the Pard? If it took effect; which it doesn’t always, even if you’re scratched there’s no certainty; there would be at least half a dozen new weres who may want to join the Pard…that is unless the docs at the hospital convinced them to go into a ‘safehouse’. They’d tried to get me into one already. I’d refused point blank. They made it out to be a place you could go for the first full moon so you could cope. Unfortunately once they got you inside, you found it damn hard to get out again. Thanks, I’d take my chances.   
This also meant I might have a couple more new Pard members. Damn. That was going to be weird. I had no idea if I was supposed to give them some sort of initiation or what, and the rest of the Pard wouldn’t be very helpful; everything they’d learned they got from Gabriel and Raina, not a healthy combination. Maybe I could ask Cassidy. If Edward still didn’t take him in.  
So far Edward had been very well behaved, sharing the same space as a guy he had a bounty on and who had beaten him up. His eye was still half closed as a result of the beating. And when Dolph asked him what had happened he said I’d done it. And Dolph had believed him despite my protests.  
How the hell was I going to find Casey in a city this size? I had no idea. I’d thought about asking Jason if he thought a were would be able to track him but Cassidy’s scent was the same so we could follow the wrong trail. Dammit. I wanted him caught before he went around the clubs again the next night but maybe he was smart enough not to do that twice, not when the cops were looking for him. Where the hell were we going to start?


	29. Chapter 29

I got home tired and unhappy. Rhys wasn’t talking to me because I’d snapped at him. Fine, two could play that game. I stalked into the kitchen past everyone in the lounge grimacing at the way the stitches pulled as I moved. Dolph and Lucy had gone back to the station to go over everything. I could hear Rhys and Edward talking to everyone in the lounge as I made coffee. I was going to make enough for everyone but wasn’t sure I was going to offer it around, I wasn’t in the mood to be the good little hostess.  
Nathaniel came down the stairs rubbing sleep from his eyes and wearing just a pair of dark red silky boxers. His hair was caught back in a long braid. “I heard Rhys' voice, figured you were back.” He said sliding onto the counter opposite me.  
“That’s because they’re making enough noise to wake the dead.” I said scowling.  
“Is everyone alright?”  
“Yeah. But I might be your Nimir Ra for real next month.”  
His eyes went wide for a moment then he grinned. “Really?”  
“Yeah, really.” I undid the duster coat. I only had my bra on underneath, the doc had decided the blouse was unsalvageable and had trashed it when I wasn’t looking. My Browning was in my right pocket, pulling the coat down. I slid it out of the pocket and rested it on the counter.  
Nathaniel glanced at the stitches then slid off the counter to his knees at my feet. “The bad guy scratched you.” He leaned up with a hand on either side of my hips on the counter and I could feel his breath warm against my stomach. I let out a gasp when his tongue brushed against the stitches and I flinched.  
“It still stings.”  
“Sorry.” Nathaniel sat back on his heels and looked up at me. “You think you’re really going to change?”  
“I don’t know.” I shook my head. “He injected me with his fake vaccine too.”  
“A double whammy.”  
“Yep.”  
“I can’t wait until the others find out.” He grinned at me. “Can I go tell them?”  
“They’re here?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah. I called Cherry and Zane when we got back and they came straight over. Gregory and Vivian aren’t here and no one’s heard from Elizabeth for a week or so.”  
“Thank heaven for small mercies.” I said, shaking my head.  
“So can I tell them?”  
“Sure. But if they come downstairs make sure they put on some clothes.”  
“Okay.” He ran back up the stairs. The coffee was going to be a while dripping through so I went and sat at the table in the window. I found a vaguely comfortable position resting my head on my arms and as long as I didn’t move too much my stitches didn’t bother me.   
I must have dozed off because I woke to a gentle nudging on my leg. I sat up slowly to find Nathaniel, Cherry, Zane and Bethany sitting around me.  
“Is it true?” Cherry asked.  
“Yeah.” I flashed her my stitches.  
“Did you stop him?” Bethany asked quietly.  
“No.” I shook my head. “But I won’t stop until I do.”  
“She’s our Nimir Ra. She looks after us.” Zane said, rubbing his cheek against my knee.  
“And she’s damn stubborn.” Nathaniel added stretching out on the floor so I had a completely unadulterated view of his body.  
I sighed. “Go back to bed, guys, please? We’ll talk later.”  
“Okay.” They all got up apart from Nathaniel.  
“You too.”  
“I thought you’d like me to hang around, for comfort.” He touched my ankle.  
“Right now I don’t know what I want.” I shook my head. “Just go get some more sleep. I assume you’re all in my room?”  
“Yeah.” He rolled to his feet in a move so graceful it might have put even Jean Claude to shame.  
“I’m gonna need a bigger bed.” I said standing, and on some whim I went on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I was rewarded with an enormous grin.  
“We’ll get by. Goodnight.” He turned and left the room.  
I made myself a coffee, super creamy with extra sugar, then went through to the lounge. Everything that could be sat on was being sat on, including the coffee table. A normal lounge just wasn’t prepared to handle more than five people at a time.  
“There’s a pot of coffee dripping through.” I said and Nicca went to get some for everyone. Rather him than me. Rhys glanced up at me from the armchair and our eyes met. I wanted us to be alone so I could apologise for snapping at him. He quirked me a small smile and I knew he’d figured it out. He patted the arm of the chair and I went and sat beside him.  
“I don’t know what to do next.” I said, glancing around the room. Edward had commandeered the other armchair, Merry sat on the sofa between Frost and Doyle. Galen was sitting on the arm beside Frost and Cassidy was on the corner table. They all just looked back. Rhys slid his arm around me and effortlessly slid me onto his lap. I sighed slightly letting my shoulders slump. “I don’t even have enough room for everyone to stop over and getting a hotel at this time will be murder.”  
“We can sleep in four hour shifts.” Edward said. “I don’t need more than a couple of hours but you’ve been injured and need to rest. You have two spare rooms with one queen and one twin bed, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“We’ll double up if necessary. So two doubles and a single…”  
“Actually my bed is pretty much spoken for.” I said and he frowned at me. “The Pard heard I was home and came over. Rhys and I can sleep in with them but they wouldn’t trust anyone else.”  
“I can share with two of the guards.” Merry said.   
“Alright. You can figure that out amongst yourselves.” Edward replied. “If no one minds I’ll take the single for a couple of hours then someone else can take it. Cassidy maybe.” He nodded. “Anita, go crawl into bed before you collapse.”  
“I’m fine, Edward. I can take the second shift sleeping.” I shook my head.  
“No, go now.” Rhys said nudging me.  
“And you go with her.” Edward said. “Just to make sure she sleeps.”  
“Well if everyone’s organised, I’ll go up. There’s clean towels in the closet up there if anyone wants a shower.” I slid off Rhys’ lap.  
“I’ll be up in a minute.” He smiled at me.  
I said goodnight to everyone and went up the stairs. “Room for one more?” I said looking down at the Pard on the bed. Nathaniel’s head shot up first, his grin showing in the darkened room.  
“Really?”  
“Actually two more. Rhys will be up in a minute.”  
“No problem.” Cherry smiled at me. I grabbed an oversized t-shirt from the drawer and went to the bathroom to change. When I came back out they were all sitting on the bed looking expectantly at me. I dumped my clothes on the top of the hamper and moved around to the head of the bed, sliding the Browning into its second home in the custom made holster on the headboard.  
“Anita, likes to sleep nearest the door.” Nathaniel said. “Apart from Rhys. He’s the only one she’ll let sleep there.”  
I hadn’t realised Nathaniel had noticed, I thought I’d been subtle. Nathaniel was a lot more observant than I gave him credit for.  
“Guys, I’m just going to get into bed and let you organise yourselves. As long as you leave space for Rhys, that’s fine.” I slid between the covers and Nathaniel moved immediately, claiming his favourite space beside me so when I rested on Rhys’ chest he could spoon me from behind. Cherry and Zane arranged themselves width ways across the bed intertwining themselves with feet and legs. Bethany moved up beside Nathaniel and settled there.  
Rhys came up a few minutes later by which time I’d rolled onto my side and Nathaniel had snuggled tight against my back. Cherry and Zane both had a hand on my leg and Bethany had reached around Nathaniel to touch my arm.  
“Looks cosy.” He said taking off his shirt. He’d adapted to Pard sleeping by now but even six in a bed was a new record for us.  
“As long as you don’t want to move.” Came Nathaniel’s muffled voice from the back of my head.  
“I’ll try not to.” Rhys laughed. He settled between the covers and moved right up to me so I could rest my head on his shoulder. There was a lot of shuffling and rearranging but finally we were all settled and sleep pulled me under.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pard comes first.

I woke up on my other side. I was curled against Nathaniel, his arm wrapped tightly around me. Cherry was snuggled against my back with Zane still at the bottom of the bed and Bethany still behind Nathaniel. I didn’t remember me or anyone else moving in the night, which just went to show how tired I must have been. I closed my eyes again and snuggled closer into Nathaniel then immediately shot my eyes open again. It was daylight. Someone hadn’t pulled the drapes properly and a small shaft of sunlight slid in through the gap. I thought we were meant to be sleeping in shifts? I stretched slightly and felt Cherry begin to stir behind me. She moved back far enough for me to roll over onto my back  
“Time to get up, guys.”  
I got first dibs on the bathroom, it was my house after all, then went downstairs to find everyone up, dressed and drinking coffee. I slid onto Rhys lap and he kissed me softly. “How are you feeling?”  
“Like I overslept. I thought we were taking four hours each.”  
“We did.”  
“Except you.” said Edward. “You were hurt and we want you fully operational hence you got a full nights sleep.”  
“Thanks.” I said. “Did you speak to Jean Claude?” I asked Rhys.  
“I did. He wasn’t happy with Asher at letting you get hurt.”  
“Which means what?” I hoped Jean Claude hadn’t decided to punish Asher somehow.  
“Which means they probably did a lot of shouting in French, knowing those two. And the conversation would probably end with Asher saying; ‘You know you cannot tell Anita anything once she gets an idea in her head.’ And Jean Claude agreeing.”  
“Well that’s true at least.” Merry said coming in from the kitchen.  
“Anyone got a plan for today?” I looked to Edward.  
“I’m going to call a couple of contacts but I’m not holding out much hope. Maybe you could put the word out amongst your friends.”  
“Sure. I need to call Lillian anyway.”  
“You feeling okay?” Rhys squeezed me slightly.  
“I’m fine but I think my cuts are starting to heal over the stitches.”  
“Already?”  
“Yeah.”  
"I can do it." Edward offered casually.  
"Really?" I frowned at him curiously.  
"What? We've patched one another up before, just this time I'll be unpatching you."  
"I guess so."  
We went into the downstairs bathroom and he used a small, sharp pair of what looked like surgical scissors, removing the stitches quickly and painlessly with a practiced hand. I was pretty damn impressed.  
I thanked Edward as we emerged from the bathroom and Cherry came down the stairs with my cell phone in her hand. “Its Elizabeth. Says she needs to talk to you urgently.”  
“Thanks.” I went through to the kitchen to take the call. “Elizabeth?” My least favourite wereleopard. She’d double-crossed me more than once and I didn’t trust her as far as I could throw her.  
“Anita, thank God. Something’s wrong with Gregory.”  
“What? What’s wrong?” My heart clenched with worry at the thought of what could be happening.  
“I don’t know, he just collapsed.” Her voice was high and tight.  
“Where are you?”  
“My place.”  
“Which is where?” She gave me the address. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
“Hurry.” She said and hung up.  
“Something’s wrong.” Rhys said as I came back into the room.  
I nodded. “It’s Gregory. He collapsed at Elizabeth’s place. Can you call Stephen? Nathaniel has his number.”  
“Sure. You want someone to come with you?”  
“Just get Lillian to meet me there.” I copied down the address for him.  
I was part way to my jeep when Edward caught me up.  
“You can’t just go driving around with no back up with this Linc guy after you.”  
“I have to go, my Pard needs me.”  
“Do you trust this Elizabeth?”  
“No.”  
“Then don’t go.”  
“I have to go, Edward.” I squared off against him. “I promised Gregory my protection and he’s hurt.”  
“You call if anything happens.”  
“Well, duh.” I said rolling my eyes. I unlocked my car and climbed inside. “If anything turns up I’ll call you. If Dolph needs me I’m on my cell.”  
“Watch your ass, Anita.”  
“Later, Edward.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayed.

My cell phone started ringing just as I pulled up outside the address that Elizabeth had given me. I unbuckled my belt and answered it.  
“Blake.”  
“Anita, its Rhys. Don’t go to the address.” His voice sounded panicked.  
“Why not?”  
“Cherry just checked it. That's not where Elizabeth lives. It could be a trap.”  
“Shit.” I said starting the engine again. “I just got here. I’m leaving now.” I started to pull away from the kerb without putting my belt on, something I never do, when my passenger window smashed. I yelped and dropped the phone, drawing my Browning instead. I spun my gun on the empty hole and started to drive off, picking up speed quicker than I normally would have, punching it, Rhys would have said. I could hear his frantic voice coming from my phone as he was still connected but had no time to retrieve it. I drove down the street faster than I should have and heard a thunk on my roof, closely followed by a half human hand punching through it. “Fuck!” I swerved but the hand latched onto the edge of the hole it’d made and hung on. I pointed my gun upwards and fired into the roof, hoping the bullets would hit home. The hand didn’t move however, instead I watched in disbelief as two feet swung in an outward arc towards the windshield and my face.  
Everything slowed to bullet time as I moved my hand from the wheel to the door handle. The car swerved slightly as the feet hit the window and I felt glass biting into my upper arms and cheek as I threw myself from the car. Everything sped up again as I hit the tarmac, my momentum dragging me a little way until rolling took over, the tarmac scraping up my coat sleeves. I heard my car plough into a tree and finished my roll face down. I moved to get to my feet but was too late. The last thing I heard was Elizabeth say; “Goodnight, Anita.” Then my forehead was slammed against the concrete and I lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, tiny chapter, and normally I would post an extra one to make up for it, but we only have three chapters left which means cliffhanger! Then the big finale tomorrow! And then on Monday we begin a whole new story! Yay!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey shows his hand. Things get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we are at the last three chapters already! I hadn't even realised! Which means tomorrow is the start of a new story! Yay! But for now, enjoy the finale!

I was being slapped. Why was I being slapped? I opened my eyes to find Elizabeth standing over me, hand drawn back for another slap.  
“She’s awake.” She said and slapped me again. My ears rang from the blow and I blinked away the stars that had appeared in my vision. I also had the mother of all headaches. I sat up, surprised to find I wasn’t tied down, and glanced around. The room was empty apart from the mattress I was laying on and a shabby old sofa that Linc or Casey or whoever the hell he was, was sat on. Elizabeth sashayed over to him and sat beside him.  
“Okay.” I sighed. “Why am I still alive?” My tone almost bored.  
“Because,” Casey said walked towards me leaving Elizabeth to pout, “My sweet, Anita.” He caressed my cheek as he said it. “You are bait.”  
“For what?” I frowned, resisting the urge to rub my cheek along his hand. I hated him but still felt the Nimir Raj in him calling to me.  
“For your Pard, of course.” He looked back at Elizabeth. “You want to tell her?”  
“Oh yeah.” Elizabeth got to her feet and walked back towards us. Casey stood up straight again and took her hand. “When the rest of the Pard get here Casey will challenge and kill you, leaving him in charge.” She hung off him like a cheap suit, the fingers on one hand making small circles on his chest.  
“Elizabeth has been most helpful.” He smiled.  
“Did you try and screw her yet?”  
The look on Elizabeth's face was unfriendly, showing they hadn’t. “You know he tried to screw me the night we met? Guess some of us have got it, Elizabeth.”  
She growled and tried to throw herself at me but Casey held her back.  
“Don’t let her bait you.” I leant back on my elbows and watched Elizabeth slink angrily back to the sofa. “You missed your chance, Anita.” Casey said and I turned my attention back to him. “How’s your stomach, by the way?”  
“Fine.” I shrugged. I could feel my shoulder holster hanging empty at my side from this angle and I’d forgone my Firestar because it played havoc with my stitches. A small movement of my arms proved my knives were gone too. Damn. “You know, my friends knew where I was coming.”  
“Are you hoping for a rescue party?” He crouched beside me, an amused smile on his face.  
“I’m counting on it.”  
“And who would be in your rescue party? That poor submissive, Nathaniel? The lovely little Meredith?”  
“Actually I’m hoping for six Unseelie Sidhe and a bounty hunter, oh and Cassidy.”  
“Cassidy? He came with you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I assume he told you our little secret?”  
“About you being the evil twin? He did mention it.”  
He laughed. “Is there anything you’d like to know, before we kill you?”  
“I’d like to know why you killed all those women.” I saw Elizabeth start slightly at that. “Oh, didn’t he tell you he’s a mass murderer?”  
“They were becoming liabilities.” He said. “And I was bored with them.”  
“Hear that? When he gets bored with you he’ll kill you.” She remained quiet.  
“What I do once the Pard is mine is no concern of yours, because you'll be dead.” I didn’t want to bait him anymore so instead I looked around the room. There was one other door and three windows, all closed. “And there’s no way out so stop looking for an exit.”  
“Just taking in the sights.” I said laying back with my hands behind my head. And there it was. Lady luck was smiling on me! My knife was still in its sheath down my spine. “Any chance I could get a glass of water?”  
“You think I will leave you alone with Elizabeth?” He raised an eyebrow at me.  
“I don’t care who goes as long as I get my glass of water.”  
“Elizabeth. Get our guest a drink.” Elizabeth left the room muttering about me and shooting me evil glares. No doubt about it, she’d over stepped her bounds this time. I hadn’t forgiven her for giving some of the Pard over to the council and now she did something like this? She had to die.  
“You don’t have Gregory, do you.”  
“No. He was never here. Really, Anita, I wouldn’t hold out any hope. As soon as anyone shows up I’m going to kill you. I just need an independent witness of one sort or another.” He stood and walked backwards to sit on the sofa again.  
“Mind if I get up and stretch?” I asked unmoving.  
“Please.” I got up and stretched, making sure my shirt lifted enough to show the edge of the stitches. “Is that my handiwork?” he asked.  
“This?” I asked lifting the edge of the t-shirt so he could see the full extent of the damage that remained. “Yeah. That was the most amount of stitches I’ve ever had in one go.”  
“And yet it’s healing already. You know when I found out who you were and that you were actually human I couldn’t quite believe it. You feel so, so powerful. And yet you’re only human.”  
“Not only human.”  
“Mostly human then.” He smiled. “But not anymore.”  
“That still remains to be seen.”  
“I never had you down as one for denial.”  
I stretched again putting my arms behind my head, my right hand closed on the handle of the knife. “I never had you down as one to be sloppy.” As I swung the knife clear he jumped to his feet. He thought I was going to run and as a result he put himself right in front of me. That suited me just fine. I bought the knife down in a diagonal motion slicing through his shoulder to his stomach and then bolted. I pushed through the door as he let out an agonised roar behind me. The door smashed into Elizabeth, knocking her to the ground and spilling water over her. Still, no time to kill her now, I’d do that later. Right now escape was the key phrase. Casey could simply change form and he’d be healed and I didn’t want to be anywhere near a pissed off leopard-man when it happened.  
I pulled open the front door and ran as fast as I could. I wasn’t where I’d been taken from, they’d moved me so help hadn’t been coming after all, just the Pard. Speaking of which…I saw Nathaniel, Cherry and Zane round the corner with Vivian and Bethany in tow. They stopped as I ran towards them across the carefully manicured lawn, knife still in my hand, looking more like a short sword.  
“Run!” I yelled and they did as I asked, turning around and running back the way they’d come. Sometimes I loved being Nimir Ra.  
I stumbled slightly as I felt the wave of power from Casey as he tore from the house towards us but I found my feet again easily and caught up with the others.  
“What’s going on?” Cherry asked as they let me take point.  
“That’s Casey, he’s trying to take over the Pard by killing me. Don’t stop running until I say so.”  
“Has he challenged you?” Zane asked.  
“Not formally.”  
“If he does that you have to face him.”  
As if on cue Casey shouted; “I challenge you, Anita.”  
“Fuck.” I slowed and then stopped. I stepped back through the group to face him. He was almost eight foot in half leopard form and scary as hell. I took a step forward but Zane grabbed my arm. “Let me go, Zane. I have to take the challenge.”  
“You can’t beat him, not like that.”  
“I’m going to set some rules. Don’t worry, I don’t plan on dying today.” I quirked him a small smile and walked towards Casey.  
“Rules, Casey. If you get to be in that form, I get to keep my knife.”  
“Agreed.” He moved backwards so he was on the lawn again. I couldn’t believe we were going to do this in the middle of suburbia. Surely someone would call the cops?  
“First blood wins.”  
“No.” He shook his head. “This is to the death.”  
“You don’t have to kill me to get the Pard. I’m giving you an easy way.”  
“Maybe I just want to kill you.” His muzzle shaped mouth smiled at me.  
“Seems to be the popular approach.” I said as I stepped onto the grass.  
He jumped at me almost immediately but I was ready for him. I dove left while slicing my knife through the air. It caught him across the shoulder and I rolled to my feet waiting for the next attack. He’d be expecting me to roll again this time so I didn’t. When he jumped I sidestepped bringing the hilt of the knife into his back then spinning to face him again. I lunged forward with the knife but he turned before I saw him and with his extra reach smashed a fist into my hand. The knife flew from my grip, my right arm going numb from the force of the blow. He followed up by knocking me backwards to the ground, riding me down until he ended sat on my abdomen, Nathaniel's strangled cry of my name breaking through the silence.   
“You’re not as tough as everyone makes you out to be.” He snarled in my face.  
“Fuck you.” When in doubt, swear. He laughed then. Man, I hate being laughed at. So I poked him in the eye. Yeah, lets really piss him off. His laugh turned to a growl and I swallowed. Shit, I was in trouble. Looks like the event of me becoming a were was a bit of a moot point now.  
Suddenly another figure hit him, knocking him off me. I hoped it wasn’t one of my Pard, as I rolled to my feet. A glance towards the fighting figures showed it was Cassidy and Casey locked together. I backed away from them and shouted; “Zane, my weapons should be in the house, get them. And if you see Elizabeth, she’s not on our side but don’t start a fight, just get in and out.”  
“Okay.”  
I looked down the street to see Edward and Rhys heading towards me. Guess Cassidy had come with them. I moved toward my knife as I shook my right hand, which was still tingling.  
I felt a pulling inside me and turned my attention fully to the battling weres. Cassidy was shifting to half man form and my beast was responding. I picked up my knife as I watched them, worried I would change, worried who would win. One of the half men launched the other across the lawn and they were identical. Two black half leopards, snarling at one another.  
“Anita…” Edward was pointing his gun between the two.  
“I don’t know.” I shook my head. This was going like some dumb movie showdown, where you can’t tell which one is the evil twin.  
“Maybe they’ll kill each other.” Edward said and I glanced at him but his expression showed nothing.  
Rhys moved up to my other side, his gun also in his hand. “You okay?” He asked but kept his eyes on the leopards.  
“Fine.” I felt the rest of the Pard moving up behind us.  
The two leopard men jumped at one another as one, a snarling scratching mass of black fur. “Who do we help?” Rhys asked.  
“No idea.” I glanced towards the house where Zane was coming through the door. Elizabeth was close on his heels bitching about something. I pushed through the Pard and made my way to him. He was carrying my Browning and knives. I met him halfway and took the Browning off him, sheathing my knife.  
“You.” I pointed the gun at Elizabeth who just pouted at me. “Don’t you dare leave. I’ll deal with you later.” I turned back to the feuding furballs and pointed my gun. I aimed towards their legs and said; “Hold back, Edward.” And fired.  
One of the black furred legs exploded in a spray of blood and the leopard it was connected to howled. Shit. I’d forgotten I’d fired the gun earlier, expending the two steel bullets. All I had inside was silver.  
The howling leopard was distracted long enough for the other to rip claws into his throat. The howl ended abruptly as the clawed hand tore the throat free. Blood poured from the cavity created and between the claws of the uninjured leopard. He stumbled to his feet as the body fell to the floor and took a step towards me.  
“It's over, Anita.” He said softly, his voice a deep growl.  
“Cassidy?” I said.  
He nodded and stepped slowly towards me. He shifted form back to human and staggered slightly holding out his clean hand towards me. I held out my left hand to help steady him as he took the last steps towards me. He took my hand in his own and my vision flashed as Raina flooded in. Him above me, his naked body pressed against mine, his lips on my skin. I gasped and swung my gun towards Casey as he raised his bloody hand, now clawed again, towards my throat. I wouldn’t be fast enough.  
Luckily Edward and Rhys were. Before Casey’s hand reached me his shoulder exploded, shortly followed by his head. I was showered in blood and thicker things as I started to fire into his torso. No doubt he was dead before I even fired but best to be sure. His hand fell from mine as his lifeless form fell to the ground.  
I stepped away from him and turned towards Zane and Elizabeth. She was standing beside him, a look of wide-eyed defiance on her face. As I stepped towards her I could feel the fear rolling off her and I wasn’t surprised. I must have looked a horrific picture. I was coated in Casey’s blood, not to mention grey matter, I could feel it dripping off my chin and my face was sliced up by small pieces of glass from earlier.  
“Zane, go join the rest of the Pard.” He moved away so Elizabeth stood alone staring at me. She was putting on a brave face but I knew she was terrified. “You’ve betrayed me and my Pard for the last time, Elizabeth.”  
“They’re not your Pard, they’ve never been your Pard.” She said softly.  
“That’s where you’re wrong. They’re mine, I love and protect them.” I felt the others move up behind me, crouching low. “You could have been included but you chose the hard way. No one hurts what’s mine.” I levelled the gun at her chest and fired. The Hornaday XTP bullet did what it was supposed to do. Her chest and back exploded leaving a wound large enough to see through. Her heart was gone. She seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion, a look of surprise on her face. I stared at her body for long moments until I felt a small brush against the back of my left hand and glanced down to see Nathaniel gently rubbing his face against my hand. The others moved around me, rubbing at my legs. I put up my Browning before I sat down, but sitting was the wrong description for what I did. My knees gave out and I fell back to sit among them. They caught me before I hit the ground and lowered me between them. Once seated they flooded around me, licking, nudging, touching, giving me comfort. Zane was the first, but soon they were all licking the blood from me and as they did so I felt the first tears starting to leak from my eyes.   
I was vaguely aware of sirens getting closer and heard Rhys say; “Come on, guys, give her some space. The cops are going to be here soon.” They moved away and Rhys crouched before me. I looked up at him and offered him my hands. He drew me to my feet and pulled me against him. I stood in the circle of his arms and sobbed although I wasn’t sure why.   
I heard cries of ‘freeze!’ and Rhys and I turned to see two squad cars and four uniforms, each pointing guns at us. Edward was holding his bounty hunters license in the air and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my RPIT badge.  
“Time to go to work.” I said wiping at my face.  
“Good luck.” Rhys said and kissed my forehead.  
“Anita Blake. I work with The Regional Preternatural Investigation Team. We need to get Sergeant Storr down here.” I strode towards Edward and one of the uniforms that was checking his license. He glanced at me and I passed him my badge. He studied it hard then handed it back.  
“What happened here, detective?”  
“This guy is the lycanthrope who was going around the clubs last night stabbing people.” I said pointing at Casey’s body, now in full human form.  
“What about the other naked guy?” He pointed to Cassidy’s body and I felt a pang of sadness.  
“He was his brother. He killed him when he stood in his way.”  
“And her?” He pointed further into the garden where Elizabeth’s body lay.  
“She tried to kill Blake. It was self defence.” Edward said. Everyone murmured in agreement.  
“I’ll call Sergeant Storr.” The uniform said, shaking his head. “This is too weird for me.” He left us to make his call and I looked at Rhys and Edward.  
“How did you find me?”  
“I put a tracking device in your coat.” Edward smiled.  
“Normally I’d be pissed but thanks.” Rhys stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. “I think I might have wrecked the jeep.” I said, looking at him.  
“I know, I saw it. We went straight to the address Elizabeth had given you and found it. I called a tow truck to take it when we were on our way here. How did the Pard get here?”  
“Elizabeth called them.”  
“She’d betrayed the Pard too often.” Rhys said softly.  
“Is any of that blood yours, m’am?” One of the uniforms said approaching us.  
“No, but I have some glass in my face that needs removing.”  
“I’ll make sure we get an ambulance for you.”  
“There’s no need. I’ll go to the hospital.”  
We sat on the grass and waited for Dolph to turn up.  
“Where’s Merry?” I asked.  
“Doyle wouldn’t let her come. I think it got a bit dangerous for his liking last night.”  
“How pissed was she?”  
“Real pissed.” He grinned. “She was still screaming at him when we left.”  
“Better call her and tell her we’re all okay and that its case closed.”  
“True.” He pulled out his cell and called home.  
“What about you, Edward? You’re going to get your bounty on them both, I guess.”  
“Yeah. As far as I know the bounty on Cassidy wasn’t rescinded, even when Tate found out he wasn’t a bad guy.”  
“So you’re happy.”  
“This wasn’t about the money, Anita. You know that.”  
“Yeah, I know that. Still, not a bad couple of days work, huh?”  
“Except you might be having a different reason to hate that time of the month from now on.” He glanced at me through his still swollen eye.  
“Maybe.” I shrugged. “Time will tell I guess. But not all lycanthropes are bad,” I glanced over at where the Pard were sitting together telling one of the other uniforms their contact details. I guess they’d be giving statements too. Maybe we ought to get our stories straight. Edward and I hashed out the details with Rhys when he got off the phone. Casey attacked me, Cassidy came to help, Casey killed him. Rhys and Edward killed Casey as he was about to kill me. Then Elizabeth attacked me and I was forced to shoot her in self-defence. And it all happened so fast the details are sketchy. I knew Dolph probably wouldn’t buy it but it was the story we were all sticking to.  
Rhys and I went to the hospital so I could have the stitches and glass removed. The docs were amazed by my recovery. They confirmed that the stuff Casey had used to inject the people last night had been watered down so badly that it was highly unlikely anyone would be infected. It was an even weaker dose than you get with the vaccination, so all the people should be in the clear…except me. I still had the scratches to worry about.  
We went back to the station house where Dolph and Lucy were interviewing everyone individually. Nathaniel, Cherry, Zane and Bethany had been interviewed and I told them to go home and make sure Merry knew for sure we were all okay.  
While Vivian was being interviewed Rhys, Edward and I sat in the RPIT office waiting for our turn.  
“I assume the penguins are something to do with you?” Edward asked, an amused smile on his face.  
“Don’t go there, Edward.” Sensibly he didn’t reply, but he did continue to grin at me. Zebrowski came and took Edward to be questioned, sorry I mean interviewed, then came back carrying a large gift box. I noticed the rest of the office had gone quiet and seemed to be paying us a lot of attention. Like, all of it.  
“What’s going on, Zebrowski?” I asked, frowning at him.  
“So, last night, I happened to notice a little sparkler on your left hand.” He grinned at me as I glanced down at my hand.  
“And?”  
“And we got you this.” He handed the box to Rhys and I. We looked at each other and then lifted the lid off the box. Inside were two penguins…dressed as a bride and groom. They were cuter than hell. We lifted them out of the box and I put the box on the floor.  
“Well, thanks guys but this isn’t an engagement ring.” There were groans from all around and money started changing hands. “What did I say?”  
“We had a pool going that you’d deny it.” Zebrowski laughed as someone handed him a fistful of dollars.  
“But we’re not.” I said. I looked to Rhys for back up but he just smiled at me then pressed the groom penguin’s beak to my nose in a mock kiss.  
“You can deny it all you like, Blake, I know that look.”  
“What look?” I threw my hands up. “I don’t have a look!”  
“No, but Rhys does. Go on, Blake, tell us when you’re going to make an honest man out of him.”  
“Not yet.” Rhys said. “But eventually.”  
“Don’t fucking encourage them!” I glared at him.  
“That’s it, you two have got to come over for dinner next week. Katie will have a fit when I tell her.” He walked away leaving me to scowl at Rhys.  
“Why’d you let him think we’re engaged? I’m never going to hear the end of it.”  
“They were going to believe it anyway. I just went along.” He shrugged.  
“I hope you’re not thinking this means we’re actually engaged.”  
“Why not?” He took my hand in his. “It doesn’t mean we have to set a date but we could get engaged.”  
“Two words why not, Rhys. Jean. Claude.”  
“Oh, come on, he won’t mind as long as we don’t actually tie the knot. He was surprised enough that your eternity ring wasn’t an engagement ring. I’d take that as an okay.”  
“Rhys.” I let my shoulders sag. “You’re complicating this relationship even more than it already is.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“No.”  
“But is it a no?”  
I sighed. “No.”  
“So it’s a maybe?” His smiled was getting broader.  
“It’s a ‘I’m not committing until I know how Jean Claude will feel about it.’”   
“But its not a no!” He pulled me against him in a tight hug.  
“You are under orders not to mention this to anyone else, on pain of death, Rhys Blake.”  
He leant back from me and grinned harder. “You called me Rhys Blake!”  
“Yeah, well, the threat doesn’t sound the same without a surname and you’ve been using my surname anyway.”  
“But you’ve never called me it before. I’m Mr Blake to your Ms Blake, and we’re a couple.”  
“We may as well already be married, Rhys, you use my name, we live together. A bit of paper isn’t going to change that.”  
“Did you just say we may as well get married?”  
“No! Stop putting words into my mouth!”  
He laughed at me then and pulled me to him in a half hug, kissing the side of my head. “I’m just teasing.”  
“You’d better be.”  
Zebrowski came and got Rhys next. Guess Dolph was saving me until last. Stephen came and picked up Vivian then went again. I was left looking at two overdressed penguins. I wondered why they’d bothered putting the groom penguin in a tux when they could have just put a bow tie on him and the effect would have been the same.  
“Your turn.” Zebrowski said finally coming and getting me. I put the penguins back in the box and took it with me to the interview room. Zebrowski hummed the wedding march all the way there. I scowled at him.  
“Thanks for the gift.” I said sitting down in front of Dolph and Lucy.  
“It's true then?” Dolph raised an eyebrow.  
“I didn’t say that.” I kept my face carefully blank. Dolph just nodded once and asked me to tell him what happened.  
It was all quite innocent, officer. I got a call saying my friend needed a ride could I go get him. When I got to the address I got attacked, hence my car being beat up. I was knocked out and regained consciousness at the address where the cops found us. I managed to escape but the guy started a fight just as my friends showed up. Cassidy jumped in to save me but was killed. I cried at that part. Dolph and Lucy had both seemed surprised. Hell, even I was surprised.  
Then Casey came at me and Edward and Rhys shot him. I told them I fired into him but only as a delayed reaction. They’d find my bullets in the body anyway. Elizabeth tried to jump me and I shot her. End of story.  
Dolph pinched the bridge of his nose. “You realise that’s almost exactly word for word what your friends said?”  
“Must be the truth.” I shrugged.  
He looked up at me for long moments. Finally Lucy said; “Thanks for your help, Anita. If we have any more questions we’ll be in touch. Right, Sergeant?”  
“I know where to reach Anita.” Dolph nodded.  
“So, I can go?” He nodded again. “Great. I need to wash this blood out of my hair.”  
I left and met Rhys in the waiting area. I pushed the box into his arms as I approached him. “Here you go, Mr Blake. You can carry your ill-gotten gains.”  
He laughed and slung an arm around me. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal again.


	33. Chapter 33

Full dark came on the way home. I wouldn’t talk to anyone until I had a shower. Then I wouldn’t talk to anyone until I had a coffee. Edward wasn’t here; I wasn’t sure where he’d gone. Maybe he’d got another bounty already. Or a hit. It was either one or the other with him. No doubt ‘Ted Forrester’ would get the bounty paid into his account, not that Edward cared about the money. Like he said, this time it’d been personal.  
“So what really happened?” Merry asked when Rhys and I finally sat down, the Pard gathereda round me so close it would have been uncomfortable if I hadn’t been used to it.  
“She’s been going stir crazy not knowing what’s going on.” Said Galen.  
“I bet.” Rhys said.  
“The guys told me some real basic story but it seemed too well rehearsed. What really happened?” We told her. “You could have been killed.” She shook her head.  
“Again.” I said. “Honestly, Merry, it’s nothing new.”  
“No, but this time we were meant to be a team.” She glared at Doyle. “If Anita had been killed and we could have prevented it…”  
“Chill, Merry, I’m not dead. That’s all that matters.”  
“And I’m glad, but still. We should have been there. I’ve lost count of the number of times you’ve saved me and the one time you need us we’re nowhere in sight.”  
“Merry.” I stood beside her, stepping over Cherry to get to her. “Its not one time. You guys saved me from vamps, witches, even that weird were guy. I think we’re more than even.”  
“Not even close.” She said pulling me into a hug.   
“Now that’s something I like to see.” A new voice turned my attention to see Jason standing in the doorway. Merry and I stepped away from one another. “Don’t stop on my account, girls, its perfectly healthy.”  
“You on your own?” I said glaring at him.  
“Nah. Jean Claude’s outside with Asher.”  
“I’ll go get them in.” I sighed. Jean Claude liked to play the game where I invited him inside every time he came over. It was weird vampire humour, I guessed. “Come on in, you two. The more the merrier.” I went back to the lounge and slid back onto the sofa with Rhys.  
“If I’d known you were having a party, ma petite, I would have dressed up.” I looked him up and down. He was wearing a completely see through red shirt and black leather pants. Thigh length black leather boots and his hair softly flowing around his shoulders. Not dressed up? He was dressed straight out my fantasy and he knew it. Asher was wearing a simple blue shirt and grey slacks, his hair hanging around his face like a golden veil.  
“Find somewhere to sit, if you can.” As if on an unspoken cue Nathaniel slid off the sofa beside me so Jean Claude could sit with me. We relayed the story again for his benefit.   
“So you truly may be a lycanthrope next full moon?” Jean Claude said finally with a quick glance at Asher.  
“Maybe.” I said moving him back to face me with my fingertips. “But its not Asher’s fault. Its no ones fault. No one who we can take it out on anyway.”  
“And now what, ma petite? You carry on as though nothing has happened?”  
“Guess so.” I shrugged. “Nothing else to do, is there?”  
“What of the Pard you have left leaderless in LA?”  
“What?” I blinked at him a couple of times.  
“The Pard in LA. I believe you said they only had two alphas? You have left them in the very same situation you left your own Pard after the death of Gabriel.”  
“Oh shit.” I said putting my hand over my face.  
“You could bring them all here, I suppose.” Jean Claude shrugged. “Or leave them to fend for themselves.”  
I felt a gentle tapping on my leg and looked down at Bethany. “They won’t know how to cope without an alpha.” She said softly.  
How could I have been so stupid? I wasn’t going to let this Pard go to wrack and ruin. There had to be something I could do but I really didn’t want to double the size of my Pard. I had enough problems coping with the ones I’d got. An idea struck me and I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and called a number.  
“Hi, Mike? Anita Blake…”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summing up.

So Mike Darrant is the new Leoparde Lionne for the Pard in LA. Bethany went home with Merry and the guards to help with the transition but she didn’t think anyone would mourn the loss of Casey or Cassidy, even though Cassidy hadn’t turned out to be that bad after all.  
Merry asked if she could come down at the next full moon to ‘be there for me’ but I said not to worry. I had enough were friends that I’d be well looked after and there was no guarantee I wouldn’t try and eat her. I said I’d call her and let her know how I got on.  
I spent a very cold, wet November evening at the lupanar with Richard, the lukoi and the Pard. I sat on the arm of the rock throne and drummed my fingers as everyone changed and went a-hunting. Not me though. I didn’t change form, although there was a part of me that was called by the moon and the lycanthropic energy around me. I wanted to bay at the moon with them, and run through the trees and hunt but I wasn’t equipped for it. Instead I went home, leaving all the furries to amuse themselves.  
Rhys and Jean Claude were extremely pleased I wasn’t a lycanthrope after all. They’d both sat at the house waiting for me to come back in one way, shape or form. I announced my arrival by saying; “God, you're not making Jean Claude sit through Casablanca again?” They were both hugging me before I got through the living room door.  
Jean Claude increased our training regime and the three of us are now masters of telepathy between ourselves, with the distance we can send over getting greater all the time. Jean Claude was intrigued by the fact I seemed to have a beast yet was not a lycanthrope and was sorry it was leopard and not wolf. I told him he had enough of a hold on me already, never mind if I was his animal to call too.  
Rhys told Jean Claude that I wouldn’t get engaged to him and pretended to sulk. Jean Claude laughed and said I was as tied to the two of them as much as I wanted to be at the moment and if I would not accept the fourth mark from him then I certainly would not make any vows of marriage to him. Although he made a point of saying if I ever did one, I had to do the other. So marriage was NOT on the cards in the near future. Rhys argued that as I had three marks from Jean Claude I was already as good as engaged to him by vampire standards if the fourth mark is an equivalent to marriage. Jean Claude replied; “That is true, mon ami. Perhaps she needs convincing in another way though.” They looked at each other knowingly. I didn’t like it but whatever they’re plotting still hasn’t come to pass. I hope it doesn’t and hope it does all in the same breath. I want to know what they’re up to by morbid curiosity alone but I’m afraid of what they’re planning. So still eternitied to them both, although Rhys is now convinced I’m actually engaged to Jean Claude and not to him.  
Work slowed down as Christmas approached and Rhys and I got to spend more time together in the evenings. We went for long walks and had cosy evenings in front of the TV, sometimes with, sometimes without the Pard. Either way it was as much like being married as it’d ever felt. He made silly romantic gestures, like sending me flowers at work, greeting me after work in a hot tub full of rose petals surrounded by candles and little stuffed penguins keep appearing in my jeep. So many that Rhys has had to fit some shelves in the bedroom to house them all. I realised just how true my earlier admission had been, that if not for Jean Claude I’d marry Rhys in a shot. It hit me like a bolt from the blue and I was surprised and terrified all at once.  
Oh but one last thing. I got a surprise from Edward, of all people. I got home to find an enormous stuffed toy leopard on my kitchen table. It was as long as I was tall. Around its neck was a red ribbon with a small note that said; 'Now we’re even. Consider your debt paid. E.' So now I didn’t even owe Edward a favour for killing Harley. At least I hoped that was what he meant. Nathaniel loves the stuffed leopard. He’s called it Nita and one night I caught him fast asleep curled up with it in the spare room. Shortly afterwards he crawled into bed with me and Rhys. He seems more content than ever to just be near me and sometimes, just occasionally, when he curves himself against my back; I feel the urge to purr. So far I’ve kept that quiet but the first person to say ‘here kitty, kitty’ to me will get a punch in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so Leopards and Spots is done! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone for the response I have had, gives this old girl a confidence boost, I can tell you!
> 
> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post the next part, In The Bleak Midwinter, but as tomorrow is Monday, which means getting both my girlies off to school, I decided to post the first chapter today! It takes me much longer to set up a new story than just to post a few chapters, so that works in your favour!


End file.
